Whispers In The Dark
by Mandalynn23
Summary: Dean's deal coming up, the Winchester's are called in for help on a vampire hunt. Meeting the girls, their lives quickly change..taking them on a journey that could make things much more difficult for the boys. Dean/OFC, Sam/OFC, AU
1. Chapter 1

_**FYI: I don't own supernatural in anyway shape or form..as much as I would love to just get my hands on those boys..I can't not! I do however own Amanda, Sarah, Seth ..and some other characters you don't recognize. Don't own the Music either!**_

**_BTW: I will not post this every chapter..its been said once and I hope thats enough lol!!!_**

**This is _Alternate Universe_ (Set Middle of Season 3)**

**ALSO: This was first written last year as Hunter POV for those who might have read that story. THIS is the Redone/Revision of that story so a lot of will sound the same, but much of it is different.**

_**I have pictures of my characters, the boys, tats, & weapons**_

_**Att: Another note I will be switching from POV's (Point Of View)...Sorry if it gets confusing I'm going to try to make it as clear and easy to keep up with as possible. Also posting music that I was listening to if you like to do the same when reading.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Amanda Cooper aka Manda, Cooper and Mandy

-23 October, 13th 1985

-Brown Hair long and wavy, Sapphire blue eyes, About 5'7"

-Waitress/Hunter

-Smart-ass, tough, outgoing, headstrong, impulsive, space-case, broken...& 'special'.

-Tattoo: Protection Pentagram _(See pic for detail)_ right hip and on her left she has the Cooper Family crest _(see picture)_ and set of angel wings with word 'Fallen' written at the bottom _(see pic)._

-Weapon of choice: Two SVI Custom .40 made specially for her, two Sia's and knifes. . Loved her knifes.

Sarah Cooper aka 'Sar'

-25 October, 13th 1983

-Brown hair, little past shoulders and wavy, Green eyes, About 5'8"

-Student/Hunter

-Also a smart-ass, outgoing, strong, intelligent, levelheaded.. & 'speacial'.

-Tattoo: Protection Pentagram _(same as Amanda's)_ on back of her neck and on her ankle the Cooper Family crest (color).

-Weapon of choice: Specially made handguns and knowledge

_-_Silver 1967 Mustang Gt 500

Seth Cooper

-30 Nov. 5th 1978

-6'1" Blue/Green eyes, Short Brown hair, worked out a lot so very nice build!

-Weapons of choice: Shot guns full of rock salt, handguns, and machetes

-Hunter

-Tattoo: Protection Pentagram (black Ink) on back right arm and the Cooper Family crest (color) middle of his back.

-Toyota Pick Up truck- Silver

Dean Winchester

-29, Jan. 24th 1979

-6'2" Short dirty brown hair, Green eyes, Built like a man should be built

-Hunter/Con Artist

-Weapons: Chromed Colt 1911 with Ivory grips, Sawed-off double barrel Shotgun, and Large Machete. (most used)

Samuel Winchester (Sammy, Sam)

-25, May 2, 1983

-6'5" Shaggy Brown hair, Brown eyes, Also built like a man should be!

-Hunter/Con Artist (also known for Research & Exorcisms)

-Weapons: Chromed Beretta 92fs loaded with silver rounds, pistol grip 4-shelled 12 gauge shotgun, also laptop computer.

-1967 Chevrolet Impala, Black

-Both have tattoos: Pentagram (black Ink) on there right side of chest on heart. (Same as show)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Say Yes to Pull the Trigger**

_**Flyleaf- Cassie **_

_**Paramore- Brighter**_

_**Breaking Benjamin- The Diary of Jane **_

_Arghh why must I get stuck with cleaning up! _Working at a Bar & Grill that I hated, just about fifteen minutes from home; I was so ready to fall on to my bed. It's been a long day and an even longer week.

"I'm done for the night guys, I'll see you Tuesday night OK!" I yelled back at the manager and his brother, both waving as I walked out. I threw my apron in the backseat, started her up and flipped through my iPod.

"Lets see shitty night calls for loud music!" I got to _'Shitty Day_' list and press shuffle. I sang or yelling out at two-twenty in the morning over a very loud music roaring out of my windows. Banging my head to the loud music coming up on a red light, I turn music up even louder so the car next to me could hear -which I might add was a very nice 67' Impala, best year for the Impala I would say. Smiling at them as bobbing and drumming on the steering wheel. Looking at me like I was nuts but with smiles on their face I of course loved the attention. Revving up my car to see if maybe this Impala would like to see what my 'Stang' could do. As I am doing this the driver he's giving me a look and I just wink at him and take off as the light turns to green.

Traveling at about seventy miles per hour in a fourty-five speed limit area, I know I was asking to get busted, but noticing in my rear view mirror that the Impala just so happend to be keeping up with me. Speeding up a little faster knowing that in a few minutes my turn was coming up and I was so about to make my car slide into my turn. Livin' on the edge most of my life was just another part of my game, I knew the possiblity of dying could happen at any moment.

Swiftly turning and heading toward my house making those screeching sounds like in an action movie. Honking at the boys while waving out the window as they pass by me. _Well that was fun, I feel so much better now!!_

Walking up the stairs I could hear Seth, my older brother; talking to Sarah about some hunt he was afraid to have me help with. He thinks I'm to reckless.

Shaking my head I walk in "What?"

"We need your help with Vampires its a nest of about thirty-five!" Seth said unsure that this was still a good idea to come get us.

"Sar?" I asked

"Yeah I'm going but I'd feel better if _you _were there to" She said emphasizing on the you because she didn't like leaving me out of anything. Hated to leave me alone since I was the youngest. We are great hunters, both had talents and also have been doing this alone for a while now. It was a family thing, been in the family for a long long time. Mom was hunter who married another hunter when she died Dad went nuts on making sure we grew up doing the same, able to protect ourselves. We started training young started off reading gaining knowledge also researching so we could find things with just the slightest details. Then when I was nine or ten when the actual 'training' started.

Snapping out of my head "OK I'm game when and where?" I asked walking toward the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Tomorrow night, one thing though they have our scent ..which is going to be a little bit of a problem with the element of surprise." Seth said grabbing my wrist trying to get my full attention.

"Okie dokie"downing half of the beers contents and snatching my wrist out of his hand.

"Manda you going to be OK?" Sarah asked me grabbing a water for herself. Deep down I know she was just worried, my psychic abilities have been getting stronger. Sarah is an Empath, with psychic abilities, telekinetic to be exact. Although they seem cool for her it was more of a bother because having the ability to feel others emotions was not easy and can be extremely exhausting. She was always practicing blocking herself from it, and honestly she was good most of the time she could unless in crowded place then not so well. I on the other hand was a little different, I could 'blow things up' also known as uncontrolled telekinesis ..which is what she's worried about. Telepathic, reading thoughts; which I am able to block that out. Thoughts were private and I wanted to keep it that way. The only other thing I have is premonitions. . . I hate those they hurt and they are never anything thing good. Which I try to control those but that's just useless.

Shaking my head after a few minutes in my deep thoughts again I desided to go take a shower and head to bed.

"Hey did Sar get you settled?" I asked

"Yeah, You OK?" Seth walked up to me, bringing me into a hug.

Hugging him back "Yeah just tired it's been a long night and I probably should get some sleep for tomorrow." I explained and headed toward my room.

"Manda" Sarah said stopping me before I left.

"Mm?"

"Somethings is eating at you!"

"Oh hell you know emotionally yea, but I just have lot on my mind...I'll be ok!!" Smiling I headed in to my room and shut the door. . . leaning against it and sliding to the floor. Bringing my hands up to my face and legs up to my chest I sit there hating that these premonitions kept happening more and more getting stronger. I was starting to come out of the visions with wounds. Relaxing a bit I pull my head up to hitting it with the door and then roll to side getting up and heading to my bathroom. After taking a long hot hot shower, I climb in to bed and drift off to sleep.

/*/*/*/*/

Waking up to Sarah throwing my covers off and opening my blackout curtins and the blinds to allow the _lovely_ sun to shine in on me. _Argh that's why I have blackout curtains so this wouldn't happen at.._looking at clock _Ahhhhhh 7am!!_

"Waky Waky eggs and steaky!"

"Go. A .Way!"

"Nope, come on lets go run we haven't done it in like a week!"

"Fine be down in a five" I said muffled in the pillow as I was slowly making my way out of the bed like a walking zombie. Pulling some sweat pants and a sports bra on, hair in to a messy bun and then lacing up my tennis shoes, I grab my iPod and then head down stairs to meet up with Sarah.

"Seth?"

"Still asleep"

"WHAT..why couldn't you wake him up too?"

"Because he doesn't get to rest like we do and probably haven't had a decent bed to sleep in for awhile."

"Fine! Lets go...you ready?"

"Yep" Sarah said putting the marker back on the fridge next to the board with the note letting him know we went for a run.

With that we both took off. Usually a three mile run we decided to take our time and run till we felt it was enough. Listening to my iPod I was mentally preparing myself for this case tonight, Seth said something along the lines of asking for more help because of the number of vamps in the area. He probably called Bobby who was good friend along with Ellen to see if anyone was near by. _Great_ I thought to myself _I hate working with others, they get in the way!! _Getting out of my head again and picked up speed to catch up with Sarah, who just took off; has been stressed out lately with new fall semester coming up. I wish she would stop pushing herself so much we were still hunting around our area, usually no where out side a state or two; just close enough to home.

Making our way home I notated the Impala from last night, Sarah was checking it out when I walk up to her. I touch the back of her and suddenly snap in to a flash...dropping to my knees.

_Flash of the two I saw lastnight, Sarah and I walking in the room quietly trying not to wake the Fangs and the shorter of the two knocked into a table, a beer bottle fell. . . looking up. . ._I came out of it. Sarah talking and helping me up she dragged me inside the house yelling for help.

"SETH! HELP" Sarah hollered and dropped me to the ground "She fainted" knowing they didn't know about my premonitions kept that part out. Seth thought it was enough with my 'blowing up ablities' aka my telekinesis. I could see and hear everything just still a little disoriented and weak from the fucking vision, Seth ran into help me to the couch. My head was killing me and I couldn't focus on telling them I was fine. Feeling myself put on our couch I finally relaxed.

"Amanda, can you hear me?" Seth tapped my cheek trying to keep his cool, he couldn't stand to see either one of us hurt.

"Yea" Rubbing my temples "Yeah guess just ran to hard.."

"Ran to hard since when do you do anything 'to hard'" Seth asked knowing that was going to get a rise out of me.

"Aw Fuck you" I said looking up at him, which made my nose began to bleed..."Shit Sarah a wet washcloth!" Seth tilted my head up and plugged my nose until she came back in with the cloth.

I wiped my face looking around and my eye catching two standing around me "Must be owners of 67' Impala!"

"Yep, and your the owner of Mustang" The shorter one said back

"That would be me! Can't believe you actually caught up to me last night"

"Hey princess that was nothing, although that turn of yours was well..." He said giving me a grin that I could tell he used often on women.

Rolling my eyes "Right, well I enjoy pushing the limits seeing what my baby could do!" I said givin' my signature smile.

"Wait ..WHAT.. tell me you didn't fucking toy with that car again" Seth growled out.

"Here it goes" Sarah rolling her eyes and sighed.

"First **you **gave the car to **us**, its not your business what I do with it, Second, Yes I did and it was a blast just like it always is!!" I said smirking knowing I just hit a nerve talking to him like that in front of other people. He was all about respect in front of others, specially hunters.

"Amanda listen to me you can't be so damn reckless you know one of these days it's going to come up and bite you in the ass! Now go and get a shower so we can go over this case!!" Seth used his 'father' tone dismissing me quickly as if I were nothing but a child to him.

Looking at Sarah she shook her head slightly as to keep me from blowing up. Standing up I walk over to Seth smacking him the face "Don't ever yell demands at me like that again! You remember you came for OUR help!" I said standing and looking him in the eyes.

Grabbing my arm and dragging me in to the kitchen "What the hell is wrong with you? Since when do you hit me? Why the fuck are you passing out and I know its got something to do with your 'gifts' so spill!" Seth started out pissed and grew into concern pulling my arm out of his hold again.

"Nothing is wrong with me" shoving him back "I'm just sick of you pushing me around I don't see you grabbing and ordering Sarah around. I was exhausted, I haven't ran like that in a while and pushed myself to much. So Fuck OFF" I said pushing him in to the counter and heading to my room. Knowing Sarah would be in after a moment worried and trying to keep the peace between us.

"Come in" I whisper out enough for here to hear me as she approached the door, hearing her thoughts as I let down my block. She was confused by my actions and worried about my premonitions.

"What was that about? I've never seen you that way" She sat on my bed stroking my hair with my back towards her.

"I don't know after the premonition...and then him yelling at me like dad did...I just..I just lost it. I never do that but hell Sar he doesn't treat you like that, just me. I don't get it!" I explained and rolled over looking at my ceiling.

"Manda you know how he is. Your a bit more wild and carefree than I am so he doesn't worry about me as much...plus you practice and use your gifts way more than I do and it has always worried him."

"Yea well you never had to 'practice' yours, for some reason mine is all out of whack" I whine out knowing it's been a mystery as to why that was. Sighing "I'm going to get a shower I'll be out in a few okie dokie?"

"Yep" she said smiling "Hey you know Sam and Dean are friggin' hot"

"Yea and I just made an ass out of myself in front of them" I said laughing and closing the door to my bathroom not truly caring much about that they thought of me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:** **Buisness of Misery**_

_**Paramore- Misery Business**_

_**3 Doors Down- Duck & Run**_

_**Paramore- Whoa**_

* * *

After getting my shower I pulled out my deep purple 'I will play nice today' tee shirt, dark blue acid wash jeans and a pair of biker boots. I loved these jeans they had holes all over them and were worn-out which made them more comfortable. Leaving my hair to air dry, the curls will just take over and it'd look better if I just let it be.._ crazy ass hair!_

"Where's Sar?"

"Shower" Seth murmured not even looking up from his weapon check.

"We waiting on her?"

"I'm actually are going to meet a hunter outside town in a few minutes, so I want" Seth clears his throat "Would _like_ it if you could take them to get some food they haven't eaten and I know two haven't either" Seth said in a calm voice annoyed voice.

"Whatever" I grumbled sitting down on the couch next to Dean.

"Dean, Sam I'm about to head out, the girls are going to get some food if you want to join them!" Seth announced walking in to the room.

"Sure" Sam said

"Always up for eating" Dean smirked looking at me as I grinned at him.

"Be good" Seth said kissing my forehead and nodded to the boys as he left. Shaking my head I sigh, wishing Seth would just get over the daddy complex he has with me.

"What's wrong" Dean asked

"Nothing, just tired I worked late and my sis woke me up at freaking seven am. Hell working late I usually sleep in till about two in the afternoon!" Yawning "I'm not a morning person."

"Neither is Dean" Sam mumbled

Giggling "Good to know, that means if I get woken up early I'll see to it myself to go and wake you're ass up too!"

"Or you could just share a bed with me"

"You wish"

"Believe me princess, you won't be disappointed" Dean's confidence never seemed to end.

"Ugh don't call me princess" I bite out at him narrowing my eyes.

"Amanda right? I like _princess_ better, plus you did kind of throw a fit earlier" Dean again used his classic smirk I had heard so much about. Sam clearing his throat and glaring at him just made me laugh.

"Well _cowboy _guess you might not want to piss me off then... Huh" and before he could say anything else Sarah came out wearing a grey Gun N Roses tee shirt, dark blue jeans and her black timberland boots.

"Well Manda I'm ready how about you boys" she asked, nodding along with the boys and she threw me the keys to the car and we headed out the door.

"So boys you can ride with us and I promise not to go nuts or you can follow" I told them.

"I'll take my car thanks" Dean said getting in to his car

"Ok well I hope you can keep up!" I said getting into drivers seat.

Rolling the windows down Sarah turning the stereo up loud enough for them to hear. I wink at them pull out of the parking lot. A few blocks down the road we pull in to a diner Sarah and I eat at a lot. Turning the engine off and getting out the car I walk over to Dean's car and put my hand on the roof and bend down to look at him "So" pausing and shaking my head "Y-y-you hun-hun-gry?" and before I could finish I grab the side of my head again and fall to the ground.

_Flashes of hunters being ripped to shreds, Sam and Dean along side of Seth pushed against the wall from vampires, Sarah yelling ..._

"Hey Manda... can you hear me...SIS?" Sarah started to freak out, Dean holding onto me and Sam somewhere I couldn't see.

"Yea I hear ya, just not so loud please" I said getting up tumbling a little bit with Dean catching me.

"Whoa easy there princess" Dean brushed the hair away from my face, I grunted to his nickname.

"Here drink some water" Sam said passing me the water bottle. Smiling in thanks I take a healthy gulp and breath in deeply hoping the pain in my head would vanish quickly.

"So what was that?" Dean asked looking at me then at Sarah hoping for an answer neither one of us wanted to give. Sarah grabbed me by the elbow and guiding me inside just ignoring the question and look from Dean.

"Manda what happened? What's going on? I mean twice in one day?" She asked knowing I couldn't answer right away but just stated that she was worried.

_**Dean's POV**_

"Dude what just happened? I mean that looked.."

Before I could finish Sammy blurted out "Like me when I have a vision!"

"You think?" I asked

"I don't know" Sammy said looking at me with his brain going in to overdrive trying to piece things together. Giving my brother a look of worry he and I followed the girls in to the diner.

"I'm going to take her to the bathroom her nose is bleeding again, be right back get a table please" Sarah told us as she guided Amanda to bathroom.

"Hey suga how many?" A blondie thirty some year old woman asked.

"Four and a booth please" Sam told her as my eyes followed the girls to the bathroom. The hottie seated us placing the menus down looking over us once and walking away. Sitting on opposite sides I could tell Sammy was curious, too curious.

"Dean we should ask?" Sam shifting around unsure how he felt about being around another one of the psychic kids. Shrugging I look back down at my menu, not sure if wanted to know.

_**Amanda's POV**_

Throwing water on my face and patting it down with a paper towel. "You know they are going to ask again" I said looking back at Sarah.

"Yea I know" she answered but turned to walk out and I followed few seconds after her not looking forward to this conversation.

Looking up I noticed that the boys were on opposite sides ..._and_...of course Sarah sat next to Sam just like I thought she would. Dean got out and let me in. Sitting back down he looks at me smiles and goes back to the menu.

Shelly walked up "Amanda, Sarah you both want the usual?" She smiled at us and we both nodded letting the boys order.

After a few moments of awkward silence...

"Manda what happened out there?" Sam questioned but had a look in his eye as if he understood. Coughing I look up to see Sarah just staring at me, knowing that look I open up my mind to allow hers to filter through.

_"You're secret, its up to you if you want to spill. I'll back you up no matter what Manda."_ Sarah's thoughts as always showed her love and support, leaving it up to me.

"Well, depends what do you think happened?" I asked trying to avoid the question, today honestly just wasn't my day.

"Visions I think you had a vision" Sam said so sure of himself.

Chocking on the water looking at Sam and Sarah then towards Dean "I..uh..umm..pshhh..NO what the hell 'Vision' like what some kind of psychic freak?" I said barely getting that out without looking like I just got caught with my hand in cookie jar. I laughed nervously and look down at the table..._ I so failed my attempt to hide it!_

"Princess you're lying, that much we know!" Dean snorted at my lame attempt and nudged me with his elbow.

"Look Amanda I have visions to, of people dying, usually connected to other psychics and a demon" Sam said trying to reassure me. "I haven't had them since we wasted the demon but I know the look and signs."

"Yea I have visions, only they aren't called that its a premonition. Being able to see past and future events when it first started I could only see into the past, but it has since developed. It's triggered by touching objects that are closely related to what's going to happen or has. I don't know why it happened but usually has something to do with family or someone close to me" I explained a little uncomfortable about doing so.

"How long have you had them?" Dean asked

"When I turned thirteen our father died, I've had them since" I told him as Shelly placed our food on the table asking if we needed anything else. Both of them sat quietly, Sarah gave me a genuine smile and nod. We were both relieved that they didn't freak out on us. Most hunters don't take to kindly of it.

"Well now you know could you please keep it between us, Seth doesn't know, its bad enough we have other abilities we don't him to worry about this one to." Sarah said not realizing she just told them that wasn't the only thing and _"WE"_ had. Kicking her under the table "Ow" She said as I glared her down!

"So uh..you have abilities to and not just one?" Sam asks looking at the both of us. Dean officially looked like he was cautious of us, just like a normal hunter would be.

"So you said more than one, do you mind me asking what else?" Sam asked looking mainly at Sarah. For a moment she just sat there and looking at me. I really wanted to focus on Sam and Deans thoughts making sure if it was wise to tell them anymore.

**Dean:** _Wow this is awkward as hell, and I'd be damned if these two don't eat as much as I do, I don't know but definitely hope I get a chance to..._

Blocking him out and smiling to myself that's all I needed to hear from him now for Sam...

**Sam:** _I wonder if they trust us! I should of explained more about my own instead of grilling them on theirs. I just hope it has nothing to do with the same Demon! _Dropping my fork and swallowing hard "Sarah um... I uh.."

"What" she asked freezing her movements knowing I was snooping in there thoughts.

"Um..demon..he thinks our 'gifts' have something to do with a demon." I said out loud forgetting they were even there. A little freaked out and hoping they didn't know about "The" demon.

"What?" Sam, Dean and Sarah all ask at once, looking at them I was a little scared to continue.

"I am telepathic, uh um...I can read your thoughts if I wanted to. I don't like to intrude and half time I'd much rather not know what people are thinking, but when I, or things just...shit I was scared and sometimes when that happens I loose my block and get all thoughts in at once." I ramble out as fast as I could not really able to focus on one particular thought.

"Look sweetheart don't go roaming around in my head alright" Dean said a little aggravated, I could tell that unnerved him and to most it made them feel vulnerable.

"I don't I promise, I got Sam's thoughts mainly..so what does our gifts have anything to do with a demon?" I asked knowing that deep down Sarah and I had some theories about it, but hell lots of demons out there and they could be talking about anyone of them.

"I'm not sure mine were giving to me when I was a baby from a demon yellow-eyed demon actually. Didn't start getting my visions until I turned twenty-three; I've had them for just about three years" he stated.

"We've had them our entire lives, Manda is telepathic which is her strongest gift, also has some telekinesis she hasn't mastered _yet _and then the premonitions that started when she was thirteen.

I am an empath which is my strongest gift, I'm also telekinetic which I have control of. I don't practice except for the empathy that can get a little overwhelming and I need to keep a lock on it. So there now you know, please no more questions for now and keep it to yourselves." Sarah explained going back to her food.

I looked at both the boy's nodding and went back to eating. Smiling I knew Sarah would put and end to all of this, she was always good at getting her point across. Sam was still in deep thought and I know he wanted to ask about what I saw, and if it was about them.

As we finished up they told us about the vampire nest and said that we were going to scope it out and then possibly go for it later in the day so that meant we were going to be up and out all night. _Argh I hate all nighters!_

Dean and I get up to go pay for our food "Hey I got this OK, it's my treat you just buy me dinner next."

"Are you asking for a date princess?" He asked giving me that 'melt your heart' smile and a touch of cockiness.

"If that's what you what you call it _cowboy_" I said getting back my card signing my name. He just smiled and put his hand on my lower back to lead me outside toward Sam and Sarah who were smiling and laughing.

"Ready?" I asked Sarah handing the keys to her. I didn't feel like driving at the moment. Nodding and giving me a concerned look I smile to give her some reassurance.

Grabbing for the door Dean stops my hand and opens the door for me "Aww how kind of you cowboy, didn't know you were a gentleman!"

"He's not he's just ..." Sam started and then stopped from the look Dean gave him. Clearing his throat he gets in the car.

"Thanks" is all I could get out even if it was to get in my pants later he was being nice, so unlike the Dean Winchester I had heard about.

Leaning in as I was rolling the window down.."Sammy and I will meet you back at your place in a bit, we have some things to get and take care of before tonight."

And with that he stood up from my window and walked to his door quickly getting in.

I close my eyes and relax my mind and body, tuning everything out as we leave the parking lot heading home.

*//*

Arriving at the apartment I came out of my meditation and look over at Sarah who seemed to be doing the same. "You think they might say something to Seth? I mean they are good friends with him!"

"I sure hope not Sis, because he finds out we have been hiding this from him, he's going to flip a shit" Sarah said calmly.

"Lord why me!" I say looking up in the sky, "I hate fighting with Seth, I hate those premonitions, I hate not having a _NORMAL_ life, and I hate not having our parents!"

"Come on lets get inside I want to do some research, for some reason I have a bad feeling about this hunt. Speaking of the premonitions care to elaborate?"

"Rather not but I will, anything I could use the help keeping it from happening." I said and went in to exact detail about what I saw.

"Ok well we will just do the best we can to keep that from happening" She said trying to convince me or maybe herself.

_**Sam's POV**_

"Dean they don't fit the pattern for the yellow-eyes maybe they just happen to be psychics!" I commented looking at him knowing he's probably thinking about them...or maybe _her_. "Dean are listening to me?"

"Yea just thinking about this hunt and what the hell she saw. I mean if it has anything to do with us, hell the look on her face showed it wasn't good..." Dean stated.

A buzz in my pants brought me out of the thought of them possibly helping us save Dean from going to hell.

"Hello"

_"Sam?"_

"Amanda? What's up?"

_"I need to talk to you both can I come to your room?"_

"Yea sure its the Founders Inn room ten"

_"Ok I'll be there in five"_She said and hung up. Looking at Dean "Amand is coming over to speak to us." He nodded and went back to flipping through the channels.

A slow grin appeared on his face. _He's definitely thinking about her!!_ I smile and shake my head focusing on the computer screen needing to save Dean.

_**Meanwhil**__**e...**_

_**Amanda's POV**_

Hanging up with Sam I grab my shoes and walk to Sarah's room "Hey" I come barging in "I'm going to talk to Sam and Dean, I can't keep this from them I feel like it's their right to know, plus I'm going stir crazy waiting for Seth." I told her about to walk back out.

"Hey wait" throwing me the keys "You'll need these, and I knew you were going to it was just matter of time" she said smiling at me and going back to her work.

I shake my head and walk out the door heading towards the car. Getting in starting her up and hightailing out of there. On the way I mentally prepared myself for questions because the information I did have wasn't much but needed to be shared. Pulling up I spotted the Impala right in front of the room number.

I walked up to the door getting ready to knock and it opened Sam smiled at me with tired eyes and moved to let me in. Dean was leaning against the head board looking at me with those damn beautiful hazel eyes... _Ahh those eyes I could just stare forever..._

Not knowing I was actually doing so I heard Sam cough and clear his throat. "You need some water Sam?" I asked looking at him with a serious face. Dean grinned at my comment "Look you both think I'm nuts I know but I felt like I needed to tell you what I saw since they involve you both." I paused looking at them for some kind of reaction but got none. _Figures just like a male, a male hunter at that._

"Right well it's not much but both happened when I touched your car Dean, um when we got back from our run Sarah and I were ...well..you know acknowledging your beautiful car so I ran my hand down her like I would my own and I fell to ground with a what you call" I pointed to Sam "a vision.."

Smiling at me probably because of what I said about his car I couldn't help but blush a little.."It was you" pointing to Dean"Sam, Sarah and I... um we were walking in while the fangs were sleeping, Dean bumped a table causing everything to fall, beer bottles to be exact, anyways we all look back and they were watchin' us. Then I came to..." pausing and going to sit on the bed Dean was on I moved his legs and went to continue "the second one, touching your car again; I saw the both of you and my brother along with few others held down by the vamps and Sarah yelling. That was it, but lots and lots of blood!!" I finished with my focus on Sam.

No one really saying anything, Dean watching my every move, Sam analyzing everything I just told them I felt the need to leave "Look I probably should be getting back, you heading over soon?"

"Yea in a bit Seth wanted to bring few other hunters over here to layout a plan then head over to pick you two up." Sam explained as I got up to leave the room "See in a bit then Sam" I put my hand on his arm and smiled. Dean followed me out the door and to my car.

"You want open it for me again" I said leaning against his car and smirking.

"Actually I wanted to tell you something" he stated leaning against mine, nodding at him to continue "I think you and Sarah should stay out of this, you two could get hurt and it's --"

"Your joking right? I mean hello we have been doing this for years. Son of a bitch please don't tell me your like my brother?" Shaking my head and crossing my arms to my chest. _And to think I actually thought you were cute!!_

He grabbed my hands and pulled me to him whispering in my ear "Calm down princess, I'm not going to stop you" he said before he kissed my neck and opened the door at the same time. I fumble at first to get her started, and I could feel him smiling at me but I got control and backed out heading home.

_**Sarah's Pov**_

_"What's up?"_ Amanda asks with worry, she is always worried about something.

"Hey where are you?"

_"On the way back be there in two minutes, you ok?"_

"Yea just hurry ok!" Shutting the phone I get up and head to the closet. Grabbing the doors open and pulling back all my clothes I put in my code for the 'invisible compartment' revealing all of my weapons. We had them hidden throughout the house in case something were to happen.

"Hey what's going" she asked as I pull out a book. "Wait why the book of protection, why we need protection?"

"Not us, this is for them we are going to have to use some of our gifts Sis, this isn't some normal fang hunt!"

"What do you mean, what did you find out? Sis this book we shouldn't even have it, remember stealing it wasn't easy."

"Yea I know but with our gifts they could get hurt and we need to block them from getting any of it." I explained to her hoping somehow she could just get a hold of her telekinesis tonight.

"Ok but what about getting them to drink it? I mean really can't tell them 'hey drink this its going to save your life', anyway what are we dealing with?"

"Vampires but with some kind of super vampire. They are using spell of some kind, I think. We always take a shot before we go out so we will just make sure they all drink one shot!"

"Last time we _used_ them against something we nearly killed ourselves. Not to mention burning the whole damn barn down!" Amanda made a good point but this was only way we all were going to get out alive.

"Right well control it and talk me through it. I know you can its going be hard but come on we've done it before on accident so now we can do it with control." I told her trying to get her at ease but deep down I knew this was going to be really hard for her.

_**Amanda's POV**_

After pouring the blocking spell in the Tequila, Sarah called Seth to see when they were heading over. "Ok see you then" snapping her cell phone shut "They just pulled up so get the shots ready please."

"Already done, and I poured us two shots each before adding it in, just in case it back fires on us and stops us from using." I told her as the boys walk in, along with two other hunters. Sighing _Well here were go, bottoms up!!_

"Shots everyone!" I yell to all the hunters as the approach the kitchen table.

"Um why don't we wait till afterwards!" Sam I could tell was shocked to hear we wanted to drink before a job.

"Nope this is a pre-hunt shot, our family has done it for along time and since you all are here helping us with this hunt its only fair you join, just one I promise." Seth, Sarah, Dean, the other two hunters and I held up our shots.

"Come on Sammy just one" Dean said as Sam grabbed his short and toasted with everyone the taking the shot.

"See now that wasn't so bad!" I said and Sarah and I grab the second one "Cheer sis" she said and we both take it down then slammed it on the table.

"Alright lets go!"

With that we all head out to the cars...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **_**It's like the darkness is the light**_

**Rihanna -Disturbia**

**Linkin Park -Place Inside My Head**

**Danny Elfman -The Little Things**

**

* * *

**

_"Alright lets go!"_

_With that we all head out to the cars..._

We get out the car the sun slowly descending down to the earth grabbing out the gear. Sarah holstered her guns on her thighs and swung her machete around before smirking at me. One thing about the both of us, we loved a good fight, and taking out bad guys in the process just made it more fun!

"Your not going to need those guns they won't do any good" Dean said as she placed the knife at her side.

"Ah yes but these aren't just any kind of gun, so don't worry your pretty little head!" She said winking and smiled at me; who couldn't help but snicker.

I grab my Sai's and put them in my back holster appearing as an 'X', and adding a few other knifes to my boots and belt. Nodding at the boys to let them know we were ready I look back at Sarah and I put our earphones on while we all head towards the barn.

The boys figured with enough of help we had we could just go in and just take them out. Sarah and I new and felt differently, counting around thirty-seven fangs, all drinking and carrying on; we knew this wasn't going to work out as they planned. Good thing they had us to back them up.._argh_ _**MEN**_!!

Entering quietly as possible I look towards Dean who is giving me a concerned look, I wink bobbing my head to the music, hoping to lighten him up. Pointing to the table putting my finger to my mouth to symbolize _'shh'_and faced back towards the main area. Silently maneuvering around, we suddenly get spotted, signaling to the Winchesters, Seth, and the others, Sarah and I pull out our weapons and begin to get this done. "Here we go" I mumble to myself.

My heart pounding two fangs attacked me as I landed a kick and a punch to them, momentarily letting me gain an upper hand; only to have one grab me from behind. I head-butt him and swiftly turn cutting off his head with one of my sai's and ran towards the others. Stabbing two along the way and decapitating them as well, perfect. Of course things never stayed perfect, so getting knocked on my ass and hit a few times in my face kind of pissed me off.

I look toward the others who were fairing alright, Sarah who is just taking them out as they come, swiftly hitting a few in the face and then shooting. Dropping to the floor she shoots three of them that were attacking Sam and Dean.

Kicking one off me and twirling my legs around so I was up on my two legs again, using my Sai's to stab them and then take off their heads. One good thing about Sarah and I is we had specially made weapons, so killing anything supernatural, much like the Colt; was not a problem.

"ENOUGH" I turn to see the man who I assume is the head vampire commanded out in a deep raspy voice. Sarah and I both pause glaring back at him, moving closer to her. Both panting trying to gain control of our breaths while four vamps walk towards us. Sarah shooting two of them with no hesitation and I stabbing one in the neck with both Sai's then pulling outwards slicing his head right off.

"Gross" I said and giggle to myself looking down at the blood splatering all over my arms and body.

"I said ENOUGH" he yells again grabbing Seth by the neck.

"Ok fine but call them off.." Sarah growled off at him. He turned towards the others and they back away.

"Drop the weapons, Now" This fucking coven leader was starting to get a little to demanding for my taste. Reluctantly Sarah and I both drop the weapons and kick it towards him, as two of his pick them up. Head-honcho walks towards us stopping to look at the weapons smiling "Nice, I've never seen anything like these, let me guess can kill anything; blessed and made by a monk." He laughs moving around the both of us dragging in our scents. "Hummm, you both would taste heavenly" evil laugh erupts from his stomach "I want to taste you.." he pauses in front of us smiling as he signals two females to come and tie our hands behind our back. "Now I wouldn't want you two 'witches' to use on me." Before anyone could protest they were already tying us up.

"Let them go" Seth hollered out still held back along side the Winchesters.

"Humm, see that right there is funny!" He tapped his face with a pointer finger "Um, no they are definitely something I want to taste and they won't fight it because if they do I'll kill you all" the fang commented and turned back towards us. Grabbing Sarah by the shoulder he pulls her close.

"You hurt her your going to pay, and I will make sure it's slow and painful" I informed him as drug his nose up her neck licking her artery. Backing away he back-handed me in the mouth, busting my lip.

Spitting out blood I laugh and push him a little bit more while the Winchesters and others were watching in fear. He ignores me this time and grabs Sarah and bites down drawing her blood as she hisses not giving him the pleasure of a scream. Letting go and pushing her towards the others "Don't touch her, these two are mine just hold her still" he explained to them and faced me.

"Your turn" he grinned, and I brace myself for him to impact me with his teeth. Smiling at me he shakes his head slowly "Now you don't think I'm going to be as . . . well lets say _'nice'_ as I was to your sister, do you?" Grabbing by the neck and off the ground, he slams my body against the wall not far from the others. I grunt in little bit of pain, while he smiles and rips open my shirt.

"Hey that was my favorite shirt"

Ignoring that comment the vampire drags his hands across my breast moving the piece of fabric covering them before biting down on the swell of my right one. "Fuck" I cry as he drew blood moaning at the taste. I saw Sarah in the corner of my eye getting loose from the small blade she had in her hand.

Releasing his bite he grins licking the blood from my lip "Perfect" he whisperers grinding his pelvis into me. I could hear the men yelling out promises of death and what-knots but Sarah's is the one I catch.

"HEY" Sarah roars, he turns towards her to see her free and the few vampires on the ground behind her. He looks back at the others holding the hunters back nods at them to keep where they are at. I use this time to continue at my restraints finally getting free I glace to Dean hoping they would trust us. Slowly moving my legs up bracing my back against the wall, I kick him from behind sending him toward Sarah who in returns punches him dead in the face knocking him to the ground. I run over to them, grabbing him and pulling out another one of my knifes stabbing him in the shoulder against the wall to pin him there.

Sarah grabs my hand and we both focus on the ground for a minute then looking up with our eyes glowing a golden amber whirling as if to gain more power we glare at the vampire both putting out hands out to thrust our energy towards him causing him to scream in agony. Focusing all our energy around us to take down the fangs I yell toward the others "Hurry...run...out ...now...can't...hold...long..."

As we hear them grabbing things and leaving I contact Sarah _"Sis I'm loosing strength lets end this"_ she nods and we both push all of our energy out with a eruption causing every vampire to scream out in pain as the area around us bust in to flames catching on fire.

"Well that's our queue" She said as we both stagger out the barn. Reaching outside Seth, Dean and Sam rush over to us as we drop to the ground drained from the power we used. Only thing I could see was a haze of them trying to get us to regain consciousness but the blackness took over before I could say anything.

--

_**Vampire's POV (Aka Stephan)**_

_Walking out of the fire..._ an evil laugh erupted from his chest "Sorry girls should of made sure I was dead" and he continued to the forest.

"They are strong" the Vampire comments to the open night.

"Yes they are, they almost had you" the man appear out from behind the tree.

"Well they should of focused more on me"

"They are still learning soon my plans for them will come around and they will be unstoppable. Lucius you have done well, now to get rid of the others they will be in the way."

"What about the Winchester's, they --"

"I have no need for them, Lilith will take care of both soon enough" The man disappears after that leaving Lucius to finish what he started.

---

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Wha...where's my s..s..ist--" I said trying to stay conscious long enough to get some answers. I knew Amanda was strong but this was a tough on for the both of us.

"Shh Sarah she up front with Seth and Dean" Sam explained holding onto me with my head against his chest. I was sitting in his lap in the back seat of a car.

"Sh...'k?" I ask with my eyes close trying to focus but I kept feeling the urge to give in to the darkness.

"We are taking you both to the hospital." Hearing him tell me these words I begin to relax and close my eyes.

---

_**Dean's POV **_

Glancing over frowning at the sight of her motionless and I look up in the rear-view mirror to check on Sammy who was whispering to Sarah.

"Turn here" Seth said with Amanda in his lap. "She's out cold" sighing "I don't know what I saw back there but I sure as hell better get an explaination from you" he whispered to her.

"You've never seen anything like that before?" I ask

"No that was more than just there normal gifts" shaking his head "she's pale and her breath is shallow" Seth commented still holding on to his youngest sister. Pulling up Seth tried to carry Amanda but with his broken ribs and dislocated shoulder he fell to ground.

"I got her" Picking her up, I follow Sam into the hospital.

"Come on princess stay with me!" Running towards the doors greeted by a doctor and two nurses "What happened to her?"

"Car accident" looking at Seth "we were following them and somehow they lost control of their car hitting a tree, got them here as soon as we could." I explained as I placed her on the gurney.

"Stay here we will get back with you soon" She told us and walked out following the nurses who were working to get Amanda stable. Sam and Seth both looking frustrated and worried I asked hoping a believable story was used "what did you tell them Sammy?"

"Car accident, you?"

"Same" He nodded at me, sitting down sighing I was tired of surprises and sick of loosing people.

"Dean, Sam do you know anything about this, what they --" was all he got out before we started to shake our heads in response "no" I said with a low mumble. Then it dawned on me.._he called them witches_! I'd have to ask them about that later, if later came.

Doctor Cook came out and introduced herself and gave us an update "Sarah is stable, she's suffered a lot of beating in her ribs causing one to crack but will heal just fine. Though she is completely exhausted, dehydrated and has fallen in to unconsciousness you are able to see her now."

"What about Amanda?" I asked before Seth even got the words out, still mulling over everything that happened.

"She's unconscious we are trying to control some of the bleeding from her head wound. She has lost a lot of blood she has cuts all along her neck and chest. I'm sorry and we will let you know when shes stable enough for you to see her." She explained we nodded and thanked her for the information.

Walking down the hall Sammy stops me before entering Sarah's room..

"Dean you ok, you look like your going to pass out?"

"Yea I'm fine" Giving me a look of 'I know your lying' "Sammy they did this to protect us, hell I'm not even going to be alive in six months. I can't have their blood on my hands..I just.."

"Dean they knew, the knew this was going to happen, I didn't want to say anything but I think they planned it." He said rubbing his hand in his hair "And I will find away to save you so stop with the 'dying soon' bullshit speech."

"I know I got the feeling to, the shots, then the fang calling them witches.." I looked at Sam and we walked in to the room to see Seth staring at his sister tears welt up in his eyes. I couldn't help but remember Sam laying in that bed dead before I made that deal, this was hitting home a little to much.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of gotten you both in this mess, please forgive me and wake up." Seth said to Sarah as he slowly backed away heading towards the door. "Could you both stay here with the girls, call me if either wake up or anything changes?"

"Yeah where you heading?" Sammy asked as Seth was grabbed his jacket.

"A drink. I'll be back" was all he said before disappearing.

I turn my head towards Sarah and Sam "A drink huh, well isn't this just the perfect time" I bit out pissed he was leaving them here for a drink.

_**Two days later...(still Dean POV)**_

Sarah had woken up, Seth came back drunk, he had been for two days but coherent. When she was feeling better Sarah explained everything to us and said it was the only way we all would survive; which didn't make me feel any better. She left out the fact they were called 'witches' but no one was forcing her to talk anymore than she wanted. Amanda was now stable enough for us to go see her, but they wouldn't allow us to stay long. We were questioned from the doctors and cops about the 'accident' we did the best to explain with little detail, and then the bites came up. Seth told them that some weird-o freak bit them and he went in to detail about how they were fetish's for the girls.._blah blah blah_..it was a good story actually I have to give it to the guy.

"I need to see my sister" Sarah stated trying to get up off the bed, she was starting to panic.

"Not yet you need to rest" Sammy told her pushing her back to the bed. He had been taking good care of her, never leaving her side and it was defininetly bugging the hell out of her.

"Now" She said raising her voice and with that Seth went to get a wheel chair for her.

--

_**Sarah's POV**_

They took me to see her, she was still lying there with a breathing tube in her mouth. They said she was having trouble breathing that the head damage was pretty bad. I knew it was the exhaustion from the power we used that was causing her body to fail. _She was giving up!!_

"Maverick you need to wake up now, this isnt funny anymore, come on please you can't leave me!!" I whispered to her holding her hand. She didn't flinch which I thought the name Maverick would shake her a little.

"Ok so your going to make me find you huh? Fine be hard headed!!" I said as I turned to Sam and Dean.

"Either of you have a knife?" Both just stare at me waiting for me to explain. Sighing and growing impatient"I'd like to barrow it!" I told them with some aggravation.

"Yeah" Dean sighed handing me the little knife. I could feel it they were freaked out, worried, curious and upset. I grab it making a slit in my sisters right palm and then doing the same to my left, after handing the knife back to Dean. I place the uncut hand on her forehead close my eyes and focus on her and the energy around her and I then I grab her hand with mine giving us a link to each other.

_"Sis can you hear me?"_

_"Sarah? Your what..how..I mean I tried to contact you and I couldn't"_

_"I've been reading and found out we could bind our blood and maybe get a connection going..guess it worked" I smile at her through my mind, I was happy to finally hear her voice again._

_"Thanks, I'm happy to hear you're again too. By the way you need to stop reading its annoying! So how we getting me out of here? I mean I have been trying for like two days" She stated a little freaked out that she was still stuck in her mind._

_"I don't know how I just wanted to contact you and see if I could help." I told her honestly which I knew wasn't reasuring but truth._

_"Ok well I'm ready then to go back ...so focus on getting me in to my body.."_

_Laughing "Yea we can try but I don't know if that's going to work!"_

_"Well it better fucking work.." Smiling at her we both start to focus again ..this time it was like we were getting some where but for some reason it wasn't enough. Then it dawned on me ..make her want to really come back..pissing her off would do it. _

_I grin "Hey Maverick, I over heard Dean say he thought you were weak little girl, also something about getting you drunk and into bed probably by the end of three drinks." _

_"Sonsofbitch...that Motherfucker...I'll kill hi-"_

We both shot up breathing heavily, I look at her trying to not to choke on the tube down her throat as the nurses began running in to calm her down. Finally getting that tube out and few other things being checked, she said something to me in a low whimper of a voice "Shh, don't try to speak yet sis, the tube has made your throat raw."

Her frustration and annoyance shot at me "Do..nt...call..meh..Ma..veri..ck" she sneered out then asked for water and coughed.

Laughing but relieved that she was awake and herself I hand her glass of water "Sure anything for you" I smile and wink at her. "I'm going to lay down, our little adventure has made me sleepy. Love you girl..get some rest" I kiss her forehead and look towards Sam who came up and grabbed my wheelchair.

"Maverick lemme guess your IceMan?" Sam asked smiling at me.

"Of course" I grin "we watched a lot of Top Gun, raced together so it kind of just stuck." I explain to him remembering how we used race cars for cash.

Sam helped me to bed "You mind if I stay with you?"

"Of course not, thanks for your help" I was very grateful Sam and Dean stuck around to help Seth, he was not good with hurt. Smiling at me and grabbing my hand he sits down laying his head down on the bed next to me.

--

_**Amanda's POV**_

Glaring at Dean for what my sister said.."pshhh ..getting me drunk isn't going to work cowboy" I whisper to myself!

"What?" He turned to me

"Nothing, why you here?" I asked a little upset at him for making a comment like that, but then again he's Dean.

Taken back from what I said he seemed to get an attitude "well I just thought...you know what never mind, did you come back as a hormonal bitch?" He asked as he grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door.

As he was about to leave Seth came barging in pissed off and drunk "What the hell did you do? What was this 'magic' shit you two did?"

"Hi nice to see you to, yea thanks I'm alive and well" I roll my eyes knowing it was just elevating the pissed off mood he and I were in.

"Cute, what was that shit Amanda Lynn Cooper? I want an answer now!" He stated getting in my face holding my jaw in his hand.

"Hey Seth man she just woke up let her get som--" Dean tried to intervene but was quickly stopped.

"Dean this is between my sister and I, leave or shut the fuck up!" Seth said never taking his eyes off of me. Dean getting a angry look on his face he looked at me and he turned to leave. _Figures he would just leave..COWARD I screamed!_

"What did Sarah tell you?" I ask

"Everything but what _really_ happened. So visions, you kept this shit from me why?" Letting go of my face roughly and crossing his arms waiting for an answer.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch I didn't tell you because you had enough to worry about damn it! Plus you don't believe I could use this shit for good, no you think it hunt worthy..hell what was it you said to me 'If others found out they would hunt you down, stop with the hocus pocus shit and be normal'. What happened at the barn, that I can't explain we were pissed off it just sort of happened, and I don't have control over my fucking powers ok so enough with the interrogations I need to rest I feel woozy." I tell him turning my back and closing my eyes.

He didn't say anything and just left, like always!

* * *

**_Ugh okay I tried to put the damn POV's in the middle but it kept changing to the side, so sorry if it's a pain or harder to read...my apologies!! _**

**_~Mandalynn_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Running Away**

**Hoobastank- Running Away**

**Sharon Little -Piece**

**Halestorm - I'm Not An Angel**

* * *

Still closing my eyes and trying to connect Sarah who I hope would hear me _"Iceman..listen to me, we have got to leave I have got a bad feeling something not right..."_

She didn't reply so I lay there waiting for sleep to take me over "Miss Cooper?" Louis Cook the doctor walked in.

"Doc?" I turn to him "what's up?"

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm ok, just happy everyone made it out alright." I was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable having him near me. He grabbed my leg and slowly rubbed up and down. This was weird "Doc?" I question him as his hands crept up higher towards my thigh. I so need to get out of this damn hospital.

"Yes Miss Cooper?" Giving him a slight smile I start to feel like I was trapped. Yawning a little bit to make him think I was sleepy.

"I'm sleepy, could I get some rest? This has been a really exhausting few days." I ask and curl up in to my bed as he removed his hand.

"Sure, I'll just be down the hall if you need anything. Let me know alright!" He said before kissing me on the cheek and then the hand. As he was walking out I was starting to hyperventilate, the fucking Doc had to be possessed.

The nurse comes in and pushes another dose of pain medication._ Shit..._ I mutter to myself _this is keeping me from my abilities_! As the medicine is being pumped in to my body I begin to drift off to sleep...

--

_**Sam's POV**_

Watching Sarah sleep I see she is really restless, she has a look of hurt and fear in her face. After hearing Seth yelling at Amanda and then Dean saying he was going to get some sleep at the motel. I kept a check on both of them, there was way more to them and what's been shown but I needed to focus on saving Dean from hell.

"Get some sleep Sam, and thanks for comforting me!" She whispered before closing her eyes again and resting herself back to sleep. At this point I close my eyes and concentrate on her stroking my hair.

--

_**Dean's POV **_

Waking up glancing over at the clock it reads six-o' four pm. It's been around five hours since I left the hospital. Sitting up and rubbing my face in my hands I get up head toward the shower, getting it as the hot water relaxes me for the first time in days.

"Sammy" I say as he answered his cell phone driving to the hospital.

_"Dean, what's up?" his groggy voice told me he had been sleeping before I called._

"I'm on my way back, everything ok?"

_"Yea just woke up, Sarah still sleeping, I'll head down to Amanda's and check on her."_

"Alright be there soon." I told him hanging up the phone. As I pass the bar I see Seth's truck parked outside. Sighing turning around and pulling in to the parking lot.

"Seth"

"Dean"

"Think it's a little early to be drinking?"

"Nope, why are you here? Girls alright?"

"Yea I think so on my way back to check. You should be there!"

"Not you're business, just ...they tend to cause me to drink. I feel like I can't protect them if they are always using to protecting me. . . I shouldn't of gotten them involved." Sighing and downing a little more of beer "They were doing fine without me" he whispered taking down the rest of his beer and slamming it down on the counter.

"I know how you feel, Sammy was in college and I got him out to find dad. And well that didn't end well for us and now the gate was opened letting out all those fucking demons and our fathers is dead." I tell him motioning to the bartender to hand me two more beers. Grabbing one and sliding the other to Seth. He nodded in thanks "Look they are ok man, and honestly I've never seen anything like that..um..well whatever they did. They did save all of our lives, not to mention those were some steroid enhanced vampires." Taking a gulp of the beer I focus my thoughts on what happened that night until he spoke up.

"They were demon vampires..of some sort..I knew they are laced with some kind of demon blood... I don't get it though..it's just fucking insane!" He said shaking his head in disgust.

"Demon vampires..how many of those" pointing to his beer"have you had?" I ask him in a slight amusing manner, but I knew he wouldn't just say something like that, Seth was just as dedicated to hunting as dad was, all business no play type. _I mean hell we deal with crazy shit all the time, why not demonic vamps?_

"Not enough to forget that!" Turning towards me "Dean I need you to do me a favor!"

"Alright shoot"

"The girls, take them with you, this is bigger than I thought. Those vampires. . . they were after them from the beginning I knew this that's why I came here. They need to watched after and I can't do that and get to the bottom of this!" He pleaded with me and snorted "Plus you know Amanda won't listen to me, I think she made that point very clear" he added a bit hurt.

Understanding what it's like to have to grow up fast and take care of your family, I felt bad for him. They grew up without a father or mother and now were loosing a brother, he was more of a drill Sargent to them "Yea alright man" I reassured him unsure if this was the best idea. I paid the bartender and left for the hospital. On the way I worry now that I have to watch after two more people, knowing in a few months I wasn't going to be around.

--

_**Amanda's POV**_

Sitting up woozy from the drugs that they keep giving I gaze out the open window looking out at the sun disappearing again thinking...

_"Daddy...Sarah and I made you something."_

_"What is it princess?" he said picking me up taking me to Sarah who was in the kitchen setting up for the surprise._

_"Close your eyes Daddy!" Closing his eyes running into the wall -on purpose but made us laugh- "Ouch, can I open my eyes yet?"_

_"Not yet Dad" Sarah said as she finished with the icing on the cake._

_"Ok NOW" Both Sarah and I say at the same time jumping up and down when we see the smile on our dads face. "Ta -Da" We say bringing our arms up in a cute pose._

_"Oh My! Wow you two did this? For me?" He said walking over looking at all the presents and decorations around the kitchen._

_"Yep-Yep! It was your birthday last week but you and Seth were out hunting so we decided to do it today!" Pulling Daddy's hand over to the cake Sarah made."Look Daddy Sar did this!"_

_Smiling with little welts of tears in his eyes "Lady Bug you did this? When you start baking?" He asked pulling her in to a huge bear hug._

_"I was reading and kind of just whipped it up myself, well Manda helped but you know she doesn't have much patience." Sarah explained still being held by our dad._

_"Your both did a great job I couldn't ask for anything better, you know I'm sorry but Bobby needs some help this coming up weekend and I know it's your birthday's so lets celebrate both tonight okay?" He stated and went to fridge to grab some milk and plates._

Tearing up at the memories I wished so much that he was still alive.

"Hey" I hear a voice coming in to my room. Looking back I see Dean standing at the doorway. He notices my tears and I could see his body tense up and walk in closer to me.

"Hi" I say back with a shaky voice.

"You ok?"

Nodding 'yes' and then 'no' I hide my head in my hands and begin to sob a little more. Grabbing my chin I look up at him, deep hazel eyes looking into my blue ones I could see he was worried. He nudged my legs over a bit to sit on the bed. Not saying anything to me he just rubs my bear back for a few moments until I pull back from the embrace, not that I wanted to but I didn't want to fall back asleep either, which is were I was heading.

"Thanks I needed that" I blush at him, making a curtain around my face to hide the color.

"No problem, your getting chill bumps might want to tie you back up" he leaned in tying the back of the gown again. I inhale taking in his scent of musk, leather, soap and _Dean. _Trying to keep myself from moaning he finished and sat back.

"Thanks for that too, was getting a bit drafty!" I said with us both chuckling, slight blush again creeping up. _What is with me, fucking drugs!!_

"I can see that" his gaze traveled toward my chest and back up grinning like a fool and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Perv" I said pulling the blanket up to my chest and blushing yet again. _It was kind of making me feel good he held some attraction towards me, I was quite a bit younger than him, sic years to be exact!_

"So what's going?" I ask bring myself out of those kind of thoughts.

"Two of you are coming with Sammy and I when you get released from here!"

"Seth" I mumble looking towards the door angrily "he told you to watch us didn't he? Like we can't take care of ourselves."

"No..well Yes, but I know Sammy is attached to Sarah hell he hadn't left her side much since we got here. You're brother just wants to make sure your safe, I mean you two pissed a lot of vamps off with that little stunt you both did. You will be hunted and at least we can be there to help if something happens." He explained and I knew he was trying to be a nice as possible because watching him become uncomfortable with having somewhat of a 'chick-flick' moment was bugging him.

"First off I think we saved **your** asses, and second who said we wanted to?"

"Look princess stop being a brat, if you don't want to go with us that fucking bad don't frankly I really don't look forward to your 'tudes'! Fuck your stubborn as hell woman!" He said frustrated with me and walks out the room again.

Sighing I move to get off the bed only to fall on the ground "Damn it" I yell and start to cry again. _Jeezus what is wrong with my mental state right now, bitchy to crying in three point five seconds!! Again I say Fucking DRUGS!!_

"Shit what happened" Dean rushes back in looking at me on the floor.

"I thought you left?"

"I did I was pissed and I came back to tell you, you have no choice your coming with us because Sarah thinks its a good idea" smiling he because he knew that would win me over.

"Great use my sister against me, Thanks" trying to get up "Can you help I wanted to get some clothes on."

"Yea..um..why?"

"Because I'm getting out of here this place it messing with my emotions plus..I can't focus with all the damn drugs they keep pumping me with." I told him as he was helping off the ground. Holding me up my legs still weak from the lack of movement in the last few days.

"Yea because you sure seem ready to leave" his hand grazed my breast and made me groan.

"Just need to get my strength back, ass!" Taking deep breath I inhaled his scent again "Help me to bathroom, oh and go get me some clothes!"

Staring at me "Please?"

"Please Dean, Please can you get me some clothes."

"Better, you need me to help?" He grinned as I make it to the bathroom turning around to glare at him and grab on to the wall for support. "Hey you have a great ass by the way!"

"Perv" I yell back at him, only blushing to myself this time which I was thankful for.

*//*

After a few hours of being released from the hospital, well alight a few hours after **demanding **to be released out of the hospital, Sarah and I grab our things to take with us. "Argh I can't believe we have to ride with the Winchesters. How come we can't take our car!" I mumble as I am packing clothes and other accentual things for this 'road trip'.

"Because I said so!" Dean said to me standing in the door way watching as I am packing.

"What do you want Winchester?"

"To watch you get all upset over nothing. It's hilarious!" He said tilting his head sideways as I am picking up my drawing notebook out from underneath my bed. Turning around to see him staring at me ass "Probably liked it better when we were in the hospital..." I stated as he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yea but this is nice to, it leaves imagination! I must say though you hav--"

"Dean!" Seth growled, standing behind him in my doorway. Unfazed Dean turns around still smiling as he walks off.

"What do you want Seth?"

"Peace on Earth?" Unamused he sighed "Please lets not fight ok, I just wanted to say bye and that I am sorry I dragged you and Sarah in this."

"Seth it's been our whole life. . . don't be sorry, and why the hell are you acting like I'm never going to see you again?" I ask as I pull away from the hug he decided to embrace me in.

Ignoring my questions he continues with his little speech "Look you and Sarah take care of each other. Oh and don't and I repeat don't fall for Dean's pantie dropping tricks, I'll kill'em if he lays a hand on you, you're to young!" Just as I was going to speak up he interrupts "You will see me again, I just...you know this job ok so if I don't I just want you to know I love you and I wish like hell you didn't have to live this life."

That was it, he said it the one thing I thought would never come out of his mouth. 'I love you' was a given in this family but not said often enough, or atleast to me it wasn't. For a moment I was speechless, he went from drill Sargent to loving brother!

"I know Seth I love you to." Hugging him again and then walking out the door. I could hear him telling them to keep us safe and he will keep in contact as much as he could, somewhere in me I had a bad feeling this was last time I would see him. _God I hope not, don't let me loose my brother too!_

--

After we ate lunch and finished packing I grab my bag I keep on me at all times. _Books...check, iPod and charger...check, drawing pad and pencils..check, computer...check and Peanut M&M's... double check!_ Pulling the iPod and M&M's out I stare out the window as Sam and Sarah talked in the backseat about our newest hunt.

"Mandy" a nickname Sam gave me for calling him 'Sammy' "you going to listen to this? I think you should know what's going on before we get there."

"Sure Sammy, shoot away... I'm listening" Grabbing a few M&M's out and popping them in to my mouth. Glancing at Dean who has been eyeing them since I brought them out. I grin and open my mouth to add more..."Mmmmmm Sooo SOO good!" I moan and add a few more in my mouth. Shaking his head at me I scoot closer to him and place one in his mouth. "Like that?"

Grinning at me he opens his mouth for more. "Now, now you have to ask nicely." Giving me his best puppy dog eyes, which isn't as good as Sam's but it was good enough. "Alright..but don't eat them all or I will kick your ass..and you have seen what I could do!"

"Ok now that you two are done with that..back to the hunt now!" Sam blankly said.

"Shoot Sammy" Dean said after swallowing and grabbing a few more.

"Ok maid goes missing from the Worthington's house, said she left and never came back one morning. Two weeks later Mrs. Worthington freaks out saying she saw a ghost and was sent to the psychic ward after flipping out trying to kill her husband, a day later she was found dead strangled to death."

"So ghost of maid?" I ask at the same time Dean asked "Did they ever find the maid?"

"No they haven't found the maid," pausing to look back at the computer "Could be the ghost not sure yet though."

Nodding at him "Ok well I am going to listen to my music ..unless you want to say anything else?" I ask trying not to sound like a bitch but since I have had those damn meds it's messed up my mental block.

Sighing at me "Yea I'm done!"

"Sam I don't mean it like that I'm just..things_..._I can't control my block right now and if I listen to music I can drown out everyone thoughts. Sorry" I explain to him putting my earphones on. Laying his hand on my shoulder and smiling with a nod in understanding I get out my drawing pad and open up to a fresh page.

Concentrating on Sarah_..."Manda, Iv been trying to put a damn block back up. I think its because we drained so much energy that we are having to get control again." She knew I was tapping into her head, must of felt the pull._

Focusing on the music and my pad drawing a picture of our father and us as kids. Remembering that day we celebrated our birthday...

_**Day of my thirteenth birthday, Sarah's fifteenth...**_

_"Wake up Manda!!" Sarah said barging in to my room_

_"You are to damn chipper for your own good!" I growled out at her hiding under my covers._

_"Get up grumpy, Dad's home ..he's HERE!!" She yelled jumping on my bed. I pop up and look at the clock..."It's one am!!" I get up run out of bed to run down the stairs to see Dad sitting at the table with breakfast food. "Daddy, you said you weren't going to be here!!" I looked at him still grumpy at the time of morning it was._

_"Yeah well we finished extra early, plus how many times do you turn thirteen and fifteen?" He smiled, he said that every year but hey we loved him for that because he made it special every year. _

_"Very true!" Sarah stated, happy and grinning like a fool._

_"Smells so good, thanks for waking me up for this.." I tell Sarah "Oh and Happy Birthday Iceman" Grabbing her for a hug and then giving Daddy a hug as well._

_"You to Maverick! Dad thanks for coming home. It wouldn't be the same if you weren't here!" Sarah said giving Dad a hug and a kiss before sitting down with me to grub out on the waffles, bacon, and eggs._

_After opening our gifts I got my sai's and Sarah her guns. Both were made by a monk who was a great friend of his. They were beautiful weapons, he told us they would harm any kind of supernatural being, special protection._

_"Jerome made these for you two, no one else will ever have the same!" He explained to us._

_"Thanks Daddy" Sarah and I said giving him a hug and a kiss on his cheeks. The clock hit two-fourty-five a.m., and Sarah and I went back to bed full and happy. He said he was going to take us shopping for some clothes, supplies for my art, and more books for Sarah's collection. I lay down to sleep and touched my Sai one last time..._

**(Snapping to the first premonition I ever had)**

_**Running down the stairs hearing Dad yelling, a dark figure standing over Dad ripping in to his chest pulling out his heart..**_

_Jumping up from the that nightmare I look around glancing at the clock..three a.m. I go to lay down again and hear an awful noise. _I'll KILL YOU, SON OF A BITCH!! _Daddy yelled making me jump up, heart pounding all the way to the top of the stairs. Sarah running down them. I finally get the courage to head down with her only to stop and hear her scream piercingly loud, I look and watch my Dad's heart being pulled out of his chest for the second time tonight. Run over to Dad as the dark man disappears and pull him up in to my lap crying as Sarah calls nine-one-one._

Snapping out of my thoughts Dean shook me asking something, I pull off my ear buds "Wha?"

"You were out of it weren't ya, you want anything?"

"Uh Umm..yea cherry Dr. Pepper, in fact I'll go in with you" I told him setting my stuff to the side and getting out of the car.

"Nice drawing by the way, that man who is he?"

"Our Dad, how long was I out of it?"

"Not to long about three or four minutes. You sure you ok?" He asks throwing his arm on my shoulder guiding me inside with him.

"Yea just been a long week. Our birthday is this coming up" I told him as I grab a cherry Dr. Pepper for me and a Snapple for Sarah. Also grabbing some BBQ chips "Want some?" I ask and he nods.

"So when is it?"

"The thirteenth..um Friday..shit what is today?"

"Uh..Thursday fifth, Friday the thirteenth... How cool is that!" He stated

"Yea I used to think so too" I mumble as I pay for the drinks and snacks. "Oh and the gas to umm ..pump four" he hands me my card back "Thanks" I smile and walk out with Dean behind me.

"You know your like my Suga Mama, you've been paying for everything."

"We least I can do, your driving us around plus your paying for motel tonight" I told him grinning.."oh and umm two rooms Sam told me your were cheap!"

Getting back in the car Sarah and Sam both passed out in the back I smile as they both curl up to eachother using the other as a pillow of some sort.

"Cute huh!" Dean commented

"Yea, I'm glad he cares for her, she can use some good in her life."

"What about you?"

"Dean come on..your not that kind of guy I don't have to hardly know you to know that!"

"So you both have the same birthday?" Asked ignoring my statement.

"Sorry Cowboy didn't mean to hit a nerve. Yes we have same birthday, two years apart."

"You're strange Cooper" Dean stated and stole my bag of chips. Taking a sip of my soda handing it to Dean he does the same then hands it back to me. I set down the drink, grab my sweater off the floor and lay it down on his lap. Getting comfortable I put my hand on his thigh next to my face and relax listening to his Blue Oyster Cult tape. After about twenty minutes I think he feels I had fallen asleep so he begins to play with my hair, this actually putting me to sleep after while.

--

_**Dean's POV**_

After taking a swig of her coke and handing it back to her she grabs her sweater and places it on my lap, then she lays her head down. Not what I expected of this girl, she laid her hand on my thigh and pulled her feet up to the seat. I can't seem to keep my hands from her wild long curly hair playing with it, so soft...smelling like something sweet. Glancing back at Sam who is moving Sarah to his chest pulling her closer.

"Sammy" I grin and wiggle my eyebrows nodding down towards my lap.

"Dean" Sammy's eyes grow wide

"Not like that she's a sleep, now who's thinking with their other head!"

Shaking his head "So what's going on between you two? Is it love at first_ fight_?"

"Shove it Sammy" I growl at him, not wanting to think about getting close to anyone only to end up loosing them in the end.

"I'll get you out of this deal Dean"

"Another three hours give or take left Sammy, get some sleep" turning music up a little bit louder to end the conversation before it goes any further.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Just the Same Ol' Story**

**Liz Phair - Stars and Planets**

**Halestorm - I Get Off **

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

Waking up to Dean's arm on my draped on my side playing with a patch of skin showing from where my had ridden up, I decide not to move yet enjoying the touch.

"Get a good nap there Cooper?"

"It wasn't horrible! I could use dinner and a shower though." I tell him getting up and readjusting myself. _Fucking boobs fell out my bra...ugh need more coverage!_

"Soon enough, we are about ten minutes out." He told me as I pull the sun visor down to look in the mirror. _Oh My God, I look like Lohan after a night of partying._ Putting my hair up in a messy bun and smoothing out my eyeliner from under my eyes I put the visor back up and sit back.

_"Women and their pampering, look beautiful no need to worry.... another dingy motel.."_

_"Gosh I really hope Sarah doesn't think I'm pushing this thing between us to fast... I need to be investing more time in Dean and his deal then my emotions anyway..."_

_"Finally getting the block up and can keep Sam and Deans hormones out of my emotions I'm going to bust if I feel one more spike in lust...I really--"_ Sarah yelled out at me "Amanda Lynn Cooper..OUT OF MY HEAD!" _Oops, shit ...ha-ha!!_

"Sorry sis no intent, I just was calm and everyone thoughts just kind of popped up ..it was all so loud and I couldn't make it out so don't freak ok I didn't hear anything from anyone!" I assured everyone and feeling quiet embarrassed at same time. _Ok so I lied I did hear but still, they don't have to know that!_

"So dinner!" Dean said pulling in to the parking lot of a Freya's Diner. As we all get out I can still feel the tension from everyone, hell its not like I wanted to hear them! I stomp inside and sit in the booth far in the back corner. They all follow and scoot in same seating as before, must be our assigned spots. Snorting out loud I rolled my eyes and yanked the menu out of Dean's hand.

"What crawled up your ass Cooper?" He asked, which if I didn't already feel like crap I did now, and in my defence I was just lashing out.

"Leave it alone Dean" Sarah said.

"No I want to know why the sudden 'tude'!" Dean told Sarah than glanced at me waiting for an answer.

"Just leave me alone Winchester, I'm hungry and frankly I don't appreciate the stares from all of you!" I told him looking down at the menu not really paying attention.

"You're the--" Dean started before getting I assume a glare from both Sarah and Sam. "Whatever, still no need for the attitude."

Slamming my fist on the table "Look _she_ knows it's not my fault, I can't help your thoughts" pointing to all of them"Bounce around into my head, believe me its not like I want them. Fuck now leave me alone PLEASE!"

Dean shaking his head, Sarah sighing and apologizing silently, while Sam put his hand on my arm when I stare out the window. The waitress finally came to take our orders, asks Sarah for hers. Proceeding to get Sam's as well then to me "Same as him" as I pointed to Sam. Last but most certianly not least _DEAN. _He ordered the same as Sam and I but only it lasted longer, like three or four minutes longer, him and his damn flirting.

Both Sarah and I look at each other and then turn to Sam who just shrugs and goes back to the laptop. Shaking my head I elbow Dean to move so I could get out._ And..._Of course he doesn't move, _NO! _he puts his finger up at me. This infuriates me, ok fine want to play it that way, I get up and climb over the booth to the one behind us. Sarah, who is giggling because this is very Amanda thing to do, to a staring Sam, a glaring Dean and the blond waitress who seems to be getting ready to leave.

"Oh, No, Please don't go on account of me. Infact, sit, and I will take the orders back to the cook and get them started." I tell her with my hand out for the pad, she just smiles nervously and turns to leave. Shrugging I walk outside to get some air, walking around the side of the diner needing to clear my head.

Every one in the diner and few surrounding the area's thoughts were swarming through me. Not able to control this will make me go insane soon, fucking gifts... well I'd like to send this one back. Snickering to myself and my crazy thoughts...

"You ok?" I hear a voice near me making me jump and ready to fight.

"Huh" turning towards the voice "Yea, well no but fuck people piss me off sometimes you know?"

"Want some? Look like you need it more than I do?" He was a cook from the diner, handing me a bottle of Jack. Taking a few gulps of it, which I probably shouldn't have but at this point I could give a shit less.

"Thanks, I think you just made my day" handing him the bottle back.

"Damn woman you sure took a lot, love a woman who can take it like a man." He said looking at the bottle, it was just opened and when he handed it to me I definitely put a little dent in it. "Your food is ready should head back in, unless you want me to bring it to you out here.

"Thanks, and I'll eat inside" I bump fists with the man and head back inside. "Hey I'm sorry for bitching to you, uh I don't even know your name" I yell back at him.

"Eh no problem babe a hot woman like you can bitch all she wants to, just makes you that much more attractive. Oh and its Colby" He yelled back before walking inside.

I laugh feeling some of the effects of the liquor and I begin to sway a little bit stumbling in the diner. Laughing at myself I see the cook in the back laughing at me as I stumble in..."COLBY, DUDE YOU SO JUST MADE MY FREAKING NIGHT, THANKS BABE!!" I yell causing everyone who my not of heard me stumble in now look at me. Blowing him a kiss and returning back to our table.

"Feeling better Sis?" Sarah asked knowing damn well I was a little tipsy, giggling like a fool.

"Oh yea, that cook back there definitely helped. Maybe little more Jack and I would be set for night!" I tell her as she laugh shaking her head. Both Sam and Dean look at me.."What? Ooo food bout time" I grab my burger and begin to dig in as if I hadn't ate in like a week. As we finish in silence unless it was a bit of conversation about the case we have.

The waitress comes back looking at me "Colby told me to tell you that if you wanted rest of Jack you could have it" she stated annoyed waiting for me to answer.

"Tell him to meet me out back again" I tell her smiling as she nods leaving the check and taking all of our plates.

"Sarah looks like you and I have a date with Jack tonight, you game?" Nodding in agreement, Sam looks at her in question. She smiles and whispers to him about what we were talking about and he smiles and shakes head.

"Well Sammy is it OK if she participates in the fun?" I ask him

"Yea just don't get to carried away, and I want you in before it's to late no sleepovers!" He said playing with our little game.

"Yes SIR!" I salute to him. Dean gives me a look, I couldn't tell if it was annoyance or wonder but he definitely was angry with my carelessness, just like Seth. As he pays we head outside and I run toward the side of the building where Colby was waiting for me with a brown bag. I walk up and give him a kiss on the cheek taking the bag and then heading back towards the car where Dean impatiently waiting leaning against drivers side door.

He gets in as I do I turn towards Sarah.."Iceman looks like it's you, me and Jack" I said pulling out the bottle which was still half full.

"Winchester is this OK? Did you wanna join?" I shake the bottle kissing him on the cheek.

"I don't care what you do" was all he said and I knew different but he was going to have to admit it or I wasn't going to give him the time of day "And no thanks!"

"Ok just checking" I said looking back at Sarah and adding "He was kind of hott for a diner cook, wonder if I could of--"

"Not on you're life Cooper" Dean mumbled and took off to the nearest motel.

--

After getting our rooms and taking our showers, Sarah and I sat on our beds pouring mixed drinks of Jack and coke watching some old horror movie on TV. Knock at the door I stumble to the joining door we had with the boys "Cooper's how may I help you" I say opening the door to find Sam grinning at me "Sammy are you here for me or my lovely sister?"

"Just checking on the both of you, doing alright?" His beautiful grin was adorable and if my sister didn't tap that I totally would.

"Yu.." hicc "up!" I laughed and move for him to come in "Hey why don't I give you both some 'time alone'" I say as I walk in to Dean and Sam's room and shutting the door quickly. Looking around I see Dean missing, so I could only assume he was out with that waitress he so badly was flirting with. Getting comfy one of the beds trying to find the same movie I was watching earlier. Flipping through channels Dean came walking out of the bathroom with just a towel on..

"Sammy maybe we should check on--" was all he got out before looking up to find me and not Sam. _NICE...totally worth ditching Sarah and Sammy! _Trying not to laugh or stare I jump off the bed... well if I was a graceful drunk that's what** would **of happened, but no it was more like fell off.

"Oompf..FUCK"

Walking over to me and trying not to laugh "You ok? I seem to do that a lot, girls cant seem to handle such beauty"

"Don't flatter yourself I'm drunk" I say trying to get up but not quite succeeding at the moment still dizzy.

"Here" he puts his hand out helping me up "let me get dressed" he turns towards bathroom and gets dressed. _Great you dork you did a real good job of being graceful. Lets not make it obvious!!_

Looking back up when he opens door "Sammy's is over with Sarah and I don't have anything more to drink, cotton mouth. I'm going down stairs to get a coke or something, ya want?" I offered trying to wobble my way to the front door again.

"Yea I'll go with you, you might have hard time down the stairs. A little bit more complicated than the bed."

"Asshole" I mumble

"Adorable" he corrected

"Pshhst" I shake my head opening the door, well again I tried but before I could he grabbed me slamming the door shut and pressing us against it. "Dean wha..wha are you doing?"

Leaning in I thought he was going to kiss me, but brushes past my lip and moves to my neck. His hot breath hovering over my neck making me shiver, moving up to my ear slowly to only to whisper. "Jealousy is not a good look on you, your much more beautiful than any other women I have met so stop being so damn angry." As he backs away from me I look at him speechless I wanted to say something but I couldn't think of anything. He was going to lean back in to kiss me this time because I could feel it but I move to open the door to the conjoining rooms to walk in on Sarah and Sam making out. _Shit I thought this was the fucking front door!_

"Sorry I just needed to ..Umm...uh Shit guys I'm sorry" I say still at a loss for words.

"That's ok Mandy, I was just about to head back in there, Goodnight Sarah" Sam says before kissing her one more time then walking toward the door "Goodnight Mandy" he said kissing my forehead.

"Night Sammy" I turn toward Sarah she smiles but then looks at me in question "What?"

"Your freaking out, what happened in there?"

"Nothing, Dean just annoying me and I was tired..sorry I should of knocked!"

"No your good, lets get some sleep long day ahead of us tomorrow" she said before laying down and turing her lights off. Sighing I roll over to only to fall asleep soon after.

--

_**Sam's POV**_

"Dean what happened, what did you do to her she was freaked out when she came barging in" I ask looking at him gulping his beer.

"Nothing, she's just being her crazy weird self. I walked out thinking it was you..and then she fell..then" motioning his hands towards the door.

"Uh huh, well anyways I'm going to get some sleep, Nite" not saying anything back I lay down thinking about Ruby and how she could help us with Dean, maybe the girls could help or be a key into saving Dean.

--

_**Amanda's POV**_

Hangover -an unpleasant physical effects following the heavy use of alcohol. Yep double check for my sister and I. Maybe not such a great idea, but in our defence we both needed it. Getting up to help Sarah in the bathroom where she is throwing up, I rub her back and hold her hair. Few minutes of this she said she was feeling better and wanted to shower.

After I showered we head out to the car both staggering out and both wearing glasses to keep that god awful sun from making it worse. _Fucking bright light, always messing with me!!_

Sarah and Sam in the back as usual, leaving me to sit up front with Dean-o! Getting in Dean_-o _asks "So we heading over to see Mr. Worthington's place now?"

"Yea ask him few questions, probably should leave these two in here." Glancing at Sarah and I.

"Umm No we are fine, little bit of make-up and we are good to go" She says and smiles at me. "We have done this before a little old hangover won't be a problem."

"So what are we?" I ask and got nothing but silence.

"PI's for Ms. Vick's family, would make the most sense" Sarah stated and we all agreed.

Showing up outside the biggest house I have ever seen, we all get out. I had on a double breasted black jacket, white tanktop with black bra shown through, some dark blue jeans, along with our low heal black boots. Sarah in the same only a red shirt. Our badge hanging from our belt so it was visible when we moved our jacket aside.

Dean in his leather jacket with a black shirt underneath, blues jeans and brown boots. Sam in a grey shirt, with black double breasted jacket hung down to his mid thigh, blue jeans and his black boots. As we approach the house Dean knocks on the door when a young man no older than seventeen dressed in all back answers the door "Can I help you?"

"Yes we are looking to speak to a Mr. Worthington, do you know where he could be?" I asked not in the mood for some angry teen.

"Who are you?" The boy asks

"Private investigators" I show him my badge "May we come in?"

"Uh yea sure let me get my dad" He said slightly off key this time, surprised I suppose. Turning towards Sam and Sarah, "This place totally MTV Cribs material" Sam rolls his eyes with a smile and Sarah chuckled.

"Hey Mr. Worthington I'm Detective St. John this is Ms. Turner, also Mr. and Mrs. Erhart we are here for Ms. Vick's family and would like to ask you a few questions." Dean introduced us with much experience, totally giving him hell about it later.

Turning back to Sarah "so whens the wedding?" She punched me in the arm laughing and went in after the men. Walking in to the study I glance around to look at all the different books this man had. Sarah I think noticed as well, lots of Roman and Greek mythology. Dean asking questions in the background, not really paying attention.

"You in to this sort of stuff?" I turn to the voice asking me as I was still staring at the collection.

"Not really, but it's cool some people have the time to read all this shit!" I tell him "What's your name?"

"Mark, your uh..Ms. Turner right?"

Nodding "You mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Nope not at all I was heading to the kitchen, you want to come with?"

"Sure, lead the way" I direct my hand out towards him to guide me threw the massive house. Few different turns and down more steps we finally reach a kitchen "You know I would of never found this, hell you need a damn tour guide just to get here. Lemme' guess, bathroom completely on the other side of the house down a few secret passages ways?" I ask sarcastically hoping offence wasn't taken.

Laughing at me "Umm yea it's kind of a big place huh? And no...the bathroom is right there" pointing to another door right in front of the kitchen enterance "did you need it?"

"No..but thanks!" I laugh lightly "So Ms. Vick, you miss her?"

"Yea I saw her more than I saw anyone else, my own mother treated me like I wasn't hers. Father just ignores me so, Lilly took care me." He explains with such sorrow and pain in his voice.

Putting my hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry sweetie, do you know what happened or what might of happened?"

Grabbing two beers handing me one "Can you?" I nod taking it although I shouldn't but oh well "No but she was sleeping with my father that much I did know."

Taking a long swig of my beer "How old are you Mark?"

"Twenty" He says, I just look at him unconvinced "Ok I'm eighteen but I drink all the time please don't arrest me I don't drive and don't plan on it."

Shaking my head and finishing up my beer "Hunny I'm not going to arrest you for drinking in your own home, plus I'm drinking here with you on duty, I could get in more trouble than you would." I smile and throw the bottle away in the trash.

"Your cooler than any of the other cops that have came by. Hey promise not to say anything..?"

"Yep, unless your going to kill me then, I'm probably going to scream and kick your ass!"

"Promise no killing! I slept with Lilly a few times, in fact we were kind of an item for awhile, until dad found out about us and flipped out. Mom found out not to long after about her and dad and well she didn't take it well.." he trailed off.

"How old is Lilly? Do you think your mother has something to do with her disappearing?" I asked hoping he wouldn't catch the last one as a trick question.

"She is...wa..is twenty-four. Worked here full time and at night school for her nursing degree. My mother, ha-ha I wouldn't know but I really wouldn't doubt it." He told me shaking his head and guzzling the last of his beer before throwing it away.

"Ok well I probably should be getting back with the others, can you lead the way out of this maze for me?" I ask patting the kid on the back.

"Yeah, plus didn't look like the type to want his girl to go missing. Vampires I heard could be kind of possessive!" He smirks at me leading the way out.

Walking back in to the room with everyone I pull him to the side "Here's my number call me if you need anything, and you like the show Moonlight to huh? Well he doesn't give out our real names for certain purposes so lets just keep that to ourselves." Nodding to me and taking the paper with my number on it he smiles and leaves the room. I turn towards the others who are watching me I motion to leave.

"You getting cozy with the young one?" Sarah asks

"I got some interesting information from the kid, probably something Mick St. John didn't get out of the old man." I told her getting in to the front seat of the car waiting for everyone else. The ride back to the the room was quiet which I knew was because I took off with the kid and smelled like beer.._but hey if I gave a shit about what they thought I would of said something a while ago_. Getting to the room I headed toward the bathroom...

"Oh I don't think so princess you have something to share with us?"

"Nope he's eighteen and is very well endowed!" I say simply wanting to get a rise out of Dean. He just simply shakes his head looking towards Sarah.

"Manda come on you told me you had some information, spill it!" Sarah said annoyed with the way Dean and I were always at each other.

"You guys first" I say plopping down on my bed putting my hands behind my head as I lay down. Sighing Sarah sits down with Sam on her bed while Dean is in the chair next to my bed. "Well Mr. Worthington said that the maid --"

"Lilly" I corrected and waited for him to continue.

"Lilly?" Sam asks

"Yep..continue.." focusing back on to Sarah to finish.

"Ok well _Lilly_ was a student going to night classes at local Community College f--"

"Nursing" I blurt out again, not really meaning to that time but its me and I have no verbal filter.

"Do you want to know or would you just like to tell us what you two talked about?" Sarah snapped at me.

"Sorry my bad..continue.." I tell her as I pull my hand up to my mouth giving her the sign of zipping my mouth shut. She shook her head and continued..

"She was working there for some money to pay for her schooling, was always a big help with taking care of Mark helping him with his school work also keeping him on time to his appointments and practices. He said the two were close, but that everything was fine until one night she never made it back home from school. That was it, and then Mrs. Worthington freaking out when she said she thought she was being followed by Lilly's spirit. His wife was a pill popper and was delusional so they had her committed _again_ to the psych ward. Then of course his wife was strangled to death in her room, which is under investigation, she had hand marks on her throat."

Sitting up I start "Well OK!! So now for what **really** was going on!!"

Everyone just stares at me annoyed, well except for Sarah she knew I was just being me, loving to know more than others.

"Just get on with please I'm hungry" Dean stated throwing the pillow at me hitting me in the head.

Sticking my tongue out at Dean "Alright ..but there is more, Lilly was sleeping with Mr. Worthington **and** Mark. It was kind of something 'big' between the two crazy kids! Dad found out about Lilly and Mark and flipped out, probably because she was doing them both. Not to long after mommy dearest found out, went coo coo for coco puffs. When I asked the kid her age and if his mother has anything to do with her disappearance, he said she was twenty-four and that he didn't think so but wouldn't doubt it. He also fought through the words '_is and was' _for a few minutes when I asked about her...So our lovely Lilly Vick is dead and our boy knows it. So yes take note that I am the King of this case!" I gloat walking around the room bowing and heading towards the mini fridge to grab a water.

"Yea yea ok so your are 'King' of_ this _case, but you know I am usually so you got lucky!!" Sarah said nodding toward the water I was holding, so I hand her mine and then grab another.

"Not luck my sista, pure and utter skill right here" I said pointing to myself.

"So you did screw the boy, that's just wrong. Gosh sis I thought you had little more class than that, then again he was at least of age!" Sarah remarked at me sarcastically smirking at me.

"Funny_ Ha-Ha_ I don't have to sleep with them to get the information, I just choose to sometimes!" I tell her sticking my tongue out at her as she throws her pillow at me.

"Well I'm proud for once you used your mouth for something other tha--" Sarah started before she got hit in the head again with another pillow.

"Shut it closet freak" I yell at her knowing damn well that would get her to shut up. My sister was a good girl, but was a closet freak; you know those ones that are really wild but only come out for a little bit before going back in to hiding.

"Ok so now that we got that out of the way how about pizza? Your paying!" Dean said pointing to me, picking up the phone dialing and ordering three pizza's. The boy's go back in to there rooms not sure really why but I guess showers and to get comfy for the night. Sarah takes her shower and I sit waiting for the pizza kid, flipping through the channels stopping on 'Two and Half Men'.

Laughing my ass off at this the door gets a knock on it, I pull out my gun just in case opening it to see the pizza kid. Giving him the money and shutting the door as the wonderful smell of pizza entered the room, it didn't take but a few seconds later to have Dean and Sam walk in. Sam in his sweat pants and white tee, Dean in jeans and a black shirt from earlier. Sarah comes out with her black night pants and black tank-top, wearing her cute as hell toe socks. Sam notices and smiles at her wiggling his eyes. _Dude Sammy has it bad for my sister..how freaking cute!!_

"Sweet isn't it?" Dean asks as he nudges me nodding his head in their direction.

"Yea they good together and they don't fight!" I state grabbing one of the slices in his hand and take a bite out of it. "Thanks s'good!" I walk over to my bed a plop on it focusing back on to the show. After about an hour Sam and Sarah were talking about doing some research on some of the stuff that happened when we used our 'gifts'. I could tell Sam had other motives from the small snippets in his mind, he was looking for a way to get Dean out of a deal he made. I'm thinking ten years and he's going to hell.

Not sure why we didn't just tell them what was going on, but maybe she was just afraid like always to tell people we practice magic, and well our gifts as well.

_I wonder if we could help him out with his deal, why did he even make the deal in the first place? I mean who is stupid enough to do that...most likely had a good reason but getting a get out of hell free card is slim to none!_ Shaking away from my thoughts I didn't realize I was staring straight at him.

"Cooper someone on you're mind?" He asked grinning at me, always trying to get a rise and of course I'm gonna bite.

"Gosh you don't stop do you" I whine out at him.

"Not when your staring at me like I'm dessert! Not that I'm complaining.."

"I wasn't --"

"Right well how about that drink?" He asks as he stands and heads toward the door. "Shall we.."

"Why the hell not" I get up grabbing my iPod, and car jack for it "Only because I told you we would after the vampire hunt."

"Right..keep telling yourself that!"

"Wow you really are cocky as hell!!" I tell him "You know what screw the drinks take me for ride I don't feel like getting drunk tonight!"

"Alright, where to?" Dean asks me a little interested in what I had mind.

"The lake not to far from here, think we passed it on the way in." I explain to him as we are pulling out and heading toward the way we came in. Nodding at me he smiles and faces the out the front probably wondering what I was thinking. I really enjoyed being here in Ohio, it was chilly out but just enough for a light jacket or long sleeves. I was wearing a long sleeve shirt with my jeans from earlier and some slippers, yes slippers, cute black and purple fuzzy slippers. "Here OK?" He asks pulling up next to a large tree right near the water.

"Yea, I just love how a full moon looks on the water at night, beautiful and calming." I explain taking my slippers off so I don't get them dirty and then I step out of the car. "Can I play some music from my iPod? We aren't driving and you could use some new music coming out of you're speakers for once" I pretty much all but get down on my knees and beg him.

"Fine, but no Spears shit" he mumbled as I set it up and pressed random "And don't tell Sam I let you do this!" He says whirling me around pulling me in to a kiss. It was passionate and very, very hot, and I just about fell to the ground with rush of his lips against mine.

I pull back "Dean, please...I was planning on doing something else" I back away from him.

"What do you have in mind?" He questions me with a cocky grin again, always in the gutter.

A smile is all I give him when pulling my shirt off leaving me in a bra, he started to walk closer to me "No..You stay..no touching" I tell him as I reach for the buttons on my jeans and slowly unbutton and sliding them down my legs down. There I am standing in my batman boy-short underwear and black bra with little batman symbols each of the breasts. Giving me a lopsided grin, eyes wide and head tilted slightly "You like?"

"There are no words!" He states moving closer to me almost reaching me I put my hand out pushing him back with his chest. I laugh as he stops when drop my hand slowly and give him an evil grin before taking off, running toward the lake and jumping in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **_**So Far From What You Think That I Must Be**_

**Tool -Schism**

**Flyleaf -Pen holder**

**

* * *

**

_**Vampire Stephan's POV**_

"She's something else, a bit of a tease don't you think?" I ask the dark figure in the moonlight.

"She's special and my favorite, so you have been tracking them well I am proud. Do you have your group together?" He asked watching as Amanda swam in the water.

"Yes, few demons decided to join as well, You know getting the girls isn't going to be easy, specially with the Winchesters in the way, though Ruby might help."

"I'm counting on it, but they won't be a bother while you grab those girls for me." Figure laughs "Oh and this time bind their powers ...wouldn't want what happened last time to happen again."

"Yes Lord B" I bow and continued to watch the younger Cooper girl with the eldest Winchester.

"I will contact you when it is time, but for now get your men ready, and keep an eye out on them." Beelzebub turns to leave then stops "Don't let them get hurt I need them alive" he demands then vanishes in to thin air.

I smile for what it to come _"Finally Hell on Earth!"_

--

_**Amanda's POV**_

"Come in it's refreshing" I yell at Dean who was just leaning against the tree watching me.

"Naw I'll stay on dry _warm_ land" He yelled back at me probably noticing my shivers.

"Suite yourself" I yell back at him. Clearing my mind I go to listen to his thoughts.._yea I know not I shouldn't but hey what's the perks about having a gift if you can't use it?_

Laying on my back in the water just enjoying the water and staring at the stars I hone in on Dean's thoughts...

_What is it with this girl, shes nuts, annoying, stubborn as hell, she acts like a five year old, beautiful, funny, impulsive...ok Wow it's been a while I really need to get laid!! Huh, something doesn't feel right..._

I turn to watch Dean's face as he looks around the park for intrueders besides us. He is sensing something and I can feel it to, something **evil**. I start to swim back to shore as I do Dean is coming towards me with little bit of rush and helps me out.

"Your not getting in my car wet you know!" He states handing me my clothes

"What do you suggest?" I ask in really wanting to know his thoughts on how I was going to get dry.

"Take your wet clothes off and put your dry ones on" he tells me still looking around to see if we were being watched, but for some reason I was feeling the same thing knowing deep down that we were.

"Dean I'd be naked, and honestly it would feel--"

"I don't care, do it!" He demand at me this time, biting my words off before I could finish.

"Fine!" I yell back and start taking my bra off as he turns to watch me.."What you looking at Winchester?" He smiles getting a glimpse of my right breast as I pull my shirt over my head. Watching me with a devilish grin plastered on his face. I turn to face my back towards him I could feel his eyes on my ass as I take my boy shorts off and pull my pants on. Turing to face him again he has the biggest smile on his face "Your a perv!" I say as I pick up my wet undergarments and walk back towards the car.

When we both reach the car and get in he turns the heat on looking at the goose bumps down my v-neck top. _Of course it was leading to my breast...Yes I was cold and it was very obvious that my nipples were standing at attention. _Shaking I scoot closer to him putting my head on his shoulder and grabbing his arm to wrap around me to keep me warm. Neither one of us said a thing on the way back to the motel.

"Hey you noticed to didn't you?" He asks as I gather my shit.

"Yea, something was watching, evil..." I say trailing off he smiles grabbing my face to his to kiss me "Dean" I warn and he backed off with a tight smile getting out of the car.

_I mean it's not I don't want to kiss him because I do, it's just what Seth said, and the fact that well he was going to hell, and shit I was twenty-three to is twenty-nine. Or maybe I was just being silly and looking to much in to it._

"Dean" I stop and look at him "Thanks for taking me, it was refreshing, and fun" I walk over to him and pulling his head down to meet my lips in a deep and fierce kiss. Slipping my tongue in and giving more of myself he pulls me closer putting one hand in my hair as his other hand he pushes on my lower back to bring me into his body. Gasping out as my taught nipples brush against his chest I pull on his short hair needing more.

Finally both of us taking a few seconds to breath, looking at each other he stares at my eyes as I stare back as his "You have the bluest eyes I have ever seen, its almost unreal." My heart pounding with his, I curl my hands in his short hair again as he is pushed me against the door roughly.

For the first time in last few minutes that knocked some since back into me making my body instantly pull away. I quickly open and shut the room door with a hard slam, pissed I let my self get carried away again. Standing with my back against the door I lay my head on the door closing my eyes and touching my lips which were still swollen. _God talk about whip-lash, I was giving him so much of it I need to distance myself for now on. He can't and or won't be anything more than a friend. FUCK!_

"What's wrong?" Sarah asks walking back in from the other room smiling at the sight of me "Dean came in pissed and confused, what happened?"

I realize I can't lie to her so I went with the truth "Umm... Dean and I went to the lake, I think we were being watched and not the weird peeping tom kind either!" I tell her as I head to the bathroom taking off my top.

"Umm sis where is your bra?" Sarah asks with a grin on her face

"Sarah I didn't sleep with Dean if that's what your thinking, I jumped in to the lake and he got all pissy about me getting in his car wet." I explain to her "such an _Asshole_!" I mumble under my breath. I knew she wouldn't ask more about what happened, probably seeing my face distraught and my emotions all over, she got the gist of it.

"Sam and I made....!"

"What?" I yell out the bathroom as I turn the water on "Come in here" I holler back at her. She walks in as I get in to the shower "You and Sam what?" I ask her.

"We um kind of, we made it official your know that we are 'together'" She says with a little blush on her cheeks as I open the shower curtain seeing a beautiful and honest smile to her face.

"Wow you and him are kind of serious aren't you? So did you two do the 'dirty'?"

"Well yea and you and Dean always leave us together so we kind of got to know one another pretty quickly, and no we didn't sleep together Amanda I don't sleep with guys like you do!" She yells at me and crosses her arms over her chest. _Touchy much?_

"Ooo you called me Amanda, must be serious!!" I mock at her "I'm glad sis so what does this mean, you wouldn't be worried about telling me if there wasn't a catch." I tell her "Oh my god, you want to share a room with him now don't you?" I ask her poking my head out the shower curtain.

"Yeah, I was hoping we could, we get a long good and plus we both enjoy researching in peace!" She explains to me "Plus you and Dean can--"

"Dean! I don't want to get closer to Dean, Sarah! I...I..jus...just for get it, so how are we going to read 'the book' if we aren't together and alone?"

"Manda please you know I have read that book a million times your the one who needs to read it, but if you so badly want me to stay with you I will." She promises me, but I knew she really wanted to be with Sam with no offence to me, just she hadn't been close to a guy like this in a very long time and who was I to take that away from her.

"No you should, but don't say I didn't warn you, Dean and I are going to be at each others throats." I tell her as I get out the shower and dry off.

"Yeah I know but--"

"Shh..nothing else needs to be said, did you tell him about the 'book'?" I asked wondering what those two have discussed behind our backs.

"No, I don't think he would be to happy about that, I don't plan on keeping it from him but I want to kind of ease him into it. I mean they think all witchcraft is dealing with demons or the devil, so it's not something we can just come out and say 'hey we dabble in witchcraft' you know. Plus we do good, you know healing medicines, binding/protection spells, and well you know _or_ should know if you **read **the damn book." Sarah explains to me, with a hint of an aggravated towards the end.

"Yea yea, well I guess I will in the car or when Dean falls asleep, he's to damn nosey to not ask questions and I'd rather you tell them!" I get in to my bed pulling the covers back and resting in the cool comfortable sheets. _Hey it might not be the Hilton but it's somewhere to rest!_

"Hey sis, uh you said someone was watching you, do you know what or who it might be?" Sarah asks as she gets comfy in her bed.

"No just that it was evil, I think we have been followed since we left if your asking my honest opinion." I tell her before turning to face the door and closing my eyes.

"I was afraid of that. Goodnight sis I love you" She whispers

"I love you to, Nite" I whisper back.

--

_**Sam's POV**_

Relaxing on the bed as Dean steps out from his extremely long shower I work up my nerve to tell him about Sarah and I.

"Hey Dean I need to talk to you about something"

"You didn't knock her up already Sammy did you?"

"Jeez Dean, no, Sarah and I made it official we are I guess what you call a couple" I inform him as he sits on the bed.

"It's bout time Sammy, so did you..you know?How was it Amanda did call her a 'closet freak'" Dean said with his usual grin.

"First Dean I'm not going to tell you if she is or isn't, and you're not getting any information from me" I bit out at him

"Sure Sammy"

"Whatever Dean the reason I brought it up is that we kind of want to share a room for now on. So you will be sharing with Mandy" I reveal to him laying down and turning to face the wall.

"What, oh HELL NO that girl is crazy, she might stab me when I'm asleep."

"Dean please, she wouldn't kill you, not unless you deserved it then I think she would do it even if you were sleeping in here with me!" I laugh "Nite Jerk"

"Whatever Bitch, I can't believe your going to dis me for a girl!" He said before turning off the light on his side and settling in to his bed.

_**Amanda's POV**_

The quietness of the morning is always peaceful, the orange red curtains just begin to have the sun shown threw them. _Fuck I missed my blackout curtins!!_ I didn't sleep well at all I was constantly thinking about what was following us and then of course there was Dean and I sharing a room. Shaking my head I look over at Sarah sleeping undisturbed and peek at the clock. _Five fifty-six a.m. argh what the hell to early!_ I roll of the bed and stumble in to the bathroom to take a quick morning shower. The cool water over my body to keep me alert, I was so tired but couldn't get comfortable enough in my mind to actually drift of in to wonderland. After getting myself ready still with Sarah sleeping soundly, happy she was getting rest. In my sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt I headed outside for a morning run which we haven't done in a while.

Outside I see Dean walking back in to his room as I turn to head the other direction from his room he catches me before I could round the side of the motel.

"Where you going?"

_So much for that idea!_ "For a run"

"Don't you think you should tell someone?" Dean questions me, bringing out the Seth Cooper in him.

"Well you know now, and I didn't think I needed permission." I bit back

"Don't come running to me if you get hurt" He snaps back.

Shaking my head not wanting to get in an argument with him "Dean I didn't sleep all night ok, I'm tired and cranky and just want to go for a run, can I do that without getting some kind of lecture from you or anyone else?"

Looking at me for a minute and sighing he opens the door and walks in shutting it hard to make a loud statement that he was pissed off at me again.

_Such a woman sometimes, fuck PMSing much Dean? Whatever_, I head down the stairs and to the back where there was a path, I take it hoping it wouldn't get me lost. With all the emotions and things going through my head I try to focus on just my running and breathing, nothing else.

_Breath...run...breath..run...breath...Dean...Argh shaking my head NO Breath , Run, Breath RUN!! _After about five minutes of running I get deeper and deeper in to the forest. Trying to pace myself I begin to feel dizzy, short of breath, and actually like someone is keeping me from moving and then I suddenly stop. Seeing nothing I find that I am well deep enough in the woods that turning around would be a great idea, as I do I feel an aura around me begin to darken and unable to move... _Shit, not good! Why did Winchester have to jinks my ass!_

--

_**Sarah's POV**_

Bursting through the boys bedroom door "Where the hell is my sister?" I scream out at them.

"Uh, not in here Sarah calm down" Sam says calmly putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No Sam if --" I begin to say then Dean interrupts me

"She went for a run calm down only been" Looking at his watch "Ten minutes" Dean finishes and stuffs the rest of the chocolate donut in his mouth.

"Well she shouldn't be out there alone, specially since you both felt something watching you last night at the lake" I rationalize to them.

"Dean you just let her go out on her own?" Sam faces him and adds "and you didn't tell me about someone following you last night!"

"She was being a bitch and took off, and lastnight I was to busy thinking about having to share a damn room with that woman!" Dean spit out at Sam.

"Dean don't call my sister a bitch I know she can be a pain or snappy but she didn't sleep at all last night, I felt her having trouble all night. Look she **should **be back in next few minutes if not then we have a problem." I tell them heading back in to my room trying to get a connection with her.

Twenty minutes later

"Fuck this" I yell out and grab the boys and some weapons heading out to find her.

"Which way she go?" I ask and both the boys shrug and split up to find her "Damn it Amanda" I say as I head towards the road.

--

_**Amanda's POV**_

"Who are you?" I ask in to the darkness as I'm trying to reach out and connect with my sister, something we normally can't do unless near one another but it was worth a shot.

"She can't come to the phone right now, I've got a block up" the female laughs at me "Your strong but not that strong my love."

"Again I ask who are you?" Getting angry usually helped with my powers and tried to go for the gun strapped to my ankle.

"That won't work on either love, but you can try, just for fun!" her says voice in amusement. I leave the gun and stand back up, tapping my foot on the ground to indicate that I was waiting for an answer to my question. _Yeah I can be a little childish!_

"Oh right the question! Um..you can call me Daddy!" She grins at me walking from behind the trees and in to the light so I can see her. The pretty blond woman smiles showing her soulless eyes, nothing but red and white swirling orbs.

"So your a demon of some kind, what do you want, _me_?" I ask not backing down

"Not yet, just thought sense your a little more reckless than you're sister I'd come visit you first. Plus the meat suit was following the boys anyway."

I shake my head hating the damn games demons played "Look just get on with this please"

"Fine, I need your help, and in return I will let the boy's and your sister live. Sound good?"

"Depends on what your asking" I tell him/her as it circles around me then stops behind, coming up grabbing a hold of my neck, not hurting me yet.

"I want to help you with your gifts, they are so much more than what you are doing with them, so every now and again we will meet and practice."

"Your kidding right, you must be high!" I laugh at him/her as it grabbed harder on my neck making it hard to breath. Gasping for air and pulling at his/her steel grip on my neck..

"Your going to or I will make you, that little gift you have, is beautiful..a gift from god or whatever. I can mess with it so don't force me to, you wouldn't like what you'd become. It's just a little side work for now, your sister is **not** to be involved just **you**." He explains to me letting my neck go but still keeping his hand there.

"How am I going to do that? I can't just leave for a few days without some kind of suspicion rising."

"I can communicate with you through your telepathy, and will tell you where to meet. As for the concern how you will sneak out that's not my problem find away to meet me or I will find the means to get to you even if it's taking out the concerned."

"So why are you asking me, seems I don't have much choice" I snap out at him anger rising again.

"I really wasn't asking, but I'd rather you just agree with me instead of force. Now I will let you go, sorry about the marks" he strokes my neck "that I couldn't help you weren't being a very good girl. See you soon" he adds with a malicious laughter then a cloud of black smoke ejects from the man and disappears.

Bending down to the blond on the ground helping her up "Hey you OK I'll take you to get some water and some kind of explanation." I struggle to get out as I am getting tired and weak from half carrying this girl.

"St...ttop" the she grumbled out. I stop and she sits down on a log near by "I was being piggy backed by a that demon, I don't know what he said or who it was, but it was damn determined to get you. What did he want?"

"Um..just to warn me, but I started to exercise him and he left your body and disappeared right in front of me I mean Poof!" I tell him and use my hands to give the emphasis on the word _'Pooff'_ "How do you know what was happening?"

"I've been piggy backed for awhile, Ruby a demon named Ruby" she paused "Then out of no where she was pulled from my body and replaced."

"Let me heal you before you end up dead on the way out of here" I grab her placing my hand on his chest on his heart and the other on his cheek, focusing on the earth around me asking for the energy it can give me to help. Few seconds of this my eyes begin to glow softly..

"What the..." She spoke softly before getting a rush of energy hitting her and throwing us to the ground with me on top.

"Huh, Winchester is totally missing out right now!"

"Wow OK so I should work on this part, but hey you feel better don't you?" I giggle as I get up and put my hand out to help her up as well. "So this is going to work probably for about two hours or so, and that means you need to eat and get some rest or your going to crash hard and --" I explain as a cloud of black smoke reentered her. "Well shit!"

"Thanks" the female said "Ruby" she pointed to herself and flashed some black eyes.

"Great, well I'm gonna head back" walking back I still felt the rush of energy that I gave Ruby. My eyes beaming bright still, blinking to stop the glow but is just isn't going anywhere.

"Keep it a secret for now that we've met and I'll see you around" Ruby told me before disappearing in the other direction.

"You're welcome" I yelled out and continued on my way back to the motel.

--

"About fucking time" I look up to see Dean walking towards me.

"Shit, just what I need" I murmured to myself slowing my pace as I get nearer to him. Grabbing and checking me over I had to say this was starting to feel like Seth and that shit was fucking annoying. His eyes stop at my throat and his hand comes up to feel the swollen bruised hand mark, and looks at my eyes which are still glowing. "What the hell happened?"

"Demon" was all I said before the others caught up with him and caught the sight of my neck.

"OH MY GOD what happened?" Sarah said rushing up to me wiping my hair out of my face and looking at my neck as well.

"Demon" I repeat and start to get annoyed at the stares I'm getting "Can we just get back before I go in to story detail?" I ask "He's not there anymore Dean" I answer him from the mass of questions in his head. We all head back no one saying anything to each other but I could get all of there questions and it was driving me nuts. _Fucker messed up my block again..._

Walking in to the room Sarah is first to break the silence "What happened out there?"

"Demon --"

"Yea we got that but --" Dean interrupted but I intervened to finish

"It blocked me from connecting with you Sarah, and held me still so I couldn't move. Anyways he was telling me to stop, warning us not to use anymore. After that I started exorcising him and he let go and disappeared, and I mean Poof not just running off, gone in like some kind of back smoke." I told them hoping Sarah couldn't tell that I was not telling her everything.

"Boy's can I speak to my sister alone please." Sarah asked but it was more of 'get the hell out of here'. Ha-ha I loved how my sister could do that shit she was like the best at getting her point across without being mean. They leave Dean scowling me and Sam just concerned like he is always.

"What do you mean by 'useing' witchcraft or powers in general?"

"General, all of it, it's causing demons to be attracted to us, I don't think it was trying hurt me but since I wouldn't listen he had to use force, thus choking me!" I tell her still hoping she didn't catch on to my anxiety. My eyes began to go back to normal as my body calmed down from the boost of energy earlier.

"Ok but I still can't feel you, hell I can't get any kind of read on you...nothing!" She expresses to me.

"I don't know what to say I can hear you just fine, but he did block me, so maybe it did something to me?" I reveal to her and act worried about the situation. I knew deep down he did this to keep our secret a confidential.

"Take your clothes off let me see if he marked you with anything!" She demands of me.

"Yes Ma'am" I take off my clothes leaving me in my bra and boy shorts as she looks around finding nothing then asks me to lift my hair up inspecting my neck.

The boys walk back in at this moment "Uh..thought maybe she could use some water" Sam says trying not to notice the lack of clothing I'm wearing and the fact my sister is touching my neck. She turns to Sam as he hands out the water she doesn't even put her hand out just teleports it to her and then hands it to me. "Here, its some kind of binding symbol, maybe" She says trying to get a better view of it by tilting my head to the left.

"Umm since it's not on my body can I please get dressed?" I ask as I shake off Sarah and grab my bag. She nods and turns to ask Sam a few questions about binding sysmbols and demons. They both walk back in to his room as Dean stood standing at the door looking at me "What Dean?" I ask getting tired of the glares he gives me.

"Your neck, it looks bad, you sure your OK?" He utters quietly before walking over to me.

"Yea I'm sure, just sore but really it was just to keep me in line for a few minutes no harm intended." I explained to him before pulling pair of tight jeans on and grabbing a tank top.

"Wait" he stops me from putting on my tank top and traces my tattoos with his fingers "I know the one on right is a protection symbol, and this looks like a... what family crest?" I nodded in conformation as he moves to my back "And this" he asked outlining the wings on my back.

"Alis Volat Propriis, the words right under my neck mean 'she flies with her own wings'; my mother used to repeat that to my dad when I would do something mischivous. Of course he continued to repeat those words when I would get in to trouble, so it stuck and got the tattoo when I hit eighteen."

Smiling at me as I put my tank top on my phone begins to playing 'Wheel In the Sky' by Journey "Hello"

_"Ms. Turner, this is Mark"_

"Mark, hey what can I do for you?" I ask him looking at Dean who was eyeing me in confusion.

_"I need to talk to you, I need your help...please!" _

*//*

"Ok hun just calm down I'll be there in a minute OK, where are you?" I ask

_"I'm home, father went out on business today, should be back tomorrow, please just come...__**alone**__."_

"Ok, give me twenty minutes and I'll be there" I tell him then hang up. "Dean you need to drive me over to the Worthington's."

I get my jacket and put my boots on grabbing my gun and badge. Dean walks next door to do the same and tells them both where we are going.

"Wait Dean do you think we should all go?" Sam asks

"No we got it you find out about that mark on her, Mark called for her we will be back soon alright." Dean assures them before we walk outside to the car and head down to the house.

"What did he say to you?" Dean asks me

"Not much said dad was out of town be back tomorrow and that he needed me to come alone and hurry."

"Alone, I don't think so Cooper last time I left you alone you were strangled by a demon." Dean practically bit my fucking head off. I could tell he was trying to calm down but I was worrying him.

"Thanks for the concern _dad, _but he said _alone_, which doesn't mean I'm stupid and want to be alone, I'll have my phone on and you can hear everything then come be my knight in a shiny car if I need okie dokie" I smile at him and kiss his cheek, hoping he would see I was alright. I call him and put my phone in my jacket pocket and I knock on the door.

"Hey thank god Ms. Turner" looking behind me "he's not going to leave is he?" Mark pointed out looking at Dean in his car.

"Yes I just didn't have a car to get here he'll be back when I call him to come get me." I say loud enough for Dean to get the gist of it and leave. In a matter of seconds after I said that he starts the car pulling out giving the indication he was leaving. "So Mark what was so urgent for me to get here?"

"Ms. Turn--"

"Please just call me Beth" I tell him smiling and giving him a wink

"Right you sure Mick won't mind?" he asks jokingly nudging me in the arm

"Mick is not here to care, anyways Ms. Turner makes me sound old." I laugh as we head toward the kitchen again. "Mark please tell me what's going on" we step in to the kitchen and I realize there is salt at all the entrances and windows. It's dark all the doors and windows were covered.

"Sorry about the salt lines, I'm being haunted and I can't stop them from hurting anyone else." He explains handing me a beer and opening one for himself.

"Who are they, and you said ghosts? How do you know about the salt?" I ask him setting the beer down.

"My mom and Lilly, they want to kill my dad, they've already killed three other members of the staff that kept the secret for my dad. The salt well I heard it keeps spirits away.." explains glancing at me slightly moving closer.

"Wait I don't understand what your saying. Your mother's ghost and Lilly's are out to kill people for keeping your fathers secret, what secret?"

"My father he killed Lilly and had my mother killed as well. Few of the staff here knew about it and didn't come clean, which lead to their deaths. I'm afraid that they might get me since I know what happened. Please I didn't know who else to call." The boy explains to me and lays his head on the table top trying to gain some composure.

"Well good news is you called the right person, bad news it they probably are after you. Um.. short story I...well we are hunters and this is sort of what we do, and the salt thing, yes that's true so at least we are safe for now, but we need to know where your mother and Lilly are buried?" I try to calm him down and get him to focus on getting this done. I grab my phone out "Are you getting all of this Dean?" I ask putting the phone on speaker..

_"Yea, where are the body's?" _

"Mom is buried out at the cemetery uh..Kathy Worthington not to far in actually my dad owns it. Lilly that I honestly have no idea."

"Dean did you get that? Go and get that one taken care of we are OK for now, at least with one down we can get the other one after I find out where she is."

"_On my way, stay out of trouble Cooper got it!!" He yells back at me as the noise got louder._

"You to Winchester" I yell back before hanging up. "He's going to take care of your mother, but you dad killed Lilly so he should know were she is buried and I need to talk to him, NOW!!" I yell towards Mark who is trying to keep the salt from blowing away as the wind picked up, it was a loosing battle..."Shit Mark grab the salt we need a smaller room pronto!" He grabs the big bottle of salt and we headed out toward anothr room with_ I think _he said something about a closet.

As we are running I am thrown across the room hitting a bookcase falling to the floor. Moving to get up again fast as I could I rush towards Mark who is laying on the floor bloody from hitting the a table. "Mark, Mark can you hear me, Mark?" I look around for the salt and find it under the chair, suddenly wind started back up again and look around to see two women staring at me.

"Get off him" Lilly screams

"He's bleeding I'm trying to control it, Do you really want to kill him?" I ask

"No, he but he shouldn't of brought you in, now you both will die." Kathy says this time.

I pull out my gun from the back of my jeans and shoot both the women and as they disappear I pull Mark in to the room, it had no windows or doors as I look around. I lay him down and add salt around him and a the front of the door before shutting him and the salt lines in.

Looking around nothing is happening so I call Mr. Worthington..

_"Worthington"_

"Mr Worthington it's Ms Turner, I need to know where you buried Lilly, and fast!" I just asked, I wasn't going to waste time trying to convince him why.

_"She's outside in the.." _the line went dead "Shit" I yelled and ran to the door to check on Mark and he was still knocked out cold but breathing fine.

My phone begins to ring "Dean"

_"Hey I'm in kitchen where are you..?"_

"Um leave through the door that's got a hole through it, keep straight and you'll run in to me." I explain as I jog towards him. Seeing him I shut my phone and explain to him about what happened and then loosing the connection with Mr. Worthington. "Wait he said outside in the....garden maybe?"

Throwing a chair through the window to get outside. Getting a look from Dean "What I don't want to try to find away out of this damn place, just easier its not like they don't have money" I defended

"Lilly" I point out to Dean as he throws down his bag carrying lighter fluid and salt. Handing me the shovel "Dig" he demands at me and sits down to catch his breath.

I start to dig "You could of asked nicely I know your tired I would have anyways ass!" I tell him as I focus on digging. Few minutes later I get to a blue tarp "Why is it always a blue tarp?" Shaking my head Dean starts to dump salt on her but was thrown in to another flower bed.

"Lilly STOP" I yell at her as she is about to do the same to me "We are just letting you go, you can rest now, we can burn you or we can give you back to your family to have a proper burial." I explain to her as she stops and backs away from me and her body and nods. "OK now you have to stop, or we are going to continue." She nods again before disappearing, I look at Dean who was staring at me like I was nuts.

"Beth" Mark yells as he runs out to us

"Mark you should be laying down" I run up to him but he brushes me off to see Lilly's body bag.

"Is that her?" He asks

"Yes, I told her we would give her to her family to bury."

"She still here though I can feel her, how can she move on?" He turns to me hoping for a good answer.

"Well two ways she lets go and moves on or we salt and burn her."

"Lilly" Mark yells out to get her attention "Lilly come to me please."

Dean walking up to me whispers "This is crazy we need to burn her now!"

"Dean hold on lets just see if she can move on, if not we will do it your way OK." I pleaded to just give it a chance. He nods and holds on to my waist as Lilly appears in front of us.

"Lilly you have to let go, baby just let go so you can move on. I promise to get your body to your parents and give you a proper ceremony" Mark explained to her as she walked up to touch his face, smiling and nodding in agreement before looking at me mouthing _'Thank you'_ and turning to disappear in to the light.

"Thanks" Mark says pulling me in for a hug "he is really protective of you, your lucky to have that in your life" he whispers to me then letting go. He nods to Dean as he talks on the phone to Sam, updating him on what happened. Mark tells us to leave and that he would take care of calling the cops and his father.

Walking toward the front of the house Dean grabs my hand whirling me around to him again_..god he does that a lot._

"Hey that was really cool of you to do that, you know give that girl a chance to move on and have her body sent to her family. You can be real sweet sometimes!"

"Did Dean Winchester just give me props! Huh never thought I would see the day we would agree with something." I laughed while he grinned but rolled his eyes at me.

"Can't tell anyone I'll deny it completely!!" He said as we both get in the car heading back towards the motel. I smile looking at him as he focuses on the road. _All in a days work!!_

_--_

_**Sarah's POV**_

"So they are OK?" I ask Sam as he is hanging the phone up.

"Yea they took care of the ghosts, Mandy let Lilly move on and promised to have her body sent to her family to have it properly buried." Sam told me with some shock in his voice.

"She is a sucker for a happy ending, she always tries to help the ghosts if she think there's a chance to do so. Surprised huh?"

"Yea I can see you doing that but her, well she's so much like Dean I just figured that she is more of a 'shoot first ask questions later' type. But hey its good to know, it's nice to have others who agree with trying to do some good." Sam said pulling me in to a tight embrace. "You know they said they were going to get some food, we could --"

"Sam Winchester are you asking me if I want to get a quicky in before they get back?" I shockingly ask him

"Uh..No." He said trying not push me in to doing anything I didn't want to do.

"I'm sorry about the whole waiting thing, I just --"

"No apologies please, I don't want to rush anything with you ok, let's enjoy this." He assures me and pulls my chin up with his index finger and leans in to kiss me. Always his kisses take me soring through the air, I don't know how he does it but I just melt to him. Pulling back he guides me to the bed, sits down and guiding me onto his lap. Brushing my hands threw his hair he leans his head forward, closing his eyes as I kiss his forhead, down his face to his neck, then back up towards his ear whispering "We keep this up neither one of us are going to be able to control ourselves." With that he looks me dead in the eyes and smiles grabbing my butt and lifting me up placing me on to the bed next to him laying down and kissing me once more before getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to have to cold shower this one" he says laughing before closing the door.

Sighing, I get myself together well I try to at least, I mean feeling his emotions and drive, then adding mine on top of that I am so lucky he stopped because I don't think I would have. Rubbing my hands through my hair I go to change in to my black shorts and pink t-shirt that reads 'TooCute'.

_Save Dean from hell, save my sister from this demon and work towards a happy ending. Yea that's not much to deal with._

* * *

**Attn: Thank you all for the wonderful comment/reviews/LOVE you sent me in the last few chapters!! I hope you are enjoying the story and more will follow!**

**Let me know what you thought :)**

**~Manda**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **_**You Should Know That the Lies Wont Hide Your Flaws**_

_Hinder -Get Stoned_

_Halestorm -Innocence _

_Seether -Fake It_

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

Pulling up to a diner "Hey thought we were going to head back to motel?" I asked just as my stomach grumbled.

"You are hungry right?" He looks at me and to my noisy stomach. "I mean your always hungry, which that makes you friggin' awesome!" He tells me using his best boyish smile one me.

"Are you calling me a pig? You think I'm fat?" I gasp at his statement

"Uh No..I just..you...what? NO your not fat you just..I'm digging a deep hole aren't I?"

"Yes you are, and yes I am hungry. I was just messing with you, you know I like food." I tell him getting out of the car "So you like me huh?"

"You know that was messed up and mean!" He states as we are walking in to the diner.

"Yea well you love me so get over it." I tell him and slide into the nearest booth.

"You're lucky your hott otherwise I would have kicked your ass." He added

"Really kicked or played with, see from where I am sitting and I can actually read your thoughts, I'm thinking more along the lines of grabbing, maybe a little squeezing, and then possibly a slap here." I tell him as I lift my butt up and slap it.

"I told you to stay out of my head didn't I?" He said harshly

"I didn't have to read your mind for that Dean, see that pretty waitress on her way over here, your thoughts could be on her as well, it doesn't matter who it is Dean just as long as you can do it, am I right?"

"No your not, only some girls are into being slapped on the ass, and frankly shes not one, but you on the other hand... well I think you would like to get really kinky with it and use props, am I right?" He come back at me, leaning in and smiling at me as our waitress walks up.

"Hi my name is Tracy what can I get you two?" The short haired Brunette asks with a smile.

"Um, cheese burger and fries, with a strawberry milkshake" I cite to her and Dean orders the same but with a coke.

"Ok I'll go put that right in for you both, and be right back with the drinks." She says with another smile walking away quickly.

"I'll be right back, we finish this conversation when I get back" Dean says as he gets up and heads towards the bathroom passing the waitress with the drinks.

"He's cute, yours?" She asks as she sets the drinks down.

"Nope all yours if you want" I tell her taking a sip of my shake.

"No not in to guys but since you're not taken, how about you?" She asks as I cough and spill my drink, causing it to empty on my white top. Jumping up out of my seat "Oh hun let me get that." She responds as she gets a towel to help clean me up. Dean walks back out to see her patting my chest dry much to my disapproval.

"It's ok Tracy I'll get the rest thank you." I tell her as she stops and backs away from me, I sit back down at the table.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean...uh so I guess giving me your number is out of the question now?" She states with little hope in her eyes, I could tell she was nervous that I was going to freak out on her.

"I'm flattered but I won't be here any longer than just tonight" I tell her as she begins to smile. Taking out her pad and pen she writes down her number then hands it to me "Sounds good to me, I'll be back with your food momentarily." She grinned and headed back towards the kitchen.

Dean raising an eyebrow grinning like a fool "You in to women" he asks causing me to reach over and slap him on the head.

"You're such a pig! And its experimentation" I glare at him as he just gives me an evil grin and downs half his coke. After a few minutes of awkward silence Tracy came back with the food and a new drink for me, she smiles tell us if we need anything to just let her know. Dean was thinking about asking her for that threesome but I kicked him under the table before he found the words. _Yeah I read his mind but he was projecting it much to loud!!_

Dean didn't do anything about me kicking him, so either he didn't notice that I read his mind or didn't care. We both ate fairly fast scarfing our food down. Finishing up and paying we both get in the car and head back toward the motel, tonight was the first night we are sharing a room, but since both of us were tired we would probably pass out.

"Hey, how was dinner?" Sam greeted us walking up towards the rooms.

"Fine food, I'm showering and passing out..." Dean said handing the food to Sam and walking in our room.

"He OK?" Sam asks

"Yeah, we actually haven't fought so he's not mad at me, or at least I don't think so." I laugh and pinch the side of Sam "Oo naughty Sam your thoughts are on Sarah, what did you two do while we were gone?" I playfully ask him.

"Uh, looked up your symbol but we can't find it anywhere and we called Bobby, he said he would look" pausing "Wait did you just read my mind?" He stated and I laughed and nodded at him, only to have him glare at me.

_'Uncool Mandy stay out of my head' _Sam thought to himself knowing I was still listening in.

"Sorry but sometimes people think about something too hard and it's like they are shouting at me." I explain "Where is she by the way?"

Pointing toward the door he opens it and motions for me to enter than enters himself setting the food on the table. "Hey sis" I yell out at her to get her attention.

"What now, did you hurt Dean's feeling again?" She asks walking out of the bathroom.

"Uh No, I need to talk to you alone!" I tell her looking back at Sam pleading for him to give a moment.

"Yea I'll just be next door." He pouts and leaves the room

"What's up?" She asks

"I need to stop looking for the symbol, it's a form of magic and I can't get rid of it!" I tell her as I begin to shake.

"Sit down, don't pass out, and maybe it's from using ma--" She says but stops looking towards Sam who was walking back in "Um..probably just the side affect using your power earlier today." _There it is she saves herself once again, only Sam didn't look like he was buying it._

"Magic?" Sam blurts out "You two use magic?"

"No, Yes!" Sarah says "It's not the evil shit it's more using the earth around us, I am assuming thats what happened to cause her eyes to glow earlier. Right?" She said looking at me

"Yea, it is I needed the energy to get back on my feet when the demon vanished, his hold on my throat almost made me black out." I tell them, _god lying was killing me and it was just getting deeper and deeper. _Sam just stares at us both and nods, I turn towards Sarah and mutter 'Sorry' to her and she just give me a faint smile.

"Sam you OK?" Sarah asks putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yea, just worry about you two **a lot**, just be careful when you do things like that ok, it's not safe to make yourselves vulnerable like that. Promise me to be careful." He says looking at the both of us

"**Promise**" We both say in unison, well I was crossing my fingers because I hate to make a promise I couldn't keep.

"Plus we were told to stop using our gifts anyways, its causing too much attention" Sarah adds as I get up to head towards my bedroom I was getting too deep with the lies and the deception I had to get away.

"Love you sis, goodnight to the both of you..enjoy your new sleeping arrangements." I say as I walk in to our room and shut the door. Sighing and shaking a bit from lying and the nerves that were being wrecked in doing so.

"You OK?" Dean utters watching me from his bed.

"Yea fine, really tired, I didn't sleep last night then all this shit that went on today I probably could sleep for days." I tell him sitting on my bed undoing my boots. I pull off my jeans and grab some shorts out, then take my bra off leaving me bare on top I pull my hair up in to a messy bun and stalk back towards the beds grabbing his flannel button down. Looking at him, he is laid out on his bed with his eyes closed almost asleep.

"What?" He blurts out

"Nothing, just thinking sorry didn't mean to stare." I tell him as I was about to lay down, he opens his eyes glancing at my shirt and pats the open spot next to him.

"Come on" was all he said lifting the blankets up as I made my way over to his bed laying down beside him. Scooping me up into his arms I snuggle close to him laying my head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Thinking about what that demon said knowing that soon enough _he_ will call on me.

After a few minutes inside my own head I hear Dean's breathing and heart beat steady, meaning he is now asleep, not deep sleep but enough to make me feel comfortable as I drift off into my own sleep.

--

Next morning I wake up to Dean wrapped around me, this time I was on my back with his head between my chest and neck, arm draped over me a leg on top of mine. I giggle silently thinking it was funny how I go from that position to this one. I look at the clock next to me..._ten fifty-two a.m _damn we actually slept in without anyone bothering us. Thinking of a way to get out of this so I could get a shower I start to move to get a reaction out of him, and he just moves his head a little bit and holds tighter on me. _Damn! OK um..._I go to roll us both over so that I am back in where I started last night. It worked but woke him anyway, "Morning" he said as I try to get out undetected.

"Morning, you can go back to sleep I just wanted a shower." I tell him as I sit up above him.

"Mmm..how bout you just lay here with me little bit longer, you're warm!" He said pulling me back toward him. As I let him we get a knock on the door... "Come In" I yell and then look down at him "Sorry" kissing him on the forehead and getting up heading towards the bathroom again. Sam walks in .._Damn I should of..ahh forget it who cares if we sleep together!_ I smile back and go to get in the shower.

--

_**Dean's POV**_

"Sammy did you bring food?" I ask as he looks back at me smiling his goofy knowing grin.

"No did you work an appetite up?" He asks looking at the other bed next to mine.

"She slept with me so what, doesn't mean we had sex Sammy. You should know better than anyone, how long has it been since you had a girl in your bed?" I asked sarcastically.

"Whatever Jerk, Sarah and I are going to get some food, want anything?" He asks as I sit up at the end of the bed.

"Yea you know what to get me, and just get her the same thing" I tell him as he turns to head out "Hey Sammy, this thing with Cooper and I, its weird..hell half the time I think she's going to freakin' kill me and then the other half she's wanting to be next to me. I don't get that chick!" I explain to him

"Dean she's watched her father die, Sarah told me Manda never had a real relationship before, she thinks shes 'cursed' and was to afraid to have someone get close to her only to loose them. That might be why she is the way she is with you." Sammy justifies before leaving with Sarah to get some breakfast.

Still hearing the shower going I was glad to know she didn't hear that, _know it all kid brother, what does he really know about Amanda...Manda, man, that girl sure runs hot and cold. I think I'm gonna loose my fuckin' mind with her around. And yet, I wouldn't want it any other way. Yep, I'm nuts, lock me up Sammy..._sighing I get up head towards the bathroom to bang on it. "HEY I WANT A HOT SHOWER TOO" I yell at her.

"Hold on Winchester I'll be out in a sec. Geez!!" She yells back at me mumbling something I couldn't hear.

--

_**Amanda's POV**_

Getting out the shower I laugh knowing he is probably still standing at the door waiting for me to get out. I dry off and wrap the towel around me as I open the door and sure enough he is leaning against the wall outside the bathroom.

"All yours, just for your information I didn't use hot water the whole time so you will have plenty." I pass him bending down to get my bag, as I was I could feel his eyes on me. Turning to face him I see his wide grin and eyes still dead on me. "What?"

"Nothing, just got a nice view and was hoping it would happen again." He said as I slap him in the arm and walk towards the beds. "Can I watch" he asks.

"Dean get in the shower" I tell him as I sit on the bed waiting for him to leave the room. He shrugs and heads in to take his shower, I wait till I hear the shower running then I get dressed. Pulling my pink dinosaur 'I Eat Awesome...Don't Worry You're Safe' tee shirt on, a pair of short blue jean shorts, and my black flops on. Grabbing my glasses, which I only used to draw, read or when really tired; then pull out my iPod to listen to some music to hype me up for the day.

I singing out loud as I dance around probably looking like a fool but I was in a fantastic mood..

_"We could end up makin love instead of misery  
Go home and get stoned  
Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me  
You wear me out_"

I turn to see Dean staring at me smiling as I am making a fool of myself, but I sure as hell didn't care. So I signal him to come closer to me still singing and swaying to the music.

_"Lets go home and get stoned  
We could end up makin love instead of misery  
Go home and get stoned  
Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me  
Go home and get stoned_"

He walks over to me as I push him on to the bed and straddle him still swaying to the song, before leaning down to kiss him.

Getting deeper in to the kiss he grabs my ass lowering me to grind against him as my hands are finger his hair and neck. Moaning as he grabs my bottom tighter, I rip off my earphones throwing my iPod to the side, soon after he flips me over arranging himself on top kissing and sucking down my neck. I pull him closer moaning louder wanting more, backing away to lift my shirt up over my head he proceeds making his way down toward my right breast, slowly tracing over lightly kissing. I buck upwards as his tongue touches my nipple when he pulled the fabric aside, loosing control I grab his face pulling it up towards my mouth kissing him and tugging at his shirt, he helps me pull it over his head then plummets in to another intense french kiss.

I trace my hands down his back feeling his tight muscles flex as I reach the top of his jeans, linking my fingers in his belt loops and pulling him down to grind against me. He moans into my mouth putting one hand in my hair bring my head up to him as he moves the other hand down towards my lower half. Reaching down my shorts...

A loud knock at the door as Sam and Sarah open to come in.

"Dude seriously bad 'friggin' timing" I yell at them as Dean slumps down on me sighing.

"Uh..um..well...Food!" Sam said holding the bag up as Sarah laughs, _out loud I might add_, shaking her head and walking back in to her room.

"Just set it down and back away slowly" I tell him. As he does smiling at me and giving me a slight nod walking back in to his room. Dean pulls up off me looking directly in to my eyes, I decide not to read his thoughts giving him his privacy.

"Hungry" he asks grabbing my shirt and handing it to me.

"Always...thanks" I tell him pulling my shirt on as he does the same grabbing the bag of food and setting it down on the table, I follow wanting to grub out. He passes a me plate that had pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon and hash-browns. Looking at his as he opens it "Did I get you the wrong thing?" He asks me as I am eyeing his bacon.

"Nope but I'll trade you my sausage for you bacon?" I tell him as he looks at me and bursts out laughing, but handing me the bacon, well not before taking a bite out of one. I hand him my sausage and finish the piece of bacon he took a bite out of.

"So not a sausage fan?" He asks

"Nope, never really cared for it." I tell him taking a healthy bite of my pancakes and walked over to the bed, plopping down against the headboard.

"Dude that is so sexy.." He said as I mouth another bite of pancakes

Finishing up my bite before I speak "That turns you on?"

"Well yea, women eating like me is hott!" He said before taking a big bite of his food giving me his goofy smile. Shaking my head, deep down I was pleased to know he didn't think I was a slob, we get another knock at the door following, "Are you decent?"

"Nope just about to pour syrup on Dean and eat the pancakes off his--"

"Dude we are fine come in!" Dean interrupts me laughing at my comment.

"Sarah and I found a job in California, we think demons" He explains as both Dean and I finish stuffing our faces. "You know you both don't have eat so fast, no hurry" he added.

"Sammy see, this chick rocks! It's how we eat, you should know that!" Dean says grabbing my empty tray of food nodding at me, pleased that I finished everything. Sam leaves to get Sarah and their stuff together as Dean and I do the same, which was kind of a pain to do because Dean and I we are kind of sloppy, so we had stuff everywhere. At one point we just threw things in our bags didn't matter who's it was. We all piled in to the Impala and set off to Cali.

*//*

Thirty-three hours to Paso Robles, Cali and we are only on our second day of driving, Sam and Dean switched so we didn't have to stop for a room. Cramped in a car with nothing but mullet rock blaring out of the speakers. Sarah and I were used to more variety and this was getting on our nerves I go to turn off the music off.

"Don't touch it!" Dean snapped at me, _yea OK so we have been fighting about everything from where to eat, when to stop for a break or gas, to music, who was a better shot...you name it we were arguing about it after being in this hot car for way too long!!_

"Dean please I'm trying to read and we have already listened to all your tapes over and over again its getting a bit much." I calmly talk him down so I could get some good reading done. Right now I was reading about recitation of incantations, performance of physical rituals with the task of magical herbs as amulets, or potions for purposes of insight. _Yeah I am having a hard time understanding too, but I get the gist of it!_

"Ask, don't touch" He stated back at me reaching to turn the music off. Getting 'thank god' and 'finally' comments from the back I smile trying not to laugh because I really didn't want him turning it back on for spite.

Trying to focus on my reading and keep my mind away from what I am going to be doing with that damn demon. _Argh 'Daddy' I mean are you serious, me call him Daddy that fucker must be high._ Shaking my head I realize we are almost in Flagstaff, Arizona plus I was sick of the car. We weren't going to make it there until tomorrow anyways I look at my watch it reads two a.m.

"Can we stop here? I could use a shower 'Mr. need to save money so we drive with windows down in middle of the damn summer' its causing me to sweat horribly" pausing to glare at him "You know its not like _you're _really paying for it anyways" I whine to everyone.

"Dean she has a point, we should just stop, Bobby's there already there we'll just leave by eight and be there at noon." Sam agrees as I turn to mouth 'thank you' to him.

"Fine" was all Dean said before pulling in to a tattered motel. He gets out to pay for two rooms and walks back tossing me a key then one to Sam. We pull around back where Sam and Sarah's room sixteen was located while Dean and I were in twenty-three further down.

"Hey its my age" I commented, unsure why I even said that but got a snort and something that sounded like 'child' coming out of his mouth. _Yeah well you're the one willing to rock the cradle grandpa!_

Strolling in seeing only** one **bed "Dean why is there only one bed?" I ask him a little bit pissed he just assumed I was going to sleep with him again.

"All they had" he told me grinning and heading towards the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't, I wanted a shower first" I run after him trying to stop him from closing the door. I made it in time for him to slam it shut in my face, furious I kicked the door and went to sit on the bed, hearing the shower come on I was beyond pissed now I couldn't believe he did that. Flopping down not allowing myself to get emotional about it, but I was just stressed out from lying to Sarah, dealing with the feelings towards _him_, and riding in a car for fourteen hours. I close my eyes hearing a voice calling out to me...

"It's about time you stop I've been waiting for you" the voice whispers to me.

"Look..uh..I need to sleep can we just start when we reach Cali?" I ask trying to be nice as possible about it.

"No I am not here to work on your schedule!! Meet me across the street at Lucky's, I'll give you hour or I'll start --"

"How will I know its you?" I ask interrupting him

"You'll know" he said waking me out of my daze. Looking at Dean who was grinning at me.

"Daydreaming about me?" Dean asks me handing me some chips he got from the convenience store.

"Um look I'm just going to lay down, not feeling so well, it might be heat exhaustion!" I remark taking off my pants climbing in with nothing but my light green and white tank-top with matching boy shorts.

"No more complaining Cooper" He said and took his jeans off leaving him in his shirt and boxers._ Wow how can I go from wanting to kill him, to needing him....sleep we need sleep so I can leave. Great I'm communicating with myself!!_

Feeling the bed sink next to me he gets comfortable on his back sighing he grabs my shoulder rolling genitally towards him wraping his arms around me as I lay my head down on his chest listening to his heart. I lay there for about forty minutes making sure he was in a deep sleep before I slip out, dressing and head out towards Lucky's.

--

Walking in to the bar I look around and head straight to the bartender, still amazed Dean didn't wake up as I left. I sit down as the bartender walks up "What can I get you pretty lady?" He asks

"Nothing I'm waiting for someone, thanks" I smile at him and go back to looking around the room.

I spot a man tall, longish black hair, toned, dressed in a black leather jacket blue jeans, glancing at his eyes, the eyes that gave him away, my demon there he was staring at me waiting for me to walk over. I get up and stroll over as if in some form of trance that was willing me to him.

Giving me a smirk that just made me feel uneasy inside. "You ready my love?" He questions me putting his hand out for me to take, still in a trance I grab it and we walk outside to his truck.

"Where we going?" I utter to him as he starts the vehicle and drives away from the bar.

"We don't have much time before you must go back." He reveals to me not telling me anything really but what do you expect...right? Driving a few minutes down the road I would say probably about four miles from the motel we stop, pulling off to the side near a pasture.

We both get out the car walking towards the open area, he stops and turns towards me throwing a punch right into my face hitting my left cheek. I go to hit him back and he hold his hand up stopping me from hitting him, or even advancing any closer.

"Now do what I just did."

"I don't know how" tell him, and he smiles kicking me in the ribs. I stumble back grabbing my side "You keep doing that how will I explain the bruises?"

"Well then stop me, love!" He kicks me in the ribs again falling to the ground I roll to the side to get back up on my feet. Charging at me again I duck his next blow attempt to my face. Laughing at me he holds his hand up to keep me from moving again and then plants his foot right in middle of my chest casting me few feet back.

I get up again this time I am so angry fling my hand up "STOP" I screamed out as his body slightly moved to the side.

"Better but not good enough" He grins waving his hand he launches me to the side where I land on my back. Having a difficult time catching my breath I cough sucking in air as much as I could before he tried for an encore kick in the ribs. Rolling to my side to staggering up, but quick with another assault he doesn't waste time kicking my leg out from underneath me, causing me to land back on my back thus bringing my rage to a boil. I grit my teeth standing up and casted my hand up to stop him from advancing me once more, focusing on controlling his movements he is stilled unable to maneuver towards me. Feeling my eyes start to burn like they do when glowing I drop my focus to keep from gaining to much power.

Nodding at my accomplishment "Good now I must get you back" he said pleased with what I have just done. I follow him back to the truck and we drive back towards the motel. Explaining to me that I am not allowed to use anything I learn to keep from raising any suspicion. I nod hating this whole thing, but I have always done whatever I had to for my family and this is just one of those times.

"Whats your name?" I question him before getting out of the car

"You can call me Robert, it's the name of the meat suit, what you didn't like Daddy?" He laughs pulling away from me, that's when I notice the sun coming up.._Shit!!_ I rush back inside taking my pants off and sliding into bed snuggling up Dean as he pulls me tight. So drained from the 'training' I fall to sleep within few seconds after getting comfortable.

--

_**Dean's POV**_

Waking up next to Mandy feeling her leg and arms draped over me caused my heart to beat rapidly. Holding her tighter she let out a quiet moan, which was probably one of the cutest damn things I have ever heard. Her head close to my neck I felt her breath and I could tell she was completely knocked out. Slowly I move her not wanting to get up but we needed to be out of here by eight or nine.

After a few minutes of struggling to get out of her grip I get dressed and walk over to Sam and Sarah's room. Knocking on the door "Sammy open up its me" I knock again until Sammy opens the door obviously just have woken up.

"What Dean?"

"I'm going to grab some coffee and doughnuts, we should leave in about two hours, make sure she's ready."

Groaning at me then shutting the door I head to the Impala "Morning baby" I say as I get in and start her up. Pulling in to Anne's doughnuts ordering four coffee's to go and a dozen doughnuts. Back at the motel Sammy was waiting for me grabbing two cups of coffee and three doughnuts, walking back towards his room "what, eating for two now?" I yell at him heading towards my own room.

I open the door to Amanda walking out of the bathroom in a reddish dress showing her shoulders dipping down in to a V down her neck line and breasts. Pulling on some tight black legging type things and adding the flops to her outfit, she smiles at me then walks back into the bathroom as I sit the coffee's down grabbing a doughnut. Her hair in braided to the side showing her tattoos when she turned around, I honestly couldn't be more aroused looking at her right now.

"What?"

"Oh, just thinking of you with only a few well-placed doughnuts on your..." and she interrupts...

"Dean" she says shaking her head. I smile at her as she walks over to grab a chocolate frosted doughnut and her coffee.

"What happened to your jaw?" I ask noticing the bruise covered in make-up.

"Not sure, woke up with it" She tells me only making me wince thinking I might have friggin' hit her last night. "It's OK Dean if you did it doesn't hurt, just looks bad" she laughs taking a sip of her coffee.

Touching along her jaw "I'm sorry, maybe we shouldn't --" I begin until she cuts in.

"Don't say you dare say it Winchester, you're not getting rid of me that easily!" She told me planting a kiss my cheek. As she moves to walk away my hand guides down her arm stopping at her hand, she turned to me as I move closer snaking my other hand up to cup her head bringing her in to another kiss. Moving my hand down towards her ass she smiles breaking the kiss shaking her head. Slapping my hand away "Dean not again, we have to leave in a few and I need to get my stuff" She explains as I back away so she can continue to pack up.

--

_**Amanda's POV**_

Sitting in the backseat of the car trying to get some extra rest, happy I didn't have to move much. My ribs werer fucking killing me, while I tried to act normal; but sitting in this car was causing me my body to stiffen.

"Hey can we get a motel on the beach? I've always wanted to wake up to the ocean."

"Sure Princess, if you pay!" Dean said using his charm

"Fine I'll pay!" I mumble out

"Oh you'll pay alright" he remarks back at me looking through the rear view mirror.

"Sis I'll pay for my room, I wouldn't mind actually staying on the beach either!" Sarah said to me poking me in the side causing me cringe. "You ok?"

"Yea um hey have you found anything on the symbol I kind of miss our connection?" I ask trying to stear the conversation somewhere else, I know she caught on to that but hey its worth a try.

"Actually Bobby said he might have something, so we'll see" She tells me and of course I smile at her but dear god I was hoping they didn't find out. We arrived to Paso Robles, Bobby was staying in a motel not to far from the beach but like Sarah and I wanted we got one on the beach. It was beautiful, Dean was being an ass and enjoying the views on the beach, but what can you say he'll never change_. _Shaking my head from my thoughts, Bobby walks in and asked Dean to speak to me alone.

"You know what the symbol is don't you" He asks me quietly holding back any judgement and anger.

Still standing on the balcony I turn towards him tears welting up in my eyes "Can you just let it go?"

"We can fight it" pausing to look at me in the eyes "What does he want?"

"Just to teach me about my abilities and what I can do with them. I think they want to use me sooner or later for something, but I'm honestly clueless about it." I explain to him "She doesn't know yet, and I can't tell her or --"

"He'll kill them" sighing at me "Amanda this is dangerous you could get hurt, but until I can find a better way.. " Bobby trailed off not really happy with me or the situation I put myself in. Getting up he hugs me and walked out the room, thinking of the disappointment he felt and how it wasn't justified but he couldn't help but feel that way.

Sighing and thanking God that he was going to keep it to himself for a little while longer I finally relax for the first time since the incident. Dean walked back in grinning at me "What Dean?"

Pointing towards Sam and Sarah "Maybe Sammy's finally going to get laid" he nudges me and laughs.

"Not funny that's my sister your talking about!" I hug him back as we watch people on the beach. "Look Dean your more than welcome to take off!" I tell him in honesty.

Surveying me up and down "Nah, anyway princess you're not going to get rid of me that easily" he mocks back tickling my ribs, making me wince but I held it in and just suffered inside only. _Damn this is going to be harder than I thought to hide!_

"You so stole that line from me!"

* * *

**_Attn: OK so two LONG ass chapters up...Let me know what you thought :)_**

**_XOXO_**

**_~Manda_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Ain't No Rest for the Wicked**_

**Cage the Elephant -Ain't No Rest for the Wicked**

* * *

So really all that day we didn't do much of anything, Sarah and Sam went to a near by library, which I wanted to go but I was talked out of it..._whatever_! Dean and I flirted all afternoon and talked about hunts we have been on and picked on each other about little things such as him not knowing Latin by heart yet, or me not knowing the best way to kill a Windingo..._which in my defence I never heard of one so that doesn't count!!_ Bobby was mainly with us hanging out and reading in his books, scaring me really because he was doing it in front of Dean and I knew what he was looking up. _Lucky for me Dean didn't seem interested in the books!!_

"So Coopa you hungry?" Dean asks me knowing damn well I was always hungry.

"Whatcha think Chesta?" I ask leaning in and placing my hand on his knee, moving slowly up north. He jumped at my sudden movements up his leg my hand hovering close to his crotch.

"Uh. Bobby could you --" Dean started to say

"Are you hungry? I could go get some food real quick!" I smile at Bobby who was giving both of us a strange stare.

"Yea I could go for some food, what you have in mind?" Bobby asks closing the book, turned to face towards us.

"I was thinking maybe a Philly cheese steaks, I saw a place when we drove in actually not far from here, I'll walk!" I explain to them, only to have both stare at me in amazement. "What?"

"A woman after my own heart!" Dean pointed at me, grinning at Bobby as he shakes his head.

"How about you two love birds stay here and I'll go get us something" Bobby said grabbing his books and walking out.

"Huh OK cool, so Dean I'm awesome? Really um, so maybe then if I do this" I walk up to him as he is sitting on the bed, straddling him and slowly pushing him back so he is laying in front of me, he smiles with question in his eyes. He grabs my thighs moving my body closer to him "Dean, tut tut, now I'm in control so deal with it" I stop his hands from pulling me closer,"You can keep them there just no pulling, Got it?"

"Yes ma'am" He stated moving underneath my dress taking a hold of my hips. Smiling I move my hands under his shirt up feeling the warmth of his chest closing my eyes as I am doing so, taking a deep breath in I open my eyes only to have his beautiful emerald eyes staring back at me. They were so intense and I suddenly started to freak... _I'm thinking too much its probably just lust nothing more._

"Something wrong" he asks worried I must be showing some crazy facial expressions.

"Yeah sorry, mind wondered" I try to assure him as he looks at me like I hit his ego horribly.

"Huh really well fan-frigin-tastic" he pushes me to the side of him to getting up heading towards the door.

I walk up behind him before he opens the door, tugging him around and slamming him up against the door,"Dean I ... fuck how do I" I pause pinching the bridge of my nose and walk back towards the beds "I know about your deal" I just blurted out turning to face as I did so.

Staring at me for what felt like a million years he launches at me bringing me back into his full lips, moaning I press my body up against him. At that very moment I didn't care about anything else, his actions were much louder than words, _strong... emotional... wanting... needing.. ME!_

Curling his hands around my ass as I jump and he walks us towards the counter, to sit me down on never breaking contact. Guiding his hands up my arms and stopping at the straps sliding them off my shoulders kissing down my neck. Trailing his mouth down my neck on to my shoulder, the other hand is moving upwards on my neck; I bend my head back letting out a relaxed breath slight moan pulling him closer to me with my legs and fumbling with the buttons of his jeans.

Stopping everything he looks at me grinning "Bobby will be back in a few and I don't want to start and not be able to go through with it." He tells me pulling my straps back up resting on my shoulder "Beautiful breasts by the way, digging the no bra."

"Tease" was all I could muster up before sighing and leaning back against the wall. "God will I ever get any kind of release" I whined out loud really not meaning to but it was late to take it back.

"Release? Is that all I am to you, your booty call" Grabbing his chest "Ouch princess, you know how to make a man feel good." He smiles as I jump off the counter.

"Whatever Winchester that's all it is to you anyways and you know it so sto--"

He interrupts kissing me and then breaking off "Stop, I can get release anywhere, anytime..that's not what this is!" Dean barks at me shaking his head and walking to the bathroom.

"Damn it, I knew this was going to be harder to give in to, can't let him in without the fear of knowing I was going to lose him too!? God my life sucks!" I mumble to myself as Bobby walks back in, he looks at me giving me a questionable look "You OK?"

"Yea, hungry...did you see my sister?" I ask him steering away from my red swollen lips and frazzled look.

"Yea she didn't look happy, eating now, Sam suggested Dean, him and I go after the demon tonight. He said Sarah was tired and hadn't been sleeping well so he wanted her to rest, plus you look like you haven't slept in three days either." He mentioned to me, handing a sandwich and some Cheetos to me as I sit down and flip the TV on.

Three or four minutes later Dean walks back out with a slight discomfort look on his face. Bobby told him what he just got finished telling me and we all ate in peace watching Pulp Fiction.

--

Later on they boy's all head out Dean not saying much to me at all, I was kind of worried about what he was thinking but frankly tonight I had get back to training and I wasn't looking forward to it. A pissed off Sarah walks in, and that was never good!

"Hey sis" I smile at her as she gives me a smirk back but not saying anything. "OK I can read your mind, unless you want to come out and tell my why you're pissed!"

"It's nothing, please just keep out right now...hey I need to talk to you about something though." Sarah sighs and sits next to me on the bed

"Yea go for it, all ears!"

"I can't sleep, been worried about you" she pauses looking at me giving me a feeling she might know something but won't comment about it..yet at least.."I have been having strange dreams, like of combat..always feels so real, and I wake up with bruises on my arms, legs, and stomach. I mean I have looked it up it might be like night terrors or something but doesn't explain the marks." She was looking at me for help, advice, or if I was experiencing the same with the way I was moving around. I hated to be looking in her mind but I needed to know what to say and not say out loud.

"What are the dreams about, like details" I ask, keeping it safe.

"Mainly working on learning how to control my gifts in so many different ways, but the thing is I know how to do it all ready..It's weird because 'he' keeps telling me I'm doing a great job and that I was a natural." She finishes up.

Taking a deep breath while she is telling me this, _sounds like instead of getting her out at night they are attacking her dreams, but__** why **__is the question!_

"What does the man look like?"

"Um tall, longish black hair, toned, dressed in a black leather jacket blue jeans, and his eyes are black with a kind of red streaks or swirls in them. Most demons they don't have that it's weird! Plus he doesn't change them almost like he can't or doesn't want to." She looked back up at me after having her head down in her hands "I am so tired, exhausted from all of this" she finally lays down on the bed and closes her eyes.

"Well get some sleep, when Sammy gets back he can carry you to your room, I'm going outside for a bit OK, need fresh air." I look at her kissing the top of her head "We'll figure this out I promise!" With that I get up and walk out the sliding glass door, sighing because I am to leave now heading down towards the beach for my next lesson.

Walking about a half mile down the sand I get a strange feeling again, like I'm in a trance and head towards this newly built condo. I knew it was him drawing me in but I really hated the feeling like he had control over me.

"Hello love, you ready for you next lesson?" He asks as I stop in front of him

"I'm here aren't I?" I snap at him showing I had attitude about this whole arrangement.

--

_**Sarah's POV**_

Waiting few minutes after my sister walked out, I get up to follow her. The dreams were true but the fact that the symbol is demonic and had popped up a few times in them I found it was a way to bind her to them. The look on her was horrible, I could tell she hated to do this and she was being forced, all this was written in her face. As I walk up I see the man from my dreams, only standing very real in front of my sister touching her cheek as she moves her head, I see a tears run down her face.

"Don't... can we just get this over with?" Amanda asks the demon standing behind her, touching her as if she was his prized possession.

"Sure, but one thing you might want to tell your sister she shouldn't be so nosey" He smiles turning staring directly at me. His eyes started to swirl, I felt this burn on my neck and the sudden impulse to go to him. Walking up I can see my sister looking at me stunned that I had followed but somehow a sense of relief passed her features.

Looking back towards the demon, he moved around me "What are you doing?" I gritted through my teeth, he was holding me down, keeping next to my sister.

"Hum well since your here, guess I will train you both in person. Although I was enjoying the dreams really!" He winked at me and went back to caressing Amanda. _Yep definently showing his emotions towards her love, excitement, and possession._

"Who are you, what do you want with us?" I ask trying to keep my tone neutral as possible so I don't piss him off.

"Meat suit is Robert, who I am really isn't a concern to you right now. You both need to train and that's what I am here for." Going to grab Manda she puts her hand up and stops him dead in his tracks. A malicious laugh erupts from him "Good girl I'm so proud!" He spoke loving towards her and tosses me off to the side pinning me to the wall.

"Let. Her .Go" my sister growls out at him stepping towards me, I knew she wanted to run over but thought better of it.

"No, I wanted to work with you tonight, so she will just watch!" Robert said pinning a work table against me.

Whispering in her ear, I couldn't hear what he was saying but I could tell by the look on her face she was not happy with what he was saying. Robert was a strong and smart demon to use the brand and her against us; Amanda would put us before herself in a heartbeat.

--

_**Sam's POV**_

"Hey where are the girls?" Bobby asks us, Dean and I look at each other shrugging. "Damn it" Bobby stated and left the room quickly without another word.

"What was that about?" Turning towards Dean to see if he had a clue about Bobby's sudden departure. He had been acting worried and irritated all night, well since he got here.

"Not sure, where would they go?" Dean also a little off today, but wouldn't speak of why was looking around the room for something, anything to let him know where they took off to.

Bobby walks back in holding a few books in his hand "I don't know for how but Sarah found out!" He mumbles to himself looking through his book stopping on a page, tapping the book and jesters us to read.

"It says..._**Most demonic symbols are used to control their victims, using it to gain power or possession. This one is commonly used to keep psychic abilities under their control, but also can lure them to the demon whom put the symbol on the victim. The more powerful the psychic, the stronger the hold, and demon could possibly use this to his or her advantage. In addition to psychics, witches or those using witchcraft my also be targeted and subjected to this control; some have been stronger then a regular clairvoyant.**_"Reading further about this I realize something "This is the symbol on Amanda's neck isn't it? I knew they were using some witch craft but it wasn't dark, something about healing and herbs; you know _'Practical Magic' _kind of shit."

"Sam look those girls I know use witchcraft, but--" Bobby starts but Dean who has been silent and growing angry by the minute interrupted him.

"Wait, What? Witchcraft, your fuckin' kidding right...they don't --" Dean not quite grasping the fact that not only are they psychics they are also using magic, angers him even more making the worried face he had moments ago vanish.

"Dean, I caught Mandy and Sarah talking about it one night, they do know how to use magic, in fact from what Sarah has shown me they are really good at it as well." Watching Dean's face turn pale, I look back towards Bobby "Bobby they are both psychic and using witchcraft, this demon who is using them; what are we looking at here?"

"Not sure but listen guys I have said to much, Amanda was threatened, told if any of us find out he was going to kill everyone around her, that includes us! She also told me that it's training her for something in the future." He paused looking at both Dean and I; Dean however looked like he was going to be sick or shoot someone.

"Look boy's these girls been through a lot, their father killed right in front of them, heart ripped out; now I know for a fact that was the first time Amanda ever had a premonition and she blames herself for not being able to stop it from happening. So this threat is killing her deeply. Seth has gone missing for about three days now, so I am guessing that they got him and is holding him as lavage." Bobby finishes sitting down and sighing. Dean, Bobby and myself sat in the room waiting, hoping to hear from them soon. We didn't need this shit right now along with Dean's deal, I was starting to loose hope in helping either one.

I knew Ruby was my only chance and contacting her was next to impossible.

--

_**Amanda's POV**_

"So what are we working on tonight?" I ask bitterly; my sister being here put me on edge and I was more than pissed off about her involvement.

"Aw, don't be upset sweetheart! Think about it now your sister has the mark you are both connected again and your telepathy is stronger, ability to project you're thought into her head if you feel like." He said glancing back and forth between us, more than excited about the turn of events tonight. Brushing my hands through my hair I was still lying to Dean. _Hell he thinks he hit me that night, how horrible he must feel!_

Shaking his head at me "You think _poor Dean poor Dean_, well just so you know you tell him, your brother is_ Dead_!!" He stated so coldly "Now I want to work on your gifts little bit, your eyes they glow the stronger you power is I hope to use that this time. Lets try some levitation!" he finishes walking over to the end of this condo hopping up on the table pushed against Sarah and resting his body down on it.

"Move the counter in front of you" he demanded and waited.

I focus on the counter and nothing, thinking about lifting it and smashing it to the ground in anger. Still nothing! "HOW?" I ask growing tired of this game we were constantly playing, if he would tell me how to do it I could learn a hell of a lot faster.

"You're telekinetic, you should know already! Sissy here can do it!" He smiles brushing his fingers over her lips. Growing more and more irate I go back to focusing on picking it up and throwing it in his direction. _This motherfucker can touch me, give me stupid pet names, and threaten me but fucking with my sister . . .who is finally happy with someone; shouldn't even be in this. Asshole counter levitate already you stupid inatament object!_

After a few seconds it starts to crack, I was used to moving small objects but this damn thing was cemented to the ground. "Fuck, you can do this damn it" I mutter to myself... still few more pushes of my power I finally lift it up tossing it towards him. He quickly caught on and stopped it, without even flinching and sling it back towards me, causing me to duck as it hits the wall. Loud, hard and fast the damn thing nearly shatters into peices.

"Good now that wasn't so hard, your sister can do all this already, why are you so behind?" He glares at me dissapointed, knowing him throwing my weakness in my face would just makes shit worse.

"She doesn't practice like I do, plus I asked her not to" Sarah said as she takes a deep breath in and pushes the table with him sitting on top of it away from her.

"I knew I liked you" he said as he jumped off and grabbed Sarah by the hair dragging her to the pillar and tying her up. Calling out of the room another man and woman walk out, the man tied up with a gag in his mouth. "Now I want you to kill him" he come flat out and smiling at me.

"What? Hell no!" Scoffing at him, I look at him like he is nuts.

"Yes, oh yes you will he's possessed" Robert walks over to the man telling him to prove it, and the man's eyes change to black and back again quickly.

"You want me to kill him, the demon?"

Robert walks up behind me pressing his hands down on to my shoulders lightly caressing my neck back down to my shoulders. "Yes the demon, kill it, just focus using your mind kill him" he begins to gently massage the tension built up, breathing down my neck.

As I look at the man in front of me his eyes again ebony, I fixate on the Latin words to send him back to hell. This was causing my eyes to burn, still keeping an eye on him I look at the woman as well standing next to him. Focusing on them both and wanting to take them out together I cock my head to the side feeling a sudden urge of power run through my entire body. I wanted to kill them, not just sending them back but actually ending their existence; just hurting, torturing, bring a world of pain to them.

Hearing the sounds of Robert's voice, Sarah's yelling in the background unable to make out what anyone was saying; I felt strong as the two demons start to cry out in pain and agony. Twitching around screaming I begin expressing satisfaction at the power and emotion in the room that I was causing. Finally tired of playing with them I push harder my lifting my hand up and squeezing it into a fist, killing the demons once and for all. Letting my hand slowly lower down I try to contain my emotion and power but felt like I needed more, I wanted that feeling of power and pride again.

"Good very very good, you are a quick learner" he whispers in my ear before and kissed just below. That's when I snapped out of my thoughts and recognize that I might have just killed two people. "I wasn't wanting you to quite get rid of the girl, but hey I'm damn proud of you, love; and frankly I can't be mad at you!"

He walks over releasing Sarah and she ran over to the two lifeless bodies in front of me, checking their vitals.

_"Nothing they're dead, she killed them! Oh no Manda .."_ Sarah's thoughts on the two lying dead made me sick to my stomach. I had killed two innocent people without a second thought, in fact I enjoyed playing and hurting the demons in them not thinking about what it was doing to the actual human. Sarah rushes over to me sensing my feelings "Manda lets go this isn't your fault get that out of your head now, he made you do this alright!"

I pause about to walk out and leave, turning towards Robert "You made me kill them, you knew I couldn't control my urge. Didn't you..DIDN'T YOU?" I scream out at him thrusting forward, punching him dead in the face. Blood flooded down his nose as he brings his hand up and wipes some of it out the way and smirks.

"This is going to be fun" he utters to me and throws Sarah out of the condo locking the door. Then walking up to me he throws a punch at me, but misses when I duck and catch him in the ribs. Deciding he wanted to play rough he uses his power over me to play in as a weakness. Robert looks at me and then closes his eyes causing me to scream out in pain, a clenching around my heart as if I were having a heart attack; making me fall to my knees. With such force I have never felt before he strikes me in face, spitting out blood from the throbbing laceration on my lips and nose, moving at super speed he kicks my back, legs and finally the ribs. I cough up blood trying to stand but the constant sting from getting hit over and over again he stops me from standing "this was fun, but really do we have to go through this every time? I'm not going to kill you but I don't mind hurting you! I made my point love." He slowly pulls me up and waves his hand opening the glass door Sarah was locked behind then pushes me to her arms. "Leave now, you will be seeing me in your dreams, don't think I'm done with you. Oh and next time...mind your own fuckin' business" he told her punching her in the jaw and disappearing.

Dragging me back to the motel, Sarah sighed "Sis we have to tell them, this is going to get worse the more it happens."

"Fine but leave out what I did tonight, I can't have them look at me like I'm some kind of monster, it's bad enough you do!" I cry to her, hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You're not a monster, and I don't feel that way about you. This is forced on us, now lets get you in here and cleaned up you look like shit" she laughs opening the door with one hand and holding me up against the side with the other.

"What in God's name... " Bobby roars out and rushes to pick me up in his arms and place my battered body on the nearest bed "happened?" He looks towards Sarah who was in Sam's arms shaking from the emotions in the room and with what happened tonight.

"Bobby not now please, she just got the shit beat out of her. I think has a cracked rib from last time, so most definitely broken now." Sarah spoke out still clung to Sam's shirt while he caresses her back. Wincing as I go to sit up I look over to Dean who is watching me not an emotion showing on his face, he was stoic.

"Can som...one he...lp shower?" I stutter out "hurt...blood...pai..n" was all I could muster up before coughing some blood up which caused me to whimper. Without saying anything Dean walks over to me slowly picking me up bridal style and moving me in to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. I jump at the noise wishing I hadn't moved, way to much pain in my ribs and back.

He lowers me down to the seat of the toilet, placing my legs to the floor, then moved back up only to pull out his knife. I tense up scared "I'm not going to hurt you, looks like someone did a good enough job on their own" Dean speaks with a raw tone towards me. Lowering my head in shame, waiting for the lashing I was sure to get from him. Drawing my face back up with his hand, my eyes reach his showing a flat smile then kissing me displaying to me that he still cared just wasn't...well...thrilled with me at the moment.

Cutting the straps off, my dress slid down triggering my eyes to shut and focusing on enjoying the touch of his hands on me. I sit there just in the leggings, which he proceeded to cut off as well leaving me completely naked as he removed the boy-shorts I was wearing with them. Thankfully he did so pretty quickly because I was beginning to get cold and shiver. Turing the water on and undressing himself I couldn't help but notice his beautifully built body, toned, not to mention rather large in one area. _Mind out of gutter, mind out of gutter...gawhd that thing would be so...No mind out of gutter!!_

He gently pulls me up to him holding tightly adjusting the temperature again once we were in the tub, then reaching over grabbing a washcloth "Can you stand on your own? I need to wash the blood off you, then wash your hair" he asks me.

Nodding at him he lets go, I flinch at the sudden pain shooting through my body but still holding myself together. He washes the blood off my face and arms..not sure when or how I got blood there, reaching up grasping the bottle of lavender and chamomile shampoo squeezing a large amount in his hand before massaging it into my long messy hair. Enjoying the sensation of his hands caressing my head I close my eyes and moan to his touch, hearing a chuckle from him he guides my head back into the stream of water to rinse out the bloody suds. After conditioning my hair he turns the water off, he steps out grabbing two towels and quickly drys himself off before helping me out to do the same for me. Sitting back down on the toilet I felt so much better after that hot shower.

Opening the door he walks out leaving me shivering and alone. Replaying the nights events, wanting to feel the pain I was in, _I deserved it I had killed two people with my mind tonight, and enjoyed it! _He walks back in with clothed "Whe..res ev..ery...one?" I ask shaking uncontrollably now.

"Bobby just left, Sam and Sarah went to their room" He spoke dryly as he walks up to me lifting me into his arms as he did when walking in. Placing me on the bed we shared he pulls back the covers, then grabs a long sleeved plaid shirt of his wrapping it around me and fusing the button together. He removed the towel and patted down my hair once more before laying me down, walking around to the other side he turns out the light and crawls into bed next to me. I lay on his chest listening to his heart beat and start to cry again..."Shh" he whispers out gliding his hand in my hair making me slowly drift off into sleep.

--

_**Robert's POV**_

"Lord B, she is training well" I explain to him while he watched carefully at the passing people in the bar.

"Good, and what of her sister?" He asks me

"She is also training well, the dream control I have over her is very effective." I smile satisfied with myself. Lord Beelzebub is not one you would disobey or let down, he is one of hell's hierarchy; the chief lieutenant of Lucifer. Beelzebub among the three most prominent fallen angels, with the deadly sin of pride. In any event, Beelzebub was frequently named as an object of supplication by confessed witches. Claims to cause destruction through tyrants, to cause demons to be worshipped among men, to excite priests into lust, to cause jealousies in cities and murders, and to bring on war. War, he wanted war on earth, bring the man himself out of the fire. His plan for the girls was priceless, have them lead his army of demons and vampires marking them as his own, the demon was fearless. Those girls are his and nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted.

Turning towards Stephan "how are the boys?" I ask him as he drinks from the women in his lap, smelling the cooper metallic dripping down her now lifeless body.

"They are fine...well..their brother is! The others with him have turned into mighty fine soldiers" He finishes and we all laugh disappearing into the night.

* * *

**_I hope you are enjoying the story...if you are let me know! ~MandaLynn_**

**_BTW: I tried updating few hours ago and it was down...so I will have two updates :)_**

**_l_**

**_l_**

**_V_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: Behind Those Eyes You Lie_**

**Behind Those Eyes- 3 Doors Down, **

**Slow Down- Smashing Pumpkins, **

**Ella Fitzgerald -Fever**

* * *

Waking up next to Dean feeling different... almost _stronger! _I go to move thinking pain would shoot through my body, but it didn't in fact I didn't feel anything but sore, relief flowed through me. _Weird through right, not something a person can get over in one night!_ Snapping out of my thoughts Dean moves his hands down closer to my pelvis...moaning silently I realize I wasn't wearing anything but his shirt._.'Oh my god'_!! I get out of bed fast rushing to the bathroom slamming the door shut _'Oh god they know now' _I says staring at myself in the mirror _'Where are all my bruises? Why aren't I hurting like last night?'_ Looking at my face which looked at if I had been healing for weeks, unbuttoning the shirt I see the same, soreness but nothing like I should be. "What the fuck?" I turn to leave the bathroom running into Dean, who apparently by the look on his face had been standing there for awhile.

"Hi" I smile unable to do much else.

"Hi" he smiles back at me walking closer eyeing his open shirt, showing a nice view of my body. Remembering I quickly cover myself up by wrapping the shirt around me.

"Let's get some food I have some major explaining to do" I shoot out past him heading for my bag of clothes.

"You bet your ass you do" he stated flatly at me crossing his arms to his chest, leaning against the wall.

"My ass huh?" I pull off his shirt standing bare backed and naked bending down and slowly pulling a hot pink pair of boy-shorts on, smiling knowing he can't see my face but I was totally enjoying the teasing.

Getting a knock at the door as I pull my worn out light blue jeans and a grey v-neck 'rock n roll' shirt over my head. I walk over to the door only to be stopped. "Really, no bra?"

"Nope" popping the 'p' "I have great tits, no need to wear a bra all the time" I finish nodding at the banging on the door. Dean opens the door, then back to the bed to finish getting ready.

"You both have some explaining to do!" Sam said huffing and puffing at me. _Wow PMSing much this morning Sammy?_

"Calm down there Sammy, might blow us a way" I sassed out at Sam as Sarah comes up and smacks the back of my head. "Ouch!"

Dean laughing at both my comment and Sarah smacking me, along with Sam who smiled at her in thanks for doing something I'm sure he wished he could do.

"Fine, OK so that day the demon came up to me in Ohio, well he said he just wanted me for training, wanted me to use more of my gifts. The thing... is it's weird I only use just a little bit but I'll be damned if I am not stronger, I mean hell I am practically healed over night." I lifted my shirt up showing everyone my yellow bruises "See almost better, hell even feeling better than I was about forty minutes ago."

"Ok that is new" Sarah said looking at me, then back to the boys who were staring. "Um as for me; my training has been in my dreams, I didn't know of course until last night sneaking away to follow Lohan over there."

"Wait, Lohan, really why her?"

Completely ignoring me she continued "Training has involved Manda and I stopping the attacker from hitting us like our own force field, also for her lifting...well..cemented things and throwing them, last but not least using her mind on demons."

Interrupting her again "Geez Sar really?" I snap at her wondering why she was bringing that up, hell I was guilty enough and now they were going to know it.

Giving me and eye and shaking her head she continued "Last night she didn't quite finish that one" She turns towards me, obviously calming me down as she kept most of the events on a need to know basis. "Oh and the burn marks are like are to control us, as soon as I saw him I was pulled towards him" Sarah finishes sitting next to me. Bowing my head looking at the ground hating how I felt about this whole thing, including lying to everyone.

_"Thanks for keeping last one to yourself, I love you sis"_ I tell her using my telepathy still looking at my feet.

_"I would never rat you out like that, if you feel the need to tell them than do so, otherwise it's between you and I... got it!"_ She assures me rubbing my hair out of my face and focusing back on Bobby talking to the boys. I know I didn't hear a word of what they said but I sure as hell didn't care at the moment.

"Amanda you OK?" Asks Bobby still on edge from everything that was said, but in the long run genuinely caring.

Nodding he goes back in to what we were looking at.._.wait what?_"Did you say you all knew about the symbol, Bobby you told them?" I look at him alittle hurt after I asked, no pleaded with him to keep it quiet.

"Listen sweetheart you both were missing, and I am not going to just sit around waiting for you to end up dead." Bobby snaps at me _'Where the hell is Seth right now, he needs to know whats going on' _reading his mind which kept thinking back to the last place he heard from him.

"They are holding Seth as a way to keep Sarah and I in line, I don't know where; Robert never said anything. So I am sure that Seth knows the plan for us" I answer Bobby's questions.

"Reading my thoughts young lady?" Looking at me Bobby asks none to happy.

"Sorry, won't do it again if I can help it." I defend myself before getting up and walking to the balcony. Staring at the ocean I try to loose myself in the sounds, so tired of this life, loosing myself and others all the time. Tears welting up as I think of loosing Seth, watching my father die infront of me, then..._sighs_..loosing Dean with the deal and Sam...hell maybe even Bobby.

"You OK?" Dean comes out wrapping his arms around me snuggling against my neck.

Turning to face him, my streaked face showing sorrow "I don't want to loose anymore people I care about, I'm tired of it!" I cry to him as he holds me tight whispering helpful words and giving me a kiss on the head. "Right and what about you're deal Dean?"

"Stop reading our thoughts Amanda, invasion of privacy" Dean snapped at me pulling away.

"Right well stop brodcasting the thoughts, and I damn well don't mean to" I bit back at him.

"It's not you're concern about the deal, it happened before we met and there isn't anything we can do about it."

"Sam seems to think differently" I reply back to as he tries to get out of this conversation..well argument.

Snapping back at me he grabbed my arm "Drop it Cooper" and paraded back in to the room.

*//*

We all pack up, climb in to the car heading to Ingwood, Cali not to far from LA. About an hours drive to our new destination and hunt dealing with more vampires, we book a small but fairly nice motel room not far from the clubs in the area where the attacks have been happening.

"So we going out tonight or tomorrow?" I ask Sam as he throws his and Sarah's bags in to their room.

"No, tomorrow you both need to rest." He looks at me then giving at look that spoke volumes about how stressed he was.

"How long does he have?" I whisper not really wanting to ask out loud.

Startled but a hint of 'knowing' he sighed and sat down at the table "Don't wor--"

"Fuck, really Sam give me the same answer Dean does. It's not the normal ten years is it?" Answering my question with a shake of the head "Ok fine don't tell me how long, but tell why...why did he sell it?" I was growing angry with the lack of answers, they wanted us to tell them our deep dark shit but wouldn't share theirs.

"To bring me back, I died and he brought me back" his voice was heartbreaking, he obviously felt that it wasnt worth it and hated Dean had done that. "I'm going to save him Amanda, Sarah and I are working on it."

"I know you will Sam, if you need my help just ask alright?" I hug him as he nodded and squeezed tightly when Sarah walked and smiling at us. "Goodnight Sammy" I smile as he snorts and repeats it back with the added 'Mandy' and sat back down at the computer. "Love you Sar" I whisper in her ear and headed into the room I shared with Dean.

"Cooper I hope you don't think I'm going to be carrying your shit in for you" Dean looks at me as I roll my eyes walking to the trunk of the car and grabbing my bags, lugging them in the room with a huff.

Dean decided to head out for some food, leaving me alone to think and me thinking always led to over thinking and bad ideas. I trusted the Winchesters to help us out, but deep down I don't think this is going to end well. More importantly Dean needed help finding a way out of his coming trip to hell.

--

_**Robert's POV**_

"They are here, I have something I want to try on them. Do you mind?" I ask Lord B as we are watching Stephan grab humans whisking them off to make them a part of his _family_.

"As long as you don't kill them"

"Oh this will bring out the best in our girls" I spoke laughing explaining the details of my little experiment. His dark laugh gave me the 'go' to my operation, excited now all I have to do is wait...

*//*

_**Sarah's POV**_

We walk toward the bed that we share and sit down. I can see the concern in Sam's eyes and it breaks my heart. Over the past few days I've felt the desire growing between us, but most of all the love. I've never been loved that way by anyone before. Sam gently places his hand under my chin, pulling me forward. His brown eyes sparkle with a dark desire, electrifying my body, making my own eyes shine. I lean into his kiss, soft and supple lips that at first are tender, then become more demanding, our tongues brushing each other, going deeper. His kisses move to my throat and down my neck, all the while my empathy is blazing strong. I could feel his want, his need, but most importantly, I wanted him, needed him. Sam looked into my eyes and that was all the cue he and I needed. I reached for his jeans, unbuttoning them slowly, seductively. I pulled them down around his knees then reached down into his boxers, his hand guiding mine down to his erection. I worked the inflamed flesh, using Sam subtle hand movements as a guide. He moaned deeply and then breathed into my ear "Baby…wait. I want to see you undressed."

I slowly slide my hand away, raising my arms as Sam pulled the shirt over my head and then leaned over me, his huge frame covering me as he undid my bra straps and pulled it away. His head bent low and my breath caught in my throat as his lips closed tenderly around my left nipple. Hhe sucked it slowly, rolling his tongue over it, causing me to moan with pleasure and both nipples to grow erect and hard.

"Damn Sam…get these jeans off of me," I growl into his ear. It's almost more then I can stand, feeling his and my desire highten the most intense emotions that I've ever felt.

"I'm there, Sarah, don't worry," Sam whispered. He unbuttoned my jeans then pushed me down onto the bed. Cupping my ass, he slides them off of my hips and then pulls one pant leg down, covering my leg with kisses as he goes, working his way to the other leg.

"Sam," I sigh, as the heat in my body grows stronger, my sex aroused and wet, "I need you, need to feel you come inside me."

"All in good time," Sam smiled against my skin. He kissed my belly button and then grabbed onto my silky thong underwear with his teeth, using them and his hands to the best of his abilities to get them off me. Everywhere he touched me it was like fire on my skin.

"First, I need to see you come," Sam whispered again and bent low, his large and gentle hands spreading my legs. When his tongue swiped my clit I shook with pleasure.

_Damn Sarah, what's wrong with you? It's not like you've never had sex before._ Still, this was different, I had exposed my very self and soul to Sam, he knew my abilities and my flaws.

"Are you OK?" Sam questioned, ever the gentleman. I responded with a low gasp, "More," and he obliged, licking and sucking at my sex until my flesh was swelled so tight that it almost hurt it felt so good. Sam wasn't done yet, his hands found my mound and the flushed lips of my vulva. He took his finger and began tracing it along inside of me, then sliding it in and out, adding another while still using his tongue to spur my pleasure on.

I could feel his arousal so intently, his hardened body sending shock-waves of emotion to mine. I could hardly stand it, so passionate was his feeling that I couldn't catch my breath. My back arched, yearning for release that I knew would soon come. My hands had been gripping the bed sheets but now they reached for my lover, for my Sam. I found his tousled hair and wove my fingers into it, trying to bring him closer to me.

Finally I came, and the orgasm ripped through my body, causing my pelvis to buck upwards at him. "Oh, Sam," I shouted, "ohhhhhhh, God" I continued to moan, fisting his hair in my hands as he watched the spasms that caused my entire body to shake. As my climax finished Sam moved up next to my face, "Such a beautiful thing to see and taste," murmured Sam, kissing my mouth hard.

"Oh, shit, Sam, that was…wow," my voice trained off. I could still feel his need, those emotions licking at my heart and body, and that spurred me to action again, already desiring to feel him inside me and his release.

His body lay next to mine and I pushed him to his back and straddled his erection, rubbing my hand along his shaft and stroking the head lightly with my fingertips.

"Sarah, God, just release me," Sam groaned and trembling under me. I was already ready for him too, and I slide his hardened cock into me. Oh, the complete unity I felt with him there, inside me. I ground down so that he went deeper into me and Sam reached up and cupped my breast with one hand and my ass with his other, positioning me for his need. We moved together as one, touching each other, sliding hands, fingers, tongue and teeth over each other's bodies and rocking the bed slightly with each plunge into each other. I was so in tune with Sam I knew his climax was coming, could feel it in my soul and knew as he came I would again as well. Sam's body bucked twice and then he blotted upright to capture me in his arms, our bodies locked below the waist in carnal desire and climax. I leaned into him and felt his face next to mine, his breath brushing my cheek as he throatily whispered, "Sarah."

I whispered back, "Sam." I could feel his come slide into me again and I collapsed against him, almost spent, when I felt myself clench around him in a hold tighter then ever before, then release. Again and again, prolonging the orgasm. Both our bodies responded and I threw my head back, breasts heaving, riding it out together. Sam buried his face in my chest and I screamed, "Oh yes," with such pleasure and pain as something wild and untamable coursed through my veins. My head still back, body still responding to Sam's, I felt a new power come over me, causing my eyes to glow and light to shoot out of my open-mouthed scream. This new flood of power, pain, and pleasure seemed to last for hours.

Finally the desire and power released us, and I tumbled forward into Sam, who fell back down onto the bed. Our bodies were slick with sweat, our breathing ragged gasps and legs weak from exhaustion. Sam kissed me hard on the mouth, "I love you, you amazing creature."

"I love you too, Sam." We were still together and he shifted my body over to the side so that I was now beside him, facing him. I felt his once hard cock inside me slacken and settle but remain. God, he was so perfect, and I shivered with mixed feelings of love for Sam and fear for the new power that now resided in me, a dark and deep power that came from who knows where and that was changing me in some way. Those were my last thoughts before drifting off into sleep joined to Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Attn: Sorry I posted chapter 9 twice..this is the correct one :D (Thank you Sarah)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: And I Was Just A Fool**_

**Sharon Little -Love Fell**

**Fully Alive -Flyleaf**

**I'm Not An Angel -Halestrom**

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**Amanda's POV**_

Dean came back with the food from what looks like _The Cookout_, I set my iPod down "Oo food thanks so much" I tell him jumping up and grabbing the bag he was holding out for me. As we are eating we both just sit there in silence finishing off our food with the noise of some Tv show in the background. Dean was pissed or angry at me still and I wasn't really in the mood to fix that problem. _Stubborn..well we can both can play that game Mister!!_

Finally he gets up heading to the bathroom and I stand to grab my clothes, quickly changing into a pair of short running shorts and a tank top. Pulling my hair out of the messed up braid, shaking it out and staring at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but feel like a different person missing the carefree, reckless girl I was few weeks ago. Looking up I was caught off guard by Dean's presence, his body ridged and intense.

His green eyes glow with a dark desire, triggering my body to erupt with pleasure, he moves towards me quickly and grasps my face in his hands bringing his mouth to mine in a hard painfilled kiss. He was letting me know that his was upset with things the way they were, but wanted me as much as I wanted him all the same.

Taking possession oh my body, he grabbed a hold of my ass hard; pulling upwards as my legs wrap around his hips, pushing our bodies against the mirror and counter. Letting go, my ass plopped down on that said counter; before ripping of the tank top I had on and pulling his own off. This wasn't going to be soft and prolonged, no it was going rough, hard and filled with a lot of emotion. Making a quick work of his pants, reaching into his boxers guiding my fingers down to the erection, he moaned and bit my neck. Gasping I pulled my hand out and fisted my hands in his hair bringing his mouth back up to mine, taking control of the kiss.

Our need became almost to much as he pushed me back against the mirror and got down on his knees again shredding my bottoms off leaving me completely bare. Catching his eyes he smirked and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I usually sleep naked, I don't like wearing undergarments" I tell him honestly while he rolled his eyes knowing that would be something I said and yanked me down toward the end of the counter, pressing his mouth on my hip sucking the tattoo of my family crest. "Mmm Deeeaannn" I moan feeling his hot mouth and breath so close to where my body needed him.

"Damn baby say my name like that again" he growl into my thigh which was almost more then I could stand.

"I want you inside me" I tell Dean as he pulled away again making me groan out in frustration. Smiling he cupped just my ass, spreading my legs apart for better access. Panting as he gets closer, but yet still teasing by leaving wet open mouth kisses inside my thighs this time.

"Damnit _Dean_," I sigh, as the heat in my body grows, my pussy aroused and wet as hell, "Fuck I need you!"

"Mmm I see," Dean grinned "I want to watch you explode" he whispered and bent low swiping his tongue around my clit; I shook with such pleasure.

_"Ohhh..My God"_ I scream out finally getting the feeling I've longed for.

Lifting his head "Just call me Dean, Cooper" he stated making me chuckle and yell out, "Don't stop,_ please_," and he obliged, licking and sucking at my clit until I was so swollen that it fucking stung. He bit down on my clit and plunged two fingers into my dripping sex, curling and thrusting in and out. "Fuck, Yes" yelling out was just about the only thing coherent I could do. Feeling my climax building, hardly able to stand it much longer, unable to catch my breath as his mouth worked expertly, curling and thrusting; my back arched hitting my head against the mirror "Jeezus!" Needing a release that I knew was coming, I gripped the hell out of Dean's head trying to bring him closer, rocking my hips enjoying the sensation his mouth and fingers were giving.

"Dean" I came, finally with a breathless scream, the orgasm ripped through my body, causing me to slump twitching. "Mmhmm shit," I shouted, "Ahh Dean" I continued to moan, capturing his shoulders he watched the spasms of my orgasm ripple through my entire body.

"Mmm Cooper that was finger lickin' good," he purred, kissing my mouth hard giving me a taste of myself on his lips.

Gripping his boxer briefs pulling them down with my hands, until I couldn't reach then finishing the work with my toes; he stepped out of them rubbing his erection up against my inner thigh. I worked the aroused flesh with slow hand movements up and down, he hardened even more in my hands -if that was possible. Pushing him away from my neck, he moaned deeply when I flick my tongue over the tip of his cock, he brought his hands up grabbing my hair to steady himself when my mouth took him completely in. I could feel him go weak in the knees as I guide my tongue up and down his shaft, then with one hand grab the base sucking him with a gentle ease. A few moments of this he pulls me up and pushes me back, his lips closed tenderly around my right nipple, my breath caught in my throat. He sucked it slowly, rolling his tongue over my tits moving to the left to do it again."Ooooh...Yess..God Dea-" I moan out loud not caring who could hear, this feeling was fantastic**.**

"I need you" push him away from my nipple, standing up and jumping in to his arms and wrapping my legs around his hip again "Now!"

Obliging to my pleads he drives us against the wall making me wince at the impact but moan out in the pleasure of the pain. _I'm a freak, who knew I liked it rough!_Latching on to his mouth, brusing our lips in the process, the kiss became fierce and needy. Somehow making our way to the bed as I rubbed my pussy all over his large dick he growled into my mouth, bringing his hand from my head of hair and lower back, to my thighs, gripping and pulling apart tossing my body on the bed.

Not wasting any time he followed and grabbed a hold of his manhood with one hand and my hip with the other, grinning at me as he thrusts in roughly. Gasping at the feeling of being filled, my legs wrapped around him making him go in further. Loudly moaning, he pulled back out and pushed in with the same speed, quick and rough. The deeper he went the more noises flowed out of us.

Leaning down to capture my mouth to his, sliding his tongue insync with his thrusts, feeling his back muscles underneath my fingers, I move my hands towards his shoulders pulling him closer to my body, so our chests were touching and gliding in rhythm with our movements.

Rolling his hips I grip the back of his head arching my back whimpering at the intense pleasure he was bringing me. Holding on to my back, still arched; with one hand and the other caressing my hair, our momentom grew as the release neared for the both of us.

"Look at me" he growled at me, making me snap my eyes directly in to his eyes. At that moment we both find our climaxes simultaneously never removing the fixed stare. I felt a growing power come over me, a power I knew all to well making my eyes burn as he released inside of me. The intence feeling of both power and pleasure, I threw my head back, breasts slick with sweat rising as I gasp in air. Dean buried his face in my chest as I screamed. To me the power and pleasure did not last long enough, but totally wrecked my body in exhaustion.

Dean who was hugging me tightly, not wanting to let go of this feeling, kissed along my slick and salty neck. Our bodies were glossy with sweat, our breathing ragged,weak; Dean pulled back to look in my still burning eyes "Beautiful" he whispers lightly touching underneath my eyes, gazing into my soul.

Kissing softly on my lips, he lifted up and off plopping down at my side drained, and pulled me into his arms. Sighing in contentment, I slowly drift off into a deep slumber.

_Dreaming (Still Mandy's POV)_

_Walking in to a dark house, I knew it was my own house...still I felt out of place, it had been eleven or more years since we have been there. Lights start to flicker and then a man stood in front of me smiling cigar in his mouth, I couldn't move when he grabbed my arm. Next thing I know I am in a room on top of a black satin bed with red lace hanging from the ceiling and draped over the bed. It was dark, wearing nothing but a red leather corset laced up front, black and red lace boy-shorts, red garters and black stockings. "What the hell?"_

_"Shh..my love" the man appears in front of me, I've never seen him before; a giant man, blond grey hair, masculine, menacing, mustached face and piercing gaze, wearing a black suit with red tie. If I didn't know any better he looked like he was with a mob. _

_He just stood there watching me never taking his eyes away.."Don't be frightened" his deep voice spoke to me. Moving slowly over to me with his demanding presence caused me to flutter with excitement, not sure why but it was as if I was his and my body knew that. _

_He sits next to me brushing his hand up my leg leaving a burning sensation in my body.."Come to me" he spoke again with his deep sultry voice._

_I crawl up to him sitting on my knees as his hands move up to my face, lost in the feeling I close my eyes giving in to this dark feeling of power and lust. This uncontrolled sensation, wanting him to love and devour me. I move to sit on his lap taking his mouth in to a deep hair raising kiss, unlike I have ever experienced. My eyes glow as his hands burn in to my skin releasing some kind of power throughout my body. I launch away from the kiss as a light shoots out, whithering in pain ...._

Jumping up from my dream covered in sweat and fright, I jump out of bed running to the bathroom. Still naked I gaze at my reflection, eyes burning bright, face giving off this glow. Breathing heavy I turn the facet on running my hands through the water and splashing some on my face, then looking back up in the mirror only to see _him_ again grinning at me. His hands glide up my neck, as soon as I feel his touch I swat away at my neck with both hands, in a frenzy, shaking my head, trying to get him off me, to relieve the feeling of him touching my body. Tears running down my face I sit on the cold tile riding myself of this nightmare.

Feeling numb I call out for Sarah _"Sis I need you!!"_ Closing my eyes rocking back in forth, I repeat that over and over again hoping she answers back.

_"I'm on my way" _she answered, I jolt up run out the bathroom to putting Dean's shirt on and some sweat pants, I open the door slowly to keep from making any kind of noise that might wake him and slip out.

"What's wrong?" She asks me bringing my into a hug as I hyperventilated in her arms.

"Dream..or vision..I..I..don't know, felt so..so real" I explain to her while she sends me calming vibes "then I went to put some cold water on my face and **he** was standing behind me again, touching me." I finish this time looking at her watching the color from her face practically disappear. "What?" I ask feeling a tight squeeze in my chest. _Please say you didn't...oh god please tell me..._

"I had the same..." she pauses "this man is he older, blond grayish hair, black suit..red tie? In some strange room wearing nothing but lingerie?" Sarah asks me as I nod to everything she describes "Shit, that man have you seen him before tonight?"

Shaking my head "No, you?"

"No, ok well ..umm..just go back to bed, might be a nightmare."

Giving her a look "Sarah when has something like that ever been just a nightmare?" _Especially for me?_

"Yea I know" she shouted at me "I know..but what can we do? Middle of the night, I'm exhausted and scared too, lets just deal with one thing at a time OK. We have Vampires tomorrow night to deal with, after we can mention this to them." She lowers her voice looking directly into my eyes showing her fear and concern, but she's right we need to focus on one thing at a time.

Sighing I hug her again and walk back in to my room glancing at her one last time. _"I'm scared, this is getting out of control" _Nodding in agreement she walked back down to her room, entering quietly. Doing the same I head back into bed, curling up next to Dean "You OK?" He asks me pulling me closer to his warm body. "I am now" I reply as he kisses my head falling back to sleep.

--

Next morning I wake to the smell of breakfast and coffee, still groggy as hell I sit up, eyes still closed but smiling at the events that took place the night before. Putting the dream out of my mind and just thinking about Dean "Morning Coop, hope you got enough rest, I'm ready for round two!"

I just giggle at his way of always cheapening the moment "Sure, but how about food first?" I answer him back, standing and giving him a pained kiss, my hands gliding up his back feeling the taut muscles. Looking in to his eyes as I pull away from the embrace, it gets hard to control the feelings in my stomach. I walk over to the table with the scent of waffles and bacon rising out of the Styrofoam box. Inhaling the heat soaring through the air, I felt such strange new emotions, things are more intense than they usually were. Right hand drifting down my nose to my lips, my eyes closed as my hand travels to my neck leaning back, heart racing blocking everything out but this new found awareness.

"Shit babe, starting round two staring without me?" Snapping out of the trance I was in, smiling and winking I dig into the food. Feeling Deans eyes on me, probably wondering what the hell that just was, I shrug and down my coffee. Getting up and throwing the now empty box away, I walk to bathroom for a quick shower. Feeling him walk up behind me "Can I join" he breathes in to my neck.

"Mmm..sure" I tell him as I pull his shirt off that I was wearing and slid down my sweatpants, turning the water on letting it warm up before we both get in...and just enjoy each others touch.

_**Sam's POV**_

Watching Sarah and Amanda had me worried about the plan tonight, they have been going through some tough shit, and to top it off Sarah and I have put a lot into finding a way out of the deal; which we were still coming up short on. Talking to Ruby the only way to do so was to kill the demon who holds his contract, and finding it was near impossible ...so far. Shaking away from my thoughts I tune back into Mandy's voice "So our plan is to go in, see if we find anyone hitting on a group of kids?" She asks looking at Dean and Bobby like they were idiots.

"Well yea, but this guy they are saying has been picking up three or four at a time, so if he is 'making a family' he's turning them once they leave the night club." Bobby ignores Mandy's tone and explains.

"Ok, so until then what are we doing?" Sarah asks this time rubbing up and down my back. _God her touching me is driving me nuts, I want more of her, to feel her again naked next to me. _Amanda catching my eye, rolling her and coughing. _Stop reading my thoughts Amanda!_

"Well, I am heading out a friend called and he needs help with a werewolf problem. Sorry I would stay but he's been hurt--" Bobby tries to explain before being cut off by Mandy.

"Bobby this is just a vampire hunt, and four of us should be able to handle it. Be safe and keep in touch" she rushed out and bounced off the bed to give him a tight hug.

That was strange, feeling Sarah tense up as they watch Bobby pack up and leave, I knew something was going on. Keeping my observations to myself for now, not wanting to add more stress to this horribly stressful situation, I walk out with the rest and head into our room, followed by Mandy and Dean.

We ordered Pizza before getting ready for the nights stake out, hoping we could knock this out one tonight, move on to the bigger issue at hand. Loading up with some dead man's blood syringes, few knifes and a gun. Watching Sarah step out of the bathroom in this short black tank top showing her midsection, tight dark blue jeans and healed boots, hair down and curly. _Yeah_ way to sexy for her to be going out in, but the girls insisted dressing a little more revealing to lure the vampire in, hopefully taking him out tonight.

Few moments later Mandy and Dean head back in, she on the other hand took the cake and I could see Dean uncomfortable with her ensemble. Black vest with a deep v-neck showing off her black lace bra underneath, dark blue hip hugger jeans, and pair of healed boots, her hair down but half-way pinned back. Glad to know my Sarah was a little more reserved than that, I smile at Dean who is glaring at me, while I was taking in the sight of the younger Cooper.

"Let's go" Dean growled wrapping his arms around her waist guiding her out the room and to the car.

_**Robert's POV**_

"They are coming, I can feel them get closer" I whisper to Stephan, who was feeding off another one of his club kids. "You are my bait to bring them in, but no working tonight, just blend in as much as possible. They think you're dead so don't get caught." I explain to him as he drops the dead body in the dumpster behind the bar.

"How are you going to do this? They have seen you and me!"

"Don't worry about that" I pause to look around the club as we walk back in "I'm blocking them, they won't even know I am here."

"So what's this going to do?" Stephan asks me, staring at the vile of blood.

"Bring out the better in them" I laugh "Blood of vampire mixed with blood of demon..should bring their true selves out. Or I hope so at least." We both begin to laugh bringing our glasses together in a toast.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **_**Why Do All Good Things Come To An End**_

****

Flo Rida -Right Round

**Lady GaGa -I Like It Rough **

**30 Seconds to Mars -Hunter**

* * *

FurtadoAll Good Things Come To An End -Nelly

_**Amanda's POV**_

Walking in the place was definitely packed full of bodies. Darkly lit up with lights flashing in multiple colors, the was bar upstairs along with tables or couches to sit at. Below dancing, lots of grinding and moving, the music blaring out the speakers, beats bouncing all over the club. I couldn't help but smile as we walk up stairs to get a table and some drinks, I remember all the times I went out with some friends of mine just to dance, finding any guy and making his night. My sister and I loved to dance, this was going to be hard to just 'stakeout' for a damn _fang._

Ordering our drinks Sarah and I move our bodies to the song_,_ we are finally handed our drinks, some kind of fruity drink.._told the guy to surprise us..this might be fun after all!!_ Tasting the drink it was awesome had a bit of pineapple orange taste with, I think; a hint of mango, we both walk over to the table where Dean and Sam were watching us, the looks on their faces were priceless, they were so freaked out about being in a place like this. Sarah and I loved these places for the dancing, loud music, and drinks!

"Cheers" I raise my glass, Sarah held hers up along with the boys who nodded and continued to look around the club.

--

_**Robert's POV**_

After watching the girls for a bit, I decided to take advantage of them finishing up first drink "Take these to the two girls over there" I tell the bartender as he mixes another drink for them. I slip the vials of blood in and stir "Let the fun begin."

--

_**Amanda's POV**_

Downing the second drink this time feeling like it was a bit different, stronger or something. The guy brought it to us saying it was on the house, of course we took it drinking it up fast. Having been there for about an hour and a half, the guys were getting more relaxed as the beers kept coming, well Dean was drinking some kind of pink shot, I think '_Pink Falmingo'_; had him acting a lot better than before.

Getting antsy Sarah grabs my arm pulling me into the bathroom walking straight to the mirror. Looking at my refection, my eyes were glowing a redish gold color, I flashed my eyes towards my sisters to find hers the same. The more I felt the drinks run through my blood stream the more an urge to let loose hit, it was like a light switch had flipped on. Sarah thinking about the same thing flickered her eyes towards mine with mischief. _"Let's Go Dance!!"_

Grinning back at her I clasp my hand into hers and skip out to the dance floor, completely ignoring the boys whom we passed.

Moving to the music, feeling nothing else but the beat and emotion.

_**I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me  
Like damnit I know you  
You wanna show like a gun out of holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be your groper cause...**_

Everything felt slow motion, my body pressed close to everyone; following with the music. I couldn't see my sister but felt she was near. The sticky sweat licked my chest, stomach and arms. . .

_**You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...**_

Hands slithering up my stomach flowing along with our movements, I swat his hands off me turning to push him away; realising it was "Robert"I whisper as touches my face, skimming down toward my breast where my heart pounded. Sarah moved up next to us, touching him for his attention, another grabs Sarah away, never paying attention to who but the need for their attention was suffocating.

The music slipping into one of Lady GaGa's songs, Robert's hands touch my heated body, moving along with the beat of the music. Snapping my neck to the side with one hand, making my neck available for his mouth, which quickly attached its self making me shiver. Eyes burning, body sweating and my mind craving this man, I was in total euphoria at the moment.

After what felt like an eternity I was snatched away by Dean "What the hell?"

"What is you're problem?" Dean drags me out as Sam lifts my sister off the floor, carring her out with us. Pissed off and using my mind, Dean flies into the wall of the club outback.

"Whoa, calm down Mandy, it's just us" Sam tries to get me to back off, but as I turn to him, looking at my glowing eyes, unable to move; Sarah walks up behind him knocking him out. He falls into Dean who was still laying down unconscious; laughing at them we walk out into the streets, arms intertwined searching for a car.

--

_**Robert's POV**_

"Well that worked like a charm" Lord B remarked watching the girls rid themselves of the Winchesters.

"Stronger than I thought, but no complaints. They are on a hunt for FUN, hunters beware" I laugh as Lord Beelzebub lights another cigar and walks back into the dark ally.

--

_**Dean's POV**_

Feeling a horrible pain in my back I get up same time Sammy was pulling himself up. "What the fuck was that?" Watching the girls ride off in a red Chevy Camaro.

"Dean did you see their eyes?" Quickly returning to my car.

"Yes, so" I tell him as we jump in pulling out of the parking lot heading in the direction they took off in.

"Dean they were glowing.....with a **red,** I think someone did something to them." Sammy explains to me, pulling his phone out.

"Like what?" I ask

"Not sure, but they went to bathroom and after that you saw them. Eye's glowing the whole time, then that man he just walked up and stood as the both climbed on him...I don't know he just felt off." Sammy sighs hanging up looking out the window.

Fuck we so did not need this shit right now, this hunt, the girls and that guy it all had to connect somehow. _For the last few months of my life left... I sure as hell didn't need this!!_

--

_**Amanda's POV**_

Feeling a pulling sensation to a diner we passed, I quickly turn the car without warning causing some of the other cars to collide into each other. Enjoying the sounds of the crunching vehicles was just the beginning, driving a few miles back we pull in to this little diner.

Walking in everyone stopped, eyes and ears towards us, most of men suddenly stop what they were doing, staggering to us like hungry puppies looking for milk. Looking in their eyes they became powerless addicts, pure need flowed through them as we put them in our trance.

Choosing three guys to play with while Sarah sends vibes to everyone else in the diner, causing everyone to break out in a riot. Laughing at all the people brutally hurting each other with forks, chairs, glass, hell anything they can find to kill each other with. People were being thrown over counters, blood splatted into the walls and floor, bodies landing on the grills it truly was a beautiful masterpiece of gore. The feeling of more and more power flowed through me as the fights got worse.

Walking out of the diner with our boy toys I turn around and focusing on the diner, the burning feeling in my hands erupt as I set fire to the whole place, then turning to leave once again. Feeling accomplished, yet a ping of remorse fell through me as we heard the screams and cries from inside. I knew this power, the feeling was mine, yet not..it was confusing, but I pushed it aside and listened to the inner voice telling me it was alright.

Sarah drives down a few miles not far from the diner still enjoying the pleasure of releasing our powers, is almost intoxicating. The bliss from all the strength we have was giving us more destructive ideas, Sarah catching my feelings pulls in to a Chevy dealership. Both grinning as we get out I turn to the boys "Stay" I command them as they nod and sit back.

Standing in the middle of the dealership I begin to lift some of the newer Impala's up launching them in the air then throwing them on top of the others. Sarah waves her hand shattering the glass of the building, before slinging out the show cars smashing them into others outside. We both bust out laughing one of the most evil sounds to ever leave our bodies. Tossing some trucks in to the building as my sister leaves setting it on fire herself, I just grin at her "Nice touch" I say pointing to the upside down pentagram. She shrugs as we both walk away from another mess we made, heading to our next destination.

The boys in the back start to get a little restless, wanting to touch us. Moving up to kiss our necks, down our arms over and over again as we fed off their ecstasy. Reading her mind, I knew Sarah was wanting more I tell her to pull off to a small old gas station, stepping out of the car again this time the boys followed us.

We walk to the side of the building "Stop, stand against the wall" Sarah commanded the boys. She was sending me shock-waves of lust and desire, I grinned at her then looked at the boys "Take off your clothes." I order them and they begin to strip off everything leaving them naked and needing.

I feel Sarah grab my hand as we both look up in the sky, eyes still a brilliant glow we become one, causing the atmosphere to change into dark clouds, bringing out the lighting and cracks of thunder. I let go of my sisters hand targeting my attention to the pretty boys standing before us naked and waiting. I smile while we move forward allowing them to touch over us, kissing and nipping, grabbing, sucking while leaving marks as if we were their territory, getting them aroused without the pleasure of release.

In the background I hear the sound of Dean's Impala, letting out wicked laugh I shove all three boys to the wall, hitting hard simultaneously by a invisible force. We begin to assault them with kisses, slamming our tongues in there mouths, grabbing their cocks and massaging them up and down, feeling them beg for mercy. Hearing the Winchesters calling out to us we both step back from the three, never turning towards Sam and Dean's voice, signaling our hands in a quick twisting motion... _**SNAP...**_ all three heads break, killing them instantly watching as they fall to the ground. I turn towards Sarah, she sent me the grim emotions of the Winchesters. I raised an eyebrow and she nodded as we wrapped our arms around each other, settling into a deep, bruising kiss. Everything she felt, I felt, taking all this new power in when we both became aware of the Winchesters arousal and revulsion.

Facing them they looked at us the horrified, I gave them a both a smug expression. Backing away from us as we approach them slowly, silently freak out as to the death and destruction we have caused, we lift our hands casting quickly to the gas station, causing the station to explode into flames. Then everything went to black.....

*//*

Confused, woozy, and light-headed as hell I wake up tied to a chair, in the middle of a fucking devil's trap. Struggling at the restraints. "Holy hell, you have got to be friggin' kidding me, devil's trap boy's, really? I mean really?" I shout out as I hear guys walk back into the room all holding water. "Great, wet t-shirt contest" I laughed as they all stood in front of us Dean, Sam, Bobby, and of course Ruby...good ol' demon bitch Ruby. "Good to see you again Rube, s'been awhile" I smirk giving her an air kiss and a wink.

"Mad at us?" Sarah questioned Sam who was standing in front of her, worried as hell. "Come on Sammy, lighten up. Come play with me, you know you loved it the other night" watching Sam's face tighten "Don't you want feel and watch me come again?" Sarah finished radiating sex, causing me to feel as she feels, a malicious laughter boils out of me as I see Sam's face blush when Ruby glares at her.

"Dean I knew you were kinky, but this, this takes the cake. Mmm touch me Dean.." I ask in a provocative voice. Dean's face was hard, but I could see right through it he was scared to death that he was loosing me to evil. Not giving me the time of day he just stares at me, as Ruby and Bobby watch the boy's silently struggle within themselves.

"Ok, I'm getting bored now," Sarah breathed out, "Shall we?" Reading her thoughts I nod as we close our eyes, undoing the rope around our wrists and ankles, then reopening our eyes to watch them back up from the trap a little more. Bobby starts throwing buckets of water on us, giving no effect to the 'holy water' we stood there drenched.

We step forward out of the trap, turning to each other smiling. "Aww you two thought a little trap was going to keep us back? _Please!" _I smirked at them. "You scared of me Dean?" I ask strolling up to him touching his face with my fingers before taking him in to a hot fiery kiss, he hesitated for a minute before giving in.

Twisting us around slamming me against the wall, knife to my throat, "Who are you bitch, cause you sure as hell ain't Amanda," pressing a little harder against my neck.

"I'm still me,_ yours_, just a little improved," I tell him enjoying the feeling of cold steel against my throat. "Are you going to use that or just tease me?" I look around to see everyone eyes on Dean and I, Sarah was being held by both Sam and Bobby. I knew if she needed to she could just throw them into the wall, but eyeing her and telling her that I was fine, and actually enjoying it, she just stood watching.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He presses the blade further into my skin causing some of the sharpness to cut my flesh, oozing a trickle of blood down my neck. "You murdered all those people," he said, pressing even harder into my neck, giving into his anger, letting the worry fade.

"I'm not a demon, Dean," I giggle out at him

"Dean," Sam said trying to get him to back off, watching the glow in Sarah's eyes start; she was getting pissed at the way he was pressing that knife into me.

"Should listen to your brother Dean, he's smart, and my sister isn't going to keep letting you get away with this. No matter how wet I am!" I whisper to him, as I slowly move my hands up my own body going for my buttons on the vest top.

"Stop" Dean breathed out and pressed harder causing me wince this time, and that was it, setting Sarah off as she threw everyone against the wall, pinning them there.

"Well boy's this was a lot of fun, but we must bid you a'du" I tell them as we walk out of the house. There was a large SUV sitting outside, waiting for us.

--

_**Sam's POV**_

After they walked out we picked ourselves up off the floor. I stand up and everyone else is already moving. Dean runs out after the girls, I, not far behind him watching them get into a large black SUV. Staring at it as they drive off, we knew that the girls we gone, and nothing we did was going to stop them right now. We had to find a way to get them back, this was just too much.

"Fuck!" Dean roars out, storming back in to the house reaching the table and tossing it over. Knocking everything to the floor, then throwing his fist into the wall before sliding down against it rubbing his hands threw his hair. Watching my brother loose his composure, I could see this was killing him. Something was wrong, they were triggered somehow and we had absolutely no idea by what.

No one said a thing to Dean about his outburst, we were all feeling it, total loss of control of the situation.

"Sam you said they had red in their eyes correct?" Bobby asked looking to Ruby then back to me.

"Yea, kind of swirling with the golden color, it was strange."

"Ruby, Amanda said it was good to see you again, what does the new psycho twin from hell mean?" Dean asks, not concerned with the actual conversation right now.

"We have had a run-in before"

Walking up to her face "Why, when?" I demand this time while Bobby and Dean both watched.

"I was possessing this body when out of no where I was booted from it, the guy who you called Robert was looking for her; I knew she was with you and he took advantage of that. I told her to not mention it was me, she obviously listened and I took off," she answered with a blank expression.

"Well that explains why she seemed quiet about the whole thing," Bobby said to break the tension in the room, "How about we look for this damn 'Robert' and find out what the hell is going on!" Dean grabbed his jacket and walked out of the house. Ruby, Bobby, and I follow not long after him.

The car ride was quiet; Ruby was with Bobby, after I told her being with us was not a good idea. Dean was on edge no music playing, just the sound of the car roaring down the road. It was uncomfortable silence. I wanted to talk to him but what could I say? Both girls just went..."Wait, they turned 'darkside' right?" I ask out loud to no one in particular.

"Yes Sammy they went friggin' dark side, where have you been?" Dean snapped at me, still keeping his eyes on the road.

Rolling my eyes at him, "Dean, the drinks! They went nuts after the second drink. I watched Sarah, her eyes started to glow soon after," I said out loud hoping it didn't sound nuts.

"Sammy you think some asshole put something in their drinks and they went psycho?" Dean, still aggravated, lashed out at me.

"Would explain it, I mean, Dean, listen, the girls said the demon had plans to train them for something, maybe this is what he wanted. He wanted them to go dark side and wreak destruction, chaos. I mean, that's what they like, right?"

"Ya think, Sammy? I mean, afterward they all but had their heads spin around spitting pea soup!" Sighing at his comment, I go to call Bobby and Dad about the possibility of someone slipping something in the drinks.

Explaining to Bobby everything that went on that night, from the drinks, to the girls eyes.

_"Ok, sounds like a good lead, I'll talk to a few friends see what I can dig up and if any major mojo has been worked recently," he paused, "Hey Sam, we will get the girls back," _he finishes.

"I know Bobby, thanks!" I hung up the phone looking at Dean, watching the pain in his eyes...

"What Sammy?" he asks as I stare at him, giving him a small smile trying to show him I knew what he was feeling. "Oh God, no chick-flick moments Sam, we will save them, I know!"

--

_**Amanda's POV**_

The ride in the truck was quiet, we recognized Robert, who sat watching and smiling at us. The other man was dark, couldn't see his face, he was hidden like they do in the movies to keep the identity of the bad guy secret.

"Okay so, what the hell? Vader over there won't show his face and you, Robert, aren't ever quite."

Robert's grin only grew wider, "Calm down love, I'm just admiring the handy work of mine. We followed you around the other night, it was absolutely beautiful, I couldn't have asked any more."

"It was fun, lots of fun," Sarah relaxed and sat back, taking the glass of champagne and sipping it slowly.

"That is very true sister, so new town, new shit to fuck up?" I ask.

"No, that was just a trial run, the stuff should wear off soon, and I'd like to see how your body reacts to it," Robert leans in to tell us, handing me a glass, I down it before handing it back.

"My girls, I see you had fun and would like to do it again?" asks the man in the corner.

"Depends on if we can see you're face" Sarah says. Moving into the light Sarah and I both gasp, seeing the man from our dreams the other night sitting directly in front of us. Our eyes never leaving his, the sexual pull this man had on us was unwavering, it was as if I could feel his blood swimming through mine.

"It's you, from the dream?" I question.

"Yes, very real and in the flesh. Name's Lord Beelzebub, you may call me whatever you like, we are family."

Taken back by that comment Sarah and I both look at each other trying to figure out the hidden meaning behind that comment. "What do you mean family?" Sarah finally asks.

"You're mother was, let's say...charitable, and asked if I would help keep her as human as possible, giving me a daughter in return. Who new I'd get two!"

"Human as possible?" we both ask in unison.

"Ah yes, you never met her, she was a witch, very powerful, she got her gift from a demon. The demon gave her great power when she was younger, you're mother wanted to be normal again, away from all the hocus pocus shit, I granted her that, asking in return for a daughter. You're father beat me to it, thus the making of you two. . . so instead of daughters I'll have wives; it's a win-win situation. The two of you will grant me a family!" He finished as we pulled up to a huge house in the middle of nowhere. Still shocked to find all this out, we were pulled to the house and thrown into the room that we envisioned from the dream.

"Sarah, I feel vaguely like I was drugged…" I trail off, wandering to the bed to lay down.

"Yea, I know the feeling, something's not right, the more it wears off the worse I feel." She came to lay next to me as we both decide to sleep off this horrible nightmare.

--

Shooting up from a horrible nightmare, I realize everything I just saw in my head was something Sarah and I did. We killed all those people, we destroyed everything we touched, nothing was going to make it right to those loved ones we ripped from this earth.

"Manda?" Sarah called, bringing me out of my thoughts. I turn to her tears rolling down my face, she soon grabbed me "I know I saw it all too, what have we done?"

"Showed your true side" Robert strolled in grinning to sit in front of us "You certainly did us proud, I mean look at you two, destruction is what you are."

"Fuck you demon, that is **not **who we are. Come on it took you spiking our drinks to bring it out" I pause to watch his smile flicker alittle "yea I caught on to that one" I smirked towards him.

"Need a hangover remedy?" His question was poisonous, as his eyes turned black and his grin was even wider from before "Bring them in" he yelled towards the door "I have something for you both." Sarah and I stand to watch as two men walked in, both smiling showing there fangs "vamps?" I whisper, '_why were they here, and with demons?'_. Not a second later Stephan walks in with Seth; horror stuck, his face and neck were bloody, beaten down so many times, his arms chest and legs looked like he's been tortured.

"Oh MY GOD" Sarah screams running towards him only to be stopped by the two other vampires "Seth can you hear me, Seth!" She yelled still trying to reach him, as I stood motionless, not able to form words or mobility. Seth looked towards her and smiled reaching out to touch her face, and that's when I rushed over to grab him "Let him go" I cry "I command you to let him go!" Stephan dropped him, his weak fragile body hit the floor. He must have been her for a long time seeing some of the scars started to form "Seth" I grab him bringing him up to my face "can you hear me?"

Nodding he smiles again latching on to me; hugging me tightly "d-dd-dddon't let.......t-tth-m cchan- yoo.."

"Shh.. Seth, don't speak" I look up to Stephan, the vampire I swore we killed.

Grinning at my expression "should of paid more attention" was all he said.

"So what we own your vampire army?" I ask looking at Robert who cracked a wide grin and dipped his head.

"Fine then, release our brother and be gone" Sarah yelled and walked over to Seth helping me lay him on the bed "Stephan go get some water and towels" she commanded him as he bowed and left the room.

"Robert, where are the Winchesters?" I asked afraid they might have them hidden somewhere as well.

"In town, they don't know that though" he answered me; walking over to touch my cheek "I have missed you so much, we were getting so close you know." His mouth pressed against my neck, I felt a moan from that god awful connection I had with him, but suppressed it.

Jerking my head away "Don't touch me!" Slamming him against the wall using my telekinesis, while Sarah cleans Seth up. I turn to face her and Seth "Need help Sis?"

"No, but we need to get out of here" She reveals and continues to wipe the dry blood from his body. The crimson liquid seemed to never end, all the towels and water were so colored it was unbearable to watch. I walk up to Robert, punching him knocking his human form out and tied the sonuvabitch up under a devils trap. "Now for a way out!"

---

_**Sam's POV**_

"What are we doing?" Dean asks staring out the motel room waiting from something to do or kill_. _Pacing back in forth, he was having hard time just standing here while the girls are out doing god knows what.

"Calm down Dean, we are going to find them!" It's been a week since we had them in the devils trap, nothing but half truths and lies from all the demons we interrogated.

"What's taking them so long" Dean looks at his watch "They should of been back by now" looking out the window once more waiting for Bobby or Ruby to show up. Sighing I continue to type away on the computer, not sure why, since the girls disappeared there had only been about two or three strange things, other than that nothing. Just quiet; peace, and that was never a good sign. "Dean, you think maybe they want to open a gate to hell? Release some kind of army on us or something, why else would he want them to train and control their abilities?"

"Possible, but they seem to have done a good enough job on their own destroying the little town last week. Sam that demon wants the girls to do more than just rip apart a small town, I'm sure its more like world domination." Pausing with irrigation "You know what's with that whole 'world domination' crap, I mean do they think they are going to get away with it? Good guys always win!" Chuckling at Dean and shaking my head, I was agreeing with the way the girls just in a matter of minutes butchered half a block, they weren't going to lead any army they were probably the weapons themselves. Exhaling, Deal plopped on the bed, just as Bobby and Ruby walk in to the room "Whats going on?"

"They are hiding the girls out, seems they want to control them for now." Bobby scoffed at the idea, the girls were out of control and keeping them in line was probably more work for the demons.

A sudden pain shoots through my head...

_Screaming, cries, yelling, throughout the large place I watched as Mandy voice commanded the vampires and demons to let go of Seth. Dropping him to the ground then bowing towards her, Sarah ran over to him looking at her sister, she told one of them to grab some supplies for Sarah and watched as he left quickly following orders. Mandy's eyes a constant glow looked up at me, painfilled them; then back down to Seth and Sarah..._

Faint voices from what it sounded like was Dean and Bobby calling my name "Sammy" "Sam?"

"I'm fine, head hurts" was all I could say, still trying to get my head around the fact that I haven't had one since yellow eyes. This wasn't a normal vision, this was forced on me.

Suddenly I feel the pain shoot through my head again.._"Sam; Sammy!!" Mandy's voice again, this time I was looking in the dead of night, middle of nowhere. "Sam, help us..Help US!" She starts to yell..."Your close, Robert said--" _she was breaking up.._"town, not far" _her voice heavy, and to contact her back.."Where Mandy, where are you..need clue"..._"Sam Help! Elea ive.." _was all she said before I lost her this time.

"Dude Sammy?" Dean questions me as he helps me up to the bed.

"She must of did something to provoke my visions. She was showing me, they need help Dean; here in town." I try to explain still gathering myself again, pain not as intense as the visions from yellow eyes but enough to disorient me.

"She told you that? Sure it's not a trap?" Dad asked this time

"Yes, I saw their escape, she was crying for help" I look over to Dean "Um, Seth's with them Dean, Mandy is barely alive...I'm missing some pieces or something." I leave out how I really felt about it, she loosing hope and the will to live. The look on the faces in the room were mixed, Ruby skeptical, Bobby concerned, Dean, well he was scared but held caution in his eyes as well.

"Alright. Lets Go!" Dean finally said and grabbed his bag and leather jacket; walking out the door to the Impala.

---

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Did it work?"

"Yea, I think..he was trying to connect back" She answers; her body slumped down as her body gave out.

"OK good" I smile and then continue to clean her face up; the blood running down her noise and eyes. "We are just going to hide out here for a bit."

"Sarah, not sure that's a great idea" Seth disagreed, he was scared shitless for us but more worried the demons would find us soon.

"Seth, Mandy's barely moving on her own, that wiped her energy we can not move her!" I yell at him for the first time in many years, I wasn't going to have him boss us around. I knew what was good for my sister, hell I could feel her body wanting to give out and waste away.

"S-sh ri-ight...eth" Mandy spoke wheezing the air she tried to inhale and exhale "cant mmo--v" she finished slumping down on the against the tree even more, closing her eyes and giving into the darkness that was snaking it's way in.

"Amanda, Amanda" Seth shaking her tried to get a response "Wake up squirt come on!" His jerking stopped as he looked to me for answers hyperventalating.

"Calm down Seth she'll be fine, I have faith." I finished sitting down next to her "maybe you should keep an eye out for the Impala or Bobby's car." Seth nodded and ran towards the road, staying out of site but making sure that he wouldn't miss the vehicles that would pass.

_Please stay with me Manda, don't give in. I can feel it creeping up and you're want to just let it take over. . . you can't die on me, on us. . you just can't!!_

*//*

It had been hours, still nothing. Seth was growing week from malnutrition and the chances of demons or vampires finding us were growing more and more. The spell wouldn't last long unless I had the proper stuff to add to it. Amanda had yet to come out of it, still passed out from exhaustion with the constant feeling of defeat.

"Sar" Seth hissed at me as we finally heard the sound of the Impala roaring down the road. He quickly jumped up and out into the road as the aproached him, stopping and jumping out, following Seth to us.

Not saying a thing, Dean grabbed Amanda and headed back to the car placing her in the backseat. Seth right behind him once he saw that Sam had also quietly grabbed a hold of me and helped me to the car. Bobby and another woman were behind them quietly watching as Dean tried to bring my baby sister out of her self induced coma.

"I don't know if it will help, she lost a lot of blood and used to much contacting Sam" I told no one and everyone. Dean was pushed out of the way as Seth scooted Amanda over, laying her down on the back bench seat with her head in his lap. I got in up front as Sam mentioned me to, and we all quickly drove off. "Cloaking spell is wearing off, it won't be long before they will be able to sense us again" I again spoke out loud for anyone who wanted to listen.

"How long" Sam asked putting his arm around me pulling my body close to him. He felt relieved yet concerned, but in his arms I felt safe.

"Two or three hours" I stated hoping we could get far enough away, or at least some where I could redo the spell. "I'll need more supplies to add to the spell, give us more time."

Nodding, Sam kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes wishing this was all a horrible nightmare and could wake up any moment.

---

_**Amanda's POV**_

_"Marco" I yelled out walking into the brick home, it was a four bedroom house that we had recently bought._

_"Polo" he chuckled back at me as our son David, and daughter Chloe came running in after me. I had just gotten off work, I owned a organic shop. Selling home-made bath products, herbs and spices, candles, etc. _

_"Mommy" David, who was total momma's boy at age six sprung into my arms, while Chloe, whom is four and a daddy's girl all the way; jumped into my free arm kissing my cheek._

_"You both been good for grandpa Bobby today?"_

_"Yes" they both smiled and ran up the stairs to their rooms. Dean had told them to clean their rooms._

_"How was work?" I asked kissing him before laying my head on his chest, feeling his heart beat against my cheek._

_"Productive, I got a sixty-five mustang in today needing to be rebuilt. Guy is going to pay me shit load of money to do so." _

_I smiled and looked up at him "Fantastic because we are definitely going to need it in seven months" I wink at him._

_"Why?"_

_Grabbing his hand and placing it on my belly "Because Daddy, you seem to have super sperm and knocked my ass up again!" I joked but the grin on his face was blindingly beautiful, he was happy._

_"Mmm... well since I have already done some damage why don't we call Sammy and Sarah to see if they wouldn't mind taking the kids tonight." Wiggling his eyebrows I smack his chest and pull away._

_"They are taking them tomorrow, Lexi and Johnny wanted to bring their cousins to the fair with them, so then we will have some 'alone' time ok."_

_Pouting he grinned and smacked my ass before telling me he was going to shower. I started a home-made pizza and settled in for a wonderful night with my family._

---

_**Sarah's POV**_

It had been about three days, I just finished on renewing the spell to keep us hidden. Amanda has yet to come out of her coma, Ruby had been pestering Sam and Dean about finding Lilith who at this point was number one priority, Dean's deal was coming up in two months and Sam had spent all his time and effort into that.

Bobby and I stayed at his place looking over and watching Amanda. Dean had yet to even approach her since the carried her to the car, and seems to be distancing himself. . .he didn't expect to make it out of the deal. Feelings all over he kept away from me as well, Sam was stuck to Ruby like a life support and it would of pissed me off more but I was too worried about my sister. Seth left yesterday, he was gathering up information about the demons and vampires that were now wreaking havoc, the supernatural and hunters were dying left and right. Things were getting out of control with Lord Beelzebub running around free, he needed to die, not just sent back to hell but dead.

"Sarah, Sam just called and told me they ran across some information about Beelzebub" Bobby came in sitting next to me on the bed as I watched my sister's peaceful face never changing. Whatever she was going on in her head she as content.

---

_**Amanda's POV**_

_"SON OF A BITCH" I screamed out as the twins decided to come four weeks early. Dean was at work, I was at home on bed rest while Steph a nineteen year old girl who babysits the kids on occasion was watching over my store. "Ahhh" I gripped my stomach in pain dialing Dean's cell phone hoping he would pick up. The likelihood was good but you never knew with him, he'd get lost in restoring a car and leave it in his office._

_"Babe" Dean breathed in the phone "I am almost done for the da"_

_"Fuck" I whinned out "Dean...get....home....NOW ow ow" I cried out in pain, looking down I saw that I was bleeding and dropped the phone which cut off. At the moment I have never been more scared in my life, both David and Chloe were easy breezy pregnancies._

_"Dr. Graham" my doc answered the phone, I knew Dean would be rushing home so I made sure to call him, he was a great doctor and delivered David and Chloe._

_"It's Amanda Winchester, I'm in labor...water broke and now bleeding" I told him quickly as another contraction came "about seven minutes apart" I answered his thoughts, or well what I knew he was thinking._

_"Get to the hospital, do you have away?" Just as he asked Dean came running in, along with Sam._

_"Yesss" I hissed in pain "we're leaving now" I told him and handed the phone to Sam while Dean's picked me up bridel style and carried me to the car. Sitting me down on the seat he gunned the car as soon as him and Sam got in._

_Speeding down the road, we were lucky that the kids had spent the night with Sam and Sarah so they didn't have to see this. I was bleeding, Dean was frantic, and Sam was brushing my hair trying to keep me calm, which it worked like most of the time he would calm me down. I had a temper and sometimes it took Sam to get me under control._

_"Babe, what happen?" Dean asked finally coming to some words._

_"Not sure, I was napping and the next thing I knew I woke up in pain, not long after my water broke and well. . . you could geessssssss" I started but finished with another contraction. "Ugh Dean I'm getting my tubes tide, I am not doing this shit again..four is enough" I growled out, tears running down my face "It hurts, this hurts more...a lot more than that last two...something is wrong Dean, somethings wrong" I grip tight to my belly as my body ached and screamed at me._

_Waking up later on with two crying babies in the room and Dean trying to comfort both, I couldn't help but smile glad they came out alright. It was touch in go for awhile with me hemorrhaging but I was fine now._

_"Marco" I whisper still groggy from the drugs._

_Grinning at me Dean walked over "Polo" kissing me softly on the lips I could tell the fear was still evident in his eyes. He was tired, and worn out and ready to get us all home._

_----_

_Six months later, the twins Amy and Aaron were crying, Dean was passed out so I got up to calm them down._

_Walking in I saw a man standing over thier cribs "NO" I yelled out and ran over to the man to get them away._

_"Shouldn't of interrupted me Amanda" the man said flashing yellow-eyes towards me and then sending me back aganist the wall, slowly dragging my body up the ceiling over the twins. I look down silently crying but knowing this was the end._

_Dean runs in after hearing me scream at the man, just as he cut my stomach open. All I could do was look at my husband, and two babies unable to move slowly dying. "I love you" I mouthed to Dean as he frantically tried to get me down as the man disappeared leaving the room to burst into flames. _

_"NO, NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO" Dean yelled out as the darkness took over...._

"NO" I sat up sweating and breathing heavily.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **_**I Will Resign and Search For Peace of Mind**_

**Whispers in the Dark -Skillet**

**Diary Of Jane -Breaking Benjamin **

**Dangerous Game -3 Doors Down **

**Shallow Life -Lucuna Coil**

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

"No ooo" Amanda's voice screamed as we all jumped up and ran to the room she was in. Sarah, Bobby and Seth quickly at her side.

Looking at her frail body drenched in sweat, frightened and hyperventilating. Amanda kept repeating 'No' over and over again, not quite focused on where she was. Dean standing next to me looking stoic as the woman whom I knew he loved detached herself from reality.

It took a good hour or more for her to finally come out of whatever stupor she was in after waking up.

"Dean.... Dean" she whispered as she looked around the room for him, finally landing on his face she sighed in what looked relief and laid back down.

"Sis" Sarah questioned as I got closer I saw she was closing her eyes again.

"I'm fine, just a long crazy dream" Mandy mumbled "How long was I out for?"

"Five days" Seth answered bringing her a glass of water "What happened?"

"I don't know, I got lost in my mind I guess" she said still looking at Dean, whom sighed and left the room. Amanda's face dropped but she wiped it away and closed her eyes again "I probably need a shower" she snickered, which everyone agreed and laughed.

Twenty minutes later she was down stairs eating everything she could get her hands on, which was kind of predictable. Seth, Bobby and Dean were talking about their next plan to take this guy out.

"I have an idea" Amanda came walking in with a bowl of Lucky Charms, Sarah went out to get earlier for her; this was her third bowl. "You won't like it but as far as I am concerned it the only way, plus Dean's deal is coming up and we don't have a lot of time."

---

_**Amanda's POV**_

I knew they wouldn't really like or hell even let us go through with the plan, but whatever they decided I was going to do it anyways. He was powerful and Sarah and I together were just powerful enough to take him out.

Explaining my plan, the vampires would most likely follow our orders until given another, in which we would just burn them like we did with the ...well before. The chances Robert would be the only demon that was worth a damn it was best to take him out for good, and quickly.

"You think you're hell bitch will help?" I asked Sam who lowered his eyes at me but nodded none the less. "Good, and to take out LB well, Sarah and I will keep him occupied while you get him with the knife" I finished.

"Won't be that easy" Dean growled out at me "It's not like he won't be aware."

"I'm counting on it Winchester" I sneered and walked back into the kitchen. "It's a shit idea but honestly quickly taking them down with out so much thought is the best, he can get into our heads if he chooses."

Getting away from Dean and his thoughts, along with everyone else who by the way seemed to be thinking this was a crap idea thoughtI was too unstable to be thinking clearl; was pissing me off.

_'Don't worry about them' _Sarah's voice entered my head "I had a feeling we were going to have use this against them, so" she smiles as she pulls out the book tossing it to me, "Page six hundred and forty-three."

*//*

"To watching winds we call thee;  
To sleepless dead sweet taste of blood we send;  
Lord Beelzebub we send" I chanted three times as Sarah placed six lit candles around me and the sigil drawn on the floor; I grabbed Ruby's knife and cut my hand letting it run down my arm and to the floor. Ruby standing guard at the door for the boys, whom will kill us once they find out what we were doing smirked and enjoyed this way to much.

"Hunt-lord, hail, who leads the hosting,  
Cloaked at crossroads, come to thee.  
Now the night, your time, is near us,  
Come to us, send us on, our Lord." Sarah finished following the same actions I did. We did this two more times hoping he would get a loud and clear message.

"That's a strong summon" Ruby smiled at us "you are some strong witches, honestly I am impressed."

I couldn't stand the bitch because I knew she eyed Sam, they way she looked at him and followed him around was worrying me. Sarah had come to trust her and I let the bitch in heat act slide, for now.

"Open the door" Sam yelled from the outside. Nodding to Ruby she let the boys in, they saw and well lets just say a string of profanities were growled out at us, but in the long run no one did anything to stop it.

What's done is done.

---

_**Sarah's POV**_

Sitting in the old cabin waiting on our visitors, Dean kept himself away from Amanda. I knew this hurt her but she did her best not to show it, in fact since she woke up she has been giving off nothing but relief, love and longing. Sam and I were doing great, though now upset he knew it was inevitable so he let it go as much as he could. Ruby stayed near Amanda, I noticed she spoke of my sister having great power that has yet to be used. Seth and Bobby were keeping watch outside for movement. Devils traps around the cabin likely wouldn't do a damn thing we were trying to leave it open for them to come.

"Vampires" Seth motioned the back of the building "Guess it's time" he sighed fearing along with everyone else.

---

_**Narrator's POV**_

_(haven't done this but it was something I felt needed to be done)_

The hunters gathered quickly gearing up to fight with all they had, this was a big deal and most definitely one of baddest sonsofbitches to take down.

Amanda walked outside were the eight vampires stood, waiting, needing an command from her.

"Hello puppies, where are you're masters?" Amanda taunted them smirking as her sister snorted along with Ruby. Dean was amused but focused on getting everyone out alive if he could, he did not want to watch the Cooper's, Bobby or his brother die today.

"How about we try something, SIT" Amanda spoke again, feeling rather giddy about the upcoming fight, she was always one to play with fire. The vampires, who were itching to strike; stayed still again waiting. She sighed and turned toward the other behind her shrugging "I was worth a shot!"

"Mm hmm.. well they could be under you're command if you still choose my love" Robert stepped out with Stephan, quickly making his way to her, not fearing the others behind her. "You were always the one that got away, sadly I doubt this time you will darlin'" he stopped in front of her, while everyone else moved forward to back Amanda up.

Dean was trying deeply not to shoot the motherfucker in the head with the way he was affectionate with her.

Sarah keeping a look out for sudden movements from the fangs or possible Lord B, she knew whatever they had planned the chances were slim walking away from this. She felt everyone at peace with the possibility of death, it was sad, scary and yet expected from this group.

Sam stayed beside Sarah, and was going to till the end, he loved this woman she was everything. He knew his brother would keep and eye out for him along with everyone else, but Dean was focused on Amanda and getting her out of harms way first and foremost.

Ruby whom stayed a step ahead, closest to Amanda was not going to let her out of her site. She was truly intrigued with Amanda and hoped to save her from the impending doom they all were probably going to endure.

Bobby, well Bobby was pissed. He hated this plan or the lack of, he hated the girls were in such deep trouble, pissed that Dean was going to hell if they survived this night, and ready to use all of this on the evil fuckers.

Seth, next to Sarah kept eyes on all the surrounding area much like the others but knew or rather felt that an ambush that was sure to happen. When was the question.

"Come with me love, please, and this all can be avoided" Robert came closer as the others did too. He was touching her cheek lovingly giving her all the desire and adoration knowing she could feel it through. "Please!"

Taking a minute to think, Amanda had already anticipated this as a probability. She knew they did not want to loose her or her sister, but Sarah wouldn't be impulsive or broken enough to follow through.

"Fine, but you let them all go" she finally answered leaning into his hand "Sarah and Sam love each other and she deserves that, so its just me" Amanda turned towards her sister and brother giving them a small smile.

"Deal, so to speak" Robert nodded towards the vampires who took off the direction they came from, along with Stephan who seemed down about not fighting. Grabbing Amanda pulling her up against his chest, bringing his mouth to hers for a dramatic kiss in front of everyone she stepped back enough to pull him into the devils trap.

Looking at her stunned and hurt, Robert bowed his head towards her "Determined to kill me love?"

"Actually yes!" She touched his face, as her hand started to catch fire burning the demon out of his meat suit.

Dean and Seth ran up to her as she finished killing the demon, keeping herself from letting it get out of control and harming the body. The man had already died from the long rough haul of the demon but she did not want to do more damage.

Seth took the body out to bury as Dean grabbed Amanda hugging her as she collapsed into his arms. They both were so warn-out from prepping and worry.

"Lord B is on his way, he's pissed. . vampires are with him" Ruby appeared back "I followed the fangs until turned around and headed back this way."

"I guessed this would happen" Amanda stated just as the started to appear through the tree lines. Lord B was now standing with three new demons, and pissed off.

"Naughty girl, I told you to be good" he grinned at Amanda shaking his head. Another cigar placed into his mouth, lighting it with his pointer finger "I always knew you'd be the troublesome sister, Mm.. punishment is going to be fun."

"You won't touch her ugly" Dean snapped at him, pulling Amanda behind him catching the knife Ruby tossed towards him. She knew the fight was about to break out as she saw the passiveness in Lord B's eyes along with Dean's.

"Is that right Winchester, well you live through this hell is just around the corner for you, and believe me I have a loyal friend below who is dying to get his hands on you!" Beelzebub smirked at the eldest Winchester.

Quickly giving them a nod, vampires, humans, witches, and demons clashed together in a mess of destruction. The fangs were being quickly taken out with the back up, whom just arrived; Bobby called to give us four extra men. Ruby used the knife Dean had given back to her to kill the three demons quickly, she was about to kill Beelzebub but he moved quickly to Amanda, knocking Dean out could and grabbing her by the throat.

"You want me dead" Beelzebub spoke to the hunters "She dies with me" just as he was about to choke the life out of her, Sarah grabbed the knife stabbing him in the back a couple of times before he dropped Amanda.

They scrambled to get to each other shoving the most power out sending out a pulse knocking everyone off their feet. The vampires jumping up the quickest, Amanda and Sarah focused on them, pushing more energy to them keeping the fangs in place as the hunters took them out. Leaving nothing but Beelzebub behind, the girls use all the power they had left in their bodies to burn him out of the body, thus killing the bastard.

"Oh the things to come" he whispered to them and let the girls finish the chanting and burning, killing the host and the body as well before they collapsed to the ground.

*//*

Thirty four days have passed, Amanda and Sarah still lay in a coma at a hospital not far from Bobby's home. Seth had yet to leave his sisters behind, staying at Bobby's visiting them every day.

Dean and Sam hunted a doctor who became obsessed with eternal life by taking people's vital organs to keep him alive. Now after hearing where Lilith will be the boy's along with Bobby were going after her tonight.

----

_Standing in a middle of a field trees all around Amanda a grave at her feet._

_"Amanda Cooper" a voice called out, whipping her head around to find the voice "You are needed and I will come for you."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Soon" was all the voice said back._

_"Who is this? Is it me?"_

_"Soon" __It repeated as the scene quickly changed and Dean, Sam and Ruby were standing in a room. Watching the whole thing unfold, Sam blocking whatever power Ruby shot at him, Dean being ripped to shreds by the hell hounds, Amanda prayed this was what not how it ended._

_"God please don't let this be it, save him, save them" she fell to her knees looking at the unmarked grave hoping it was her own and not Dean's._

*//*

Amanda and Sarah woke the moment Dean had died. Sam, Bobby and Seth buried his body after Sam had put up a fight about burning him. He was determined to bring him back no matter the cost.

Amanda woke knowing it wasn't just some dream she had this time, it was real, Dean was dead and her world crumbled. Seth came to confirm the news and she escaped the night before they were to be released. Disappearing for good.

Sarah stuck with Sam and Bobby as they drank themselves into a coma every night, following Sam in his quest to set Dean free from hell.

Seth left needing to hunt, to get away from all the depression, hoping that after while things would get better.

* * *

_**WOW sorry took so long for the last chapter, and final update for this story. I am 17wks pregnant and have been extremely sick so writing was a little hard without wanting to throw up every five minutes! Haha anyways I hope you enjoyed this and don't hate me to much for the ending...but I have thought about writing more bringing them all back together when season 4 started with Dean coming back from hell, but I'm not sure with all that is on my plate now....WE SHALL SEE!!**_

_**THANKS FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!!!**_

_**Mandalynn**_


End file.
